Where are you?
by Y017713937
Summary: A veces, descubrir la verdad te puede dejar más desesperado que el creer en las mentiras... Eso es lo que descubre Naruto, después de reencontrarse con su ex novia que desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Ella lo aterra y lo cautiva, y hay algo sobre la forma en que lo hace sentir que comienza a despertar recuerdos enterrados de un pasado que él desearía que permanecieran ocultos.
1. Capítulo 1 - Sasuke

_Menudo pelotudo que está hecho,_ Penso Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto era su amigo, pero a veces esa no era una excusa suficiente para no pensar en querer golpearlo, y al moverse mientras hablaba lo hacía querer tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y obligar a que se sentara mientras solucionaban el pequeño problema con su proyecto final, aquel que debían entregar en 2 semanas más y que valía el 40% de la materia. Y como era de esperarse, no tenían nada hecho.

Mientras su amigo hablaba, Sasuke pensó que, en aquellas circunstancias, debió decirle que si a su compañera de clases para realizar aquel trabajo juntos, a pesar de que su compañera no pensaba ciertamente en el mismo trabajo.

Naruto le había hecho una pregunta, sin que él alcanzara a oírla. Mala suerte, se dijo. Naruto era de esas personas que eran capaces de archivar en su computadora mental cuando alguien no lo escuchaba para tener el error en cuenta más adelante.

¿Qué dijiste?

Joder Sasuke, sería bueno que dejaras de andar en las nubes y ayudaras un poco en la tierra. Pareciera que soy el único que piensa aquí.

A Sasuke no le gustó para nada ese tono de voz, pero aunque no se lo admitiría a su amigo, tenía jodidamente razón.

Ya, ya. –Bufó.- ¿Qué era lo que decías?

Naruto, si no fuera porque un gran lazo lo aferraba a Sasuke, en esos momentos le hubiera arrancado su cabello puntiagudo.

Te decía que no quiero hacer la típica publicidad que se hace en estos tiempos, si no que busquemos algo más novedoso, algo que nadie haya realizado antes.

Bien, quieres algo nuevo ¿Y se te ocurre algo?

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a quedarse en silencio al saber que no tenía nada en mente.

 _El jodido proye_ c _to de fin de año_ , pensó Sasuke. De por sí era poco creativo y ahora tenía que elaborar una publicidad sobre un perfume para mujeres que le habían destinado a él y su inútil compañero. ¿Cómo carajos iban a crear una publicidad dignamente hecha si con suerte sabía dibujar? Sería fácil tomar una fotografía de una chica guapa con algún vestido provocativo y estaría hecho, pero su profesor les había prohibido estrictamente que no utilizaran ese medio, ya que era muy repetido en la industria de perfumes.

 _No soy un jodido publicista y me obligan a tomar ramos electivos que no sirven de nada,_ gruñó Sasuke en su mente.

¡Ah! ¡Como sea! –Gritó de repente Naruto.- Ya estoy harto de pensar, ciento que el cerebro se me está achicharrando. –Llevó su diestra a la altura de su cabeza para frotarla.- Simplemente dejemos este trabajo de lado y concentrémonos en lo que si importa.

Idiota, esto importa. Equivale al 40% de la materia y aunque sea un jodido electivo nos

Cuenta como una asignatura más. –Sasuke agotado, dejó escapar un suspiro-. Como sea, me voy. De todas formas sentados aquí no lograremos nada.

¡No puedes irte! –Naruto se levantó al mismo tiempo que su amigo lo hizo-. ¡Tenemos dos semanas para entregar esta mierda y no hemos avanzado nada!

Ya se me ocurrirá algo. –Sasuke tomó su morral del suelo y se lo llevó a su hombro izquierdo-. De todas formas, el más inteligente aquí soy yo. Te haré saber cuando tenga algo en mente. –Dijo con aire de superioridad mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto quiso propinarle un puño a esa sonrisita pero, para desgracia de él, su querido amigo tenía razón. Y, de todas formas, ya estaba cansado de pensar durante toda la tarde, así que simplemente dejó que se marchara.

Como sea. –Inhaló aire y lo soltó a la brevedad. Estaba realmente cansado de la universidad y solo quería que terminara el año para descansar de ella de una vez por todas.

Así que simplemente imitó a su amigo. Tomo su morral y se fue literalmente, a la mierda.

* * *

A pesar del buen tiempo, Sasuke tenía solo un destino: ir directo a su casa.

Había sido una tarde larga al lado de su hiperactivo amigo, más tratando de resolver el jodido proyecto que ya le tenía sus partes íntimas hinchadas. Una cosa era hacerlo, lo cual era lo más sencillo del tema, lo difícil era tener que hacerlo con Naruto.

Suspiró agotado, lo único que deseaba más que nada en ese minuto era su reconfortante cama y no despertar hasta el día de mañana hasta que sonara la alarma que le avisaba que tenía que ir a clases. Mordió su labio ante aquel recordatorio, pensando en que fue un total error entrar a la universidad. De hecho, el ni siquiera quería dar las pruebas de ingreso porque simplemente no quería seguir estudiando. Pero su hermano había insistido tanto con el tema y lo importante de ser profesional que no le quedo de otra, más cuando mencionó a su difunto padre recordándole que hubiera estado orgulloso de él con aquella vocecita que pone siempre en momentos como aquellos. Su hermano siempre lo jodía con ese tema, más cuando le pedía a él algún favor y si este se negaba empezaba a recordarle sobre la voluntad y orgullo de los Uchihas.

 _Problema ser un Uchiha,_ pensó, pero aún así se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a una familia tan distinguida.

Sin querer, dio con el café principal de la ciudad. Su estómago repentinamente crujió ante el olor de cafeína que se aspiraba en el aire, dándole pequeños antojos de tomar un cargado y caliente café. El clima en esa época del año era tan helado que parecía introducirse en los huesos, y mientras se debatía en si entrar o no, recordó que no tenía nada más pendiente que una cita directa con su lecho, al cual tarde o temprano acudiría.

 _Bueno, solo será un momento,_ se dijo, y entró en la cafetería.

Apenas abrió la puerta el calor golpeó su cuerpo. _Reconfortante_ , ni siquiera en su cómodo hogar podría crear una calidez como la que emanaba en ese lugar.

Una chica se acercó a él con cautela. Sasuke dedujo que se trataba de la mesera del lugar que le venía a indicar alguna mesa disponible, pero se adelantó a ella y buscó una por su propia cuenta, viéndola al final el pasillo.

Caminó entremedio de los clientes con la mesera atrás de él. Percibía la mirada de la mayoría de las chicas detrás de su nuca, algo que siempre le pasaba pero que jamás lograría a acostumbrarse por más que lo haya vivido 100 veces. Cuando llegó a su destino literalmente se lanzó hacia el asiento de color rojizo, ese había sido una de las cosas más incómodas que le habían pasado en su corta vida.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea entrar a ese lugar.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Dijo de repente la camarera.

Sasuke la miró algo desconcertado.

¿No deberías primero traerme la carta? –Respondió, con un tono de voz lo bastante frío como el que hacía afuera.

La chica se sonrojó ante su estupidez y solo pudo asentir con su cabeza antes de salir en busca del menú.

Sasuke la vió marcharse. Cuando supo que estaba solo y sin la mirada de todos encima de él sacó su móvil para revisar sus asuntos personales (eso incluía su facebook mas que nada) y notó que tenía un mensaje sin leer en su perfil. Cuando deslizó el índice sobre la pantalla para abrir la aplicación supo que una pequeña vena en su frente se hizo visible. Una que solo una persona podría ocasionar con tan solo leer su nombre.

Naruto.

" _Dobe, estoy desesperado. ¡ESE TRABAJO ME TIENE EL CULO EN DOS MANOS! Debes pensar en algo rápido antes de que agote todos los cabellos de mi cabeza."_

 _Ese Naruto,_ pensó. No había pasado ni dos horas desde la última vez que se vieron y ya le había mandado cerca de 50 mensajes con lo mismo por el jodido proyecto. Si hubiera tenido el café que tanto deseaba entre sus manos ya lo habría tirado por los aires. Muy amigo podría ser, pero a veces se preguntaba el porqué era su mejor amigo.

Se levantó de su asiento algo asqueado, necesitaba un baño para refrescar su rostro. El tema del trabajo de fin de año lo tenía más que cabreado y su querido amigo se lo recordaba cada dos horas. Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados en busca de algún indicio de lavabo en el lugar. Iba a llamar a la camarera con un gesto de sus manos para preguntar donde había uno, pero no fue necesario ya que ella venía hacia él por el mismo pasillo donde antes se había marchado.

Entonces, a Sasuke se le paralizó el mundo.

Con sus dos oscuros ojos, la vió.

Ahí, sentada en uno de los puestos del centro con su cara escondida entre su largo cabello.

 _Esto debe ser una broma,_ se dijo.

Pero no, ahí estaba ella, en carne y hueso delante de él. A solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia y ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Porque claro, si lo hubiera hecho, si tan solo lo hubiera visto unos 4 segundos para darse cuenta de que se trataba de él, ya hubiera salido corriendo de ahí.

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreír antes de caminar a su próximo destino.

 _Naruto daría la vida por estar aquí,_ pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

* * *

Wolas! he vuelto con una nueva historia :D

A pesar de que ya somos canon desde hace 2 años aún no supero esta pareja, y esta historia venía escribiéndola desde hace 1 año y recién hoy me he dado la fuerza para subirla aquí.

Espero que les guste, ya que este fic tiene que ver un poco con lo que me pasó a mi en mi adolescencia.

Les prometo que las haré llorar mucho :) xD

espero que les guste!


	2. Capítulo 2- Hinata

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen al Dios, amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Érase una vez una niña que creció entre monstruos. La persona que era ahora es el resultado de las vivencias anteriores, incluso de los errores drásticos._

 _El silencio la deprimía. No era realmente el silencio. Era su propio silencio._

 _Sabía perfectamente que los coches hacían ruido y la gente que iba dentro de ellos y las que estaban detrás de las ventanas iluminadas de los edificios hacían ruido, y el ruido hacía ruido, pero ella no oía nada. La ciudad colgaba entre sus ojos, chata como un cartel, brillando y titilando, pero ella no estaba ahí._

 _No le gustaban los chicos cursis, esos que regalaban flores y dedicaban palabras vacías, ya mucho había tenido de ello y aprendió que todos mienten, incluso los chicos buenos._

 _La gente pensaba que era horrible, seca, malhumorada y antisocial. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no recordaba cómo ser amable._

 _Muchas veces pensó en empezar de cero, pero los nuevos comienzos estaban sobrevalorados. Ya lo sabía. Jamás entendería porque la gente le daba tanta importancia a eso o al 1° de Enero. Tuvieron trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para cambiar._

 _O para empezar de cero._

 _O para ponerse a dieta._

" _¡Olvide el pasado! ¡Vuelva sus ojos al futuro! ¡Lo que está hecho, hecho está! Su tristeza, su amargura, no podrán remediarlo."_

Hinata se encontraba leyendo aquel viejo libro, ese que había leído cerca de 5 veces y aún le provocaba sensaciones extrañas a pesar de las cantidades que lo había repasado. Estaba segura que si alguien, cualquier persona, le preguntaba de que se trataba aquel viejo artilugio ella podría ser capaz de recitarlo completo, hoja por hoja y sin olvidar ninguna oración.

A pesar de leerlo infinitas veces, Hinata amaba esas líneas. No era una persona que leyera mucho, no por lo menos lectura romántica. Ella se inclinaba más hacia la ciencia ficción o las batallas eternas donde alguien siempre muere, pero ese libro tenía un efecto en ella que no había sentido nunca con ninguna otra lectura. Tal vez era porque la mayoría de sus párrafos tenían una frase que le calaban el corazón.

" _Y entonces él llegó y arrancó sus pétalos uno por uno, obligándola a_ _rodearse de espinas para sobrevivir._ _  
_ _Pero se dejó un pétalo. Y ella lo protege con la fiereza de un tigre."_

Interrumpió su lectura cerrando el cuaderno. Sus ojos estaban adormilados por pasar horas leyendo. Lo guardó en su mochila junto con sus lentes livianos y sacó de este mismo su croquera con sus lápices negros. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba en la cafetería, pero no era algo tan importante ya que, después de todo, nadie la esperaba en casa o nadie la llamaba para preguntar dónde estaba.

Cuando trazaba las primeras líneas en la fina hoja recordó a su amiga tenten y su voz tan peculiar que utilizaba cada vez que le reclamaba por algo. _Debes comprarte un celular Hinata. No es posible que una chica de tu edad no tenga uno y no lo digo solo por las redes sociales, si no que ante cualquier problema podrías llamarme o yo hacerlo,_ lehabía dicho. En realidad, en muchas ocasiones pensó en hacerle caso y obtener uno, pero lo encontraba algo tan innecesario que desistía a la idea.

Mientras dibujaba lo que parecía ser alguna extraña mujer, sintió una mirada calar su cabeza, algo que no era normal en sus días cotidianos. Dejó el lápiz de lado y levantó la barbilla ante la extraña sensación que sentía sobre su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos perlados chocaron con los de Sasuke, supo que estaba perdida.

 _Oh Dios, no._

Hinata. –Dijo él, como si su nombre fuera lo más fácil de decir-. Ha pasado tiempo.

Ella no le respondió. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a mirarlo.

Con manos temblorosas, recogió sus cosas sobre la mesa. En el momento que lo hacía, deseó nunca haber entrado a ese lugar, ni siquiera para tomar una buena taza de café, o para respirar el aire achocolatado del lugar. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio, desde que se levantó por la mañana que se encontraría con Uchiha Sasuke se habría quedado bajo sus cobijas hasta que se sintiera segura que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Ella se iba marchar. Lo estaba haciendo. Dio media vuelta hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a ese hombre de ojos astutos, dejando atrás lo que también lo conllevaba a él.

Pero Sasuke no quiso. No quiso dejarla ir.

Así que… -No fue necesario tomar su brazo para detenerla. Hinata automáticamente paró en seco cuando volvió a escuchar su voz-. Simplemente te vas. –Supo que se estaba acercando a ella por la forma en que escuchaba sus pasos-. ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a un viejo amigo?

Ella no dijo nada.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más, tanto que podía sentir su aroma.

En 10 años más vas a querer tener la edad que tienes hoy para no hacer lo que estás haciendo justo ahora.

 _Quiero correr._

Hinata respiró hondo y reposó de pie en su lugar. Presionó con fuerza su libreta contra su pecho para aprisionar los sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos. Lentamente, giró sobre sus tobillos y, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, vio a Sasuke a los ojos.

En el momento que los oscuros ojos vieron con sorpresa a los perlados de ella supo que algo había cambiado. Ahí estaba ella, frente a él pero no como lo sentía antes, como cuando regresaban juntos a sus casas después del instituto o cuando chocaban en los pasillos de la escuela y solo se miraban cómplices ocultando sus sonrisas traviesas. Supo entonces que el amor es una enfermedad: Inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita.

Y Hinata se había contagiado de eso.

Su mirada era una combinación de todo. Podía percibir dolor, tristeza, agonía y humillación. Sasuke en un momento quiso nunca haberle hablado, pero tanta fue su sorpresa ante encontrarla aquí que no pudo resistirse a decirle algo. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo reaccionaría. Ni siquiera recordó el porqué ella había desaparecido.

Ni siquiera en ese momento recordó que él era el causante de ello.

Ella abrió su libreta y tomó su lápiz. Iba a escribir algo. Sasuke la miró dubitativo ante su extraña acción pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hinata arrancó el pedazo de papel en el que había escrito y lo puso delante de los ojos de él con la fuerza de querer golpear a alguien.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante lo que leyó.

" _Así serán las cosas ahora. Vamos a cruzar unas cuantas miradas de vez en cuando y fingir que nada pasó. Por favor, si en algún momento en el pasado de verdad me consideraste tu amiga, no le digas a Naruto que me viste."_

* * *

Wolas gente! Segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Gracias por leer, por dejarme reviews :D espero que les esté gustando.


	3. Capítulo 3- Naruto

Hola humanos!

me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. Y para responder las dudas de unos reviews que leí, esta historia no es sasuhina xD netamente es naruhina y no cambiará eso. Puede que entremedio aparezca un personaje que le reviente las bolas a Naruto, pero no se saldrá de la idea principal :)

Sasuke por otra parte, fue un gran amigo de Hinata. Pero no adelantaré mucho eso, a medida que avance la historia sabrán lo que pasó entre ellos y al mismo tiempo lo que pasó entre Naruto y Hinata.

Sin nada más que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste :D.

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto estaba cansado.

Cansado de la universidad, las responsabilidades y de la rutina. En sí, estaba cansado de la vida.

Luego de mandarle unos cuantos mensajes a su amigo Sasuke se había quedado dormido encima del ordenador. N i siquiera obtuvo la fuerza de sus piernas para llevar su pesado cuerpo hasta la comodidad de su cuarto. Cuando despertó, sintió el cuello tieso y una poza de saliva debajo de su rostro, pero ignoró esta última ya que era algo cotidiano al momento de despertar.

Se levantó de la incómoda silla y tomó la primera toalla que vio en el suelo para luego dirigirse hasta el baño. No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero a juzgar por los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban desde su ventana supo que ya estaba atardeciendo, y era hora de tomar una ducha.

Se sacó los pantalones y tiró su camisa por los aires, sin notar en qué lugar había caído. _Luego la buscaré_ , pensó. Acto seguido se sacó su última prenda que cubría su hombría y entró a la bañera, girando la manilla del agua caliente y no esperó a que se llenara, simplemente dejó su cuerpo acomodarse en esta, entregándose a la caricia del agua.

Ahí, reposando su cabeza sobre la fría loza pensó en su vida. Pero no solo en la de ahora, si no en la mayoría de esta. Primero recordó el proyecto que le tenía su culo a dos manos y pensó en que su amigo era un idiota. La imagen de Sasuke ignorándolo esta tarde caló en su cabeza y gruñó ante ello. ¿Cómo podía no importarle algo tan importante como el trabajo final de año? Era un hecho de que la materia no tenía nada que ver con su carrera, pero trabajos eran trabajos y en ese ámbito se encontraba más responsable que Sasuke.

Luego de aquel momento de furia, su memoria divagó más allá, mucho más allá. Pasando su edad de ahora, ignorando la adultez hasta dirigirse a su adolescencia. Ahí, en ese cofre de recuerdos, la imagen de su escuela de secundaria le llegó de golpe. Recordó las estupideces que hacía en ese entonces, como lanzarles a sus profesores el borrador del pizarrón sobre sus cabezas o cuando rayaba las paredes caricaturizando a la directora u otros personajes que se encargaba de siempre molestar. Rió ante aquel recuerdo, provocando que sus músculos se relajaran ante este efecto. Extrañaba un poco esa vida.

También se acordó de sus compañeros de clases, a las chicas de años superiores que lo hacían babear y las peleas que conseguía a causa de revolotear sobre aquellas que tenían novio. En si, a sus 16 años era un chico bastante revoltoso, pero feliz a pesar de todo. Se acordó que en esa misma época había conocido a Sasuke y la rivalidad que existía entre ellos, a causa de que Naruto odiaba a los chicos egocéntricos como él. Y también porque Sakura, la chica que conocía desde el jardín estaba tras los pasos de su amigo y como si de un cliché se tratara, Naruto estaba localmente enamorado de ella. Bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba, pero la experiencia y el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que simplemente era una fantasía vaga, algo que fue momentáneo y que ahora simplemente era una caricia de su pasado.

Y por supuesto también, la recordó a ella.

No había día en que no se acordara de su imagen. Sus ojos cristalizados por la nostalgia se oscurecieron. Su espalda se tensó un poco y dejó escapar un liviano suspiro. Hacía mucho que no la veía y su figura había desaparecido un poco de su cabeza. Con suerte recordaba su olor tan peculiar y el sonido de su risa que siempre había adorado desde el primer instante que la escuchó. Tan frágil que se veía, tanta pureza que provocaba y era el peor veneno de todos.

Si tan solo nunca hubiera llegado a su escuela, si no hubiera puesto sus azules ojos sobre ella, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil ante su caricia y no hubiera dejado que su esencia perturbara sus sentidos, ahora Naruto no tendría este sabor agridulce en su corazón cada vez que la recordaba.

Se supone que el primer amor es un recuerdo preciado. Algo que cada vez que cala en tu memoria te vienen esas sonrisas idiotas y los pensamientos tales como _"que infantil era en esa época"_ o la vergüenza de haber hecho cosas que nunca pensaste en hacer. Pero con Naruto era diferente, él no tenía un recuerdo grato de ella, no poseía un placer cada vez que la recordaba y pensaba que si existiera una máquina para borrar recuerdos él sería el primero en usarlo. A causa de ella tenía otra visión del amor, a causa de ella tenía una cicatriz imborrable y un sabor ácido en su paladar.

Pero a pesar de todo, no quería olvidar.

Ese día, Naruto se quedó pensando que algunas personas jamás se irán, nunca se van por completo, aunque ya no estén.

Su esencia queda, su voz se escucha, la sienten sonreír.

Algunas personas simplemente nunca se van. Son eternas.

Se sumergió debajo del agua, pensando que tal vez así podía borrar su recuerdo.


	4. Capítulo 4- Hinata & Sasuke

Hola a todos. Realmente no tengo muchos ánimos, ya que pocas son las personas que están comentando este fanfic, así que no estoy segura de si les está gustando o no. Claro deben tener que los comentario u opiniones de ustedes son la fuente de inspiración para los escritores.

Bueno, no seguiré más. Aquí está el capítulo 4, para quien sea que sigue este fic.

* * *

En un acto de completa estupidez, Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata antes de que saliera por la puerta. Se había quedado pasmado luego de que ella le mostrara ese pedazo de papel entre sus manos, mostrando lo que tal vez en ese momento quería decir, pero no utilizando su voz.

En esos 5 segundos, pensó en porqué ella no hablaba. De hecho, antes de ir tras ella se percató de que hacía señas hacia las camareras cuando se acercaban a su lugar. Él no recordaba que Hinata fuera muda en la escuela. Tal vez la chica no hablaba mucho, pero definitivamente no era muda.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de él presionar la suya. Quiso quedarse ahí, dándole la espalda para que la dejara ir. Pero por acto de inercia se giró hacia él y sus perlados ojos chocaron nuevamente con los oscuros de él. Aquellos mismos ojos que antes eran tan fáciles de leer para ella, la miraban como un pozo sin fondo.

Ella desvió la mirada, asustada y avergonzada.

Él la seguía mirando.

-¿Porqué dejaste de mirar? Cuando yo empecé a mirarte.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Hinata… ¿Qué pasó contigo? –Le dijo.

Soltó levemente su brazo, pero sin soltarla del todo. Hinata agradeció internamente el que haya hecho eso, así no se sentía como si él fuera a quemarla con su tacto.

Sasuke siguió hablando.

-De hecho, no es necesario que me lo digas. –Empujó su mano y ella automáticamente la tomó entre la suya, acariciando su piel donde antes residía la mano de Sasuke-. Mejor aún ¿Porqué no lo escribes?

Él se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de ella. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla.

Hinata levantó su barbilla, aún con miedo en sus ojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquella perlada mirada, odiando la forma en cómo sus ojos expresaban el temor que en ella residía. Quiso gritarle, decirle como estos 6 años sin ella lo habían afectado de una manera casi desastrosa. Ella fue su amiga, aquella compañera que lo animaba cada vez que se sentía frustrado, aquella que nunca lo miró con ojos de amor, si no con una sonrisa cálida que lo invitaba a siempre recurrir a ella cada vez que él lo quisiera. Es por eso que cuando se fue sin decirle nada a nadie en él quedó un pequeño agujero, uno que ni siquiera con el pasar de los años había sido cerrado del todo.

Si él se sentía de esa forma, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sintió su amigo.

Quería respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. Después de tanto al fin la tenía frente a él y no dejaría que por nada del mundo se fuera de nuevo.

Pero ella seguía sin decir nada.

Cuando Sasuke nuevamente iba a decir algo, Hinata abrió su libreta y se dispuso a escribir en ella. Su mano temblaba, su respiración no era estable y su pálido rostro se tiñó de un leve sonrojo. Pero él no supo si era de vergüenza o de rabia.

Ella levantó la libreta a la altura de sus ojos, tapando su mandíbula. Sasuke resopló y acto seguido bajó sus ojos hasta la hoja de papel.

" _Sólo quería que desapareciera el dolor."_

Antes de que Sasuke levantara nuevamente su rostro, Hinata dio media vuelta y corrió directo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke imitó su movimiento, dejando atrás al guardia que iba tras ellos al ver la escena que montaron dentro del café. No se percató de que las personas los estaban observando, ni tampoco le importó que sus cosas quedaran en el asiento. Él solo quería respuestas, solo quería escuchar su voz de campanita una vez más.

El la quería de vuelta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde la secundaria, intentando llegar a ella. Hinata se desplazaba entre la gente con habilidad, casi como si no existiera entre la multitud. Para él fue más difícil y no sabía si era porque su cuerpo era más corpulento que el de ella o porque evitaban que se acercara a Hinata. Podía ver su azulado cabello revolotear en el aire y de vez en cuando su rostro. Ella en cambio en ningún momento se volteó a ver si él le seguía los pasos, solo podía ver hacia adelante, queriendo escapar con todas sus fuerzas de él.

Para su mala suerte, un tipo que llevaba cajas de las cuales no sabía su contenido obstruían su camino y antes de poder cerrar los ojos cayó de lleno al suelo junto con él y las arquetas. Hinata se levantó inmediatamente y fue la primera vez que se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Sasuke la miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, debatiéndose en sí debería cruzar la calle en rojo o no, pero en vista de la cantidad de autos que pasaban al frente de ellos ella supo que no se atrevería.

Se levantó inmediatamente, en ningún momento lo dejó de mirar. Suspiró cansada de aquel ajetreo y antes de que Sasuke gritara su nombre ella volvió a entablar el paso.

Y desapareció entre la multitud.

Cuando se dio el aviso de que se podía cruzar, él se quedó parado entre las personas. Su respiración se entrecortaba por sí sola, emanando el vapor del calor por su boca, la cual formaba ligeras nubes frente a sus narices. Cuando sus ojos perdieron aquellos revoltosos cabellos azulados se debatió si debería volver a correr tras ella, pero no quiso.

En cambio solo caminó hasta el lugar donde había caído, ayudando a aquel señor que aún se lastimaba por el golpe. Fue el acto más bondadoso que iba a tener en mucho tiempo, porque estaba realmente enfadado por todo. Por la situación, por Hinata, por él.

Volvió a mirar por la calle donde ella se había perdido. Pensó en llamar a Naruto, pero ¿sería realmente necesario revivir malos recuerdos para él?

El tipo agradeció por su ayuda y Sasuke en un acto de olvidar todo lo de ese día lo ayudó a recoger aquellas molestas cajas de cartón. No eran pesadas del todo, pero sí que eran varias y algunas se habían desarmado por el golpe.

Cuando iba a levantar la última caja, pudo divisar un pequeño papel que contenía un relieve dorado y unas siglas en grande en la esquina superior. Sasuke le pasó la caja al tipo sin apartar la vista de aquel papel, ni siquiera supo que dijo el tipo antes de irse, tal vez las gracias, quien sabe.

Tomó el envoltorio entre sus manos y leyó las siglas que estaban ahí. _'Biblioteca Antártica'_ dijo en voz alta, seguido de un número telefónico y la dirección.

Quiso pensar que aquel papel se le había caído a ella. De hecho, podía asegurar que era así.

Sonrió levemente, casi triunfante. Hinata no desaparecería nuevamente tan fácilmente de él.

* * *

Hinata no dejó de correr hasta cuando llegó a su departamento. Ahí, en la oscuridad de su hogar, reposó en la puerta y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No sabía si gritar por la rabia o llorar por ser una cobarde. Era una decisión que debería tomar tarde o temprano.

Tiró su mochila hacia un lado llena de frustración. Su libreta que no soltó en ningún momento también la tiró por los aires, excepto aquel libro que la reconfortaba. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el marca libros de la biblioteca a la que siempre iba no estaba entre sus hojas. Pensó en que lo más seguro lo había dejado inconscientemente en la cafetería y que alguna de las camareras se lo guardaría. Pasaría por el otro día.

Suspiró con melancolía y sus ojos de a poco se ponían brillosos, pero resistiría a las ganas que tenía de llorar. Ese día había estado llena de emociones y sorpresas, ningún ser humano debería estar lleno de tantas cosas, si no amenazaría con explotar en cualquier momento.

Abrió el libro buscando de alguna forma llegar a la hoja en donde había quedado en la cafetería. Se lo sabía de memoria, así que no sería problema encontrarlo. La luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana del comedor, reflejándose en el papel. Se detuvo de inmediato cuando sus perlados ojos chocaron con la frase que mostraba el libro entre sus manos. La leyó una y otra vez, como si fuera una ley de la vida o algún mensaje que los dioses querían que ella entendiera.

 _-¡El miedo no es una buena excusa! - Gritó-. ¡Tener miedo es la excusa que todos usan siempre!_

Las lágrimas salieron de golpe de sus ojos. La decisión involuntariamente se escogió por si sola.


	5. Capítulo 5- Naruto & Sasuke

**Muy buenas a todos! Esta vez me demoré un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo. No muchos lo saben, pero soy de Chile y este finde había una celebración que estaba muy ligada al juego de azar, alcohol y mujerzuelas (ok lo último no) pero eso me llevó a dejar la historia de lado y no escribir mucho, aparte de una increíble jaqueca a causa de lo anteriormente dicho (?).**

 **Además, me estaba desviando demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado de la trama de esta historia. Digamos que escribí unos 3 capítulos el jueves pero recién hoy me di cuenta de que estaba escribiendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenía pensado en un principio para este fanfic. Así que tuve que reescribir todo de nuevo y ajustar algunas cosas para que tuviera coherencia xDDD discúlpenme por eso.**

 **AH! y gracias por dejarme tantos reviews! me alegraron demasiado el día :D y gracias a eso pude escribir demasiado! al final del capítulo responderé los mensajes que me han dejado. Muchas gracias :)**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar.

Esa fue la segunda acción que hizo Sasuke, después de que irrumpió en la morada de Naruto y le haya lanzado su morral directo a su cabeza. Él, por supuesto, aún se encontraba durmiendo.

-Buenos días para ti también. –Respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama-. Por Dios Sasuke, sabes que no estoy consciente antes de la 1 de la tarde.

-Esto es un caso de emergencia.

-¿Tienes la solución a nuestro proyecto?

-Ehm…no.

-Entonces no es una emergencia. –Naruto golpeó levemente su almohada y acto seguido se cubrió con las sábanas-. Y si me disculpas, seguiré durmiendo.

Sasuke resopló. A veces no sabía porque Naruto era su amigo.

Se acercó con pasos veloces a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Naruto, sacando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Antes de que Naruto objetara algo, Sasuke habló rápidamente.

-Dobe, ¿Te arrepientes de algo en tu miserable vida?

-¿Qué coño Sasuke? –Respondió con los ojos cerrados-. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo responde. –Dijo serio.

-Pues no lo sé. –Naruto posó su diestra sobre su nuca para luego rascar sus cabellos-. Supongo que hay cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, pero ahora no me acuerdo de ninguna.

Sasuke se debatió se debería continuar. Tal vez no fue una buena idea ir de improviso y lanzarle esa pregunta a su aún adormilado compañero, pero no sabía cómo empezar o más bien como decirle que se había encontrado con Hinata Hyuga ayer. Y si, esperó toda la tarde de ayer y anoche para contarle con la sorpresa que había aparecido frente a su cara.

Naruto por su parte, al ver que su amigo se quedaba parado frente a él con su cabeza en otra parte del universo, volteó hacia el otro lado y cruzó sus brazos, esperando a que Sasuke se fuera y que así lo dejara dormir en paz.

Decidió continuar.

-Y… ¿Qué me dices de la secundaria?

Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza.

Definitivamente Sasuke no estaba en sus sentidos comunes esa mañana. Y no lo pensaba por la forma en cómo había entrado a su casa, ya que casi siempre lo hacía, si no por la clase de preguntas que decía. Él no era así a propósito, y esas últimas palabras habían calado profundo en él e, inmediatamente, la imagen de Hinata vino a su cabeza.

El sueño se fue de repente de su cuerpo.

-Creo que no es necesario decirlo.

La habitación se inundó con el silencio de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo más. Sasuke sabía las consecuencias de hablar de ella, pero tenía una necesidad gigantesca de decirle que se había encontrado con la chica. Tal vez se enojaría y lo echaría a patadas, o más bien lloraría sobre su almohada reviviendo malos recuerdos de su adolescencia. Cualquiera de las dos cosas que sucedieran Sasuke no quería lidiar con ninguna.

-Sasuke… -Naruto se levantó de su cómoda cama y se interpuso entre ella y su amigo-. ¿Vas a decirme que coño pasa? Y no me vengas con el cuento de nada.

Sasuke lo miró con pena por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-Dobe, es probable que el karma te quiera dar una buena patada en el culo.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke no sabía que responder. Por una parte, pequeña pero que estaba ahí presente, no quería ver a Naruto triste de nuevo. Y no lo decía exactamente por los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar a su lado, si no porque realmente Hinata fue una persona que lo había llenado de amor y rabia al mismo tiempo. Diablos, él sabía toda la mierda que ambos pasaron cuando estuvieron juntos y también observó todo en primera fila cuando ella dejó su vida en Japón y se marchó a los confines del universo para no regresar jamás. El reencuentro en la cafetería no sabía si había sido obra del Dios todopoderoso o porque realmente la vida le quería jugar una mala pasada a ambos. Y ahora había ido a primera hora a querer contarle a Naruto lo que había pasado el día de ayer, pero a último momento se había arrepentido. Aquel idiota de cabeza oxigenada era más importante para él de lo que se había imaginado jamás.

-Nada… Deja que el tiempo pase y ya veremos lo que trae.

Era mejor así. Era mejor no decir nada… por ahora.

-wow, alto ahí. ¿Viniste a mi casa a las… -Naruto volteó a su velador y vio el reloj que estaba encima de la cobertura de madera-. 9 de la mañana, solo para decirme que el tiempo es tiempo? Pues gracias por tu consideración.

Sasuke resopló.

-Nada de eso, no soy tan bueno. –Dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida-. Solo que tal vez no soy el mejor para decirte lo que debes hacer.

Naruto solo lo miró con duda en sus ojos. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado con él, pero no quería seguir discutiendo si Sasuke no le iba a decir (o mejor dicho) contar nada.

-Y mejor ponte una camiseta. –Habló de repente-. No es grato verte desnudo tan temprano por la mañana. Ya vete a la universidad que se te hace tarde.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. No es bueno ver tu rostro tan temprano por la mañana.

Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó parado en la salida, pensando en él, en Naruto y en Hinata. En como las cosas se dan de repente y el porqué a veces la vida te pone a personas en el camino, ya sea para destruirte o para darte aquellos sentimientos que jamás pensaste que tendrías en tu corazón.

Si de algo sabía con exactitud, era que tarde o temprano Naruto sabría que Hinata había vuelto a Japón. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, el que él se haya encontrado primero con ella era un previo aviso de los mil y un problemas que traería su regreso a la ciudad. Y por otra parte, aún poseía la duda del porqué su compañera de secundaria no hablaba. Puede que aún siga molesto con él, pero si ese fuera el caso no hubiera utilizado señas con las demás personas que se acercaban a ella.

Suspiró mientras se alejaba de la residencia de su amigo. Lo mejor por ahora era no decir nada, mantener el reencuentro de él y la ex de Naruto en secreto.

Naruto se quedó parado viendo como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta, sin comprender nada de lo que pasó en esos 10 minutos.

Si de algo conocía a Sasuke, era que él podía notar cuando estaba ocultando algo y tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que escondía. Aunque claro está, aquellas preguntas lo hicieron revivir recuerdos de un pasado que preferiría se quedaran ahí y no salieran jamás. Naruto pensó que, si pudiera arrancarse el corazón del pecho y tirarlo a la corriente para que así no hubiera más dolor, ni nostalgia, ni recuerdos, simplemente lo haría a ojos cerrados.

Sasuke conocía toda la historia, demonios que sí lo hacía. Sabía cuántos errores cometió cuando era un crío y sabía cuál de todas esas se arrepentía. No entendía el porqué le había preguntado esas cosas cuando la respuesta ya la sabía, y esa era otra pista para empezar a dudar de su amigo y de las cosas que tal vez estaba haciendo a espaldas de él.

Naruto suspiró cansado, se sentó en la cama tratando de recomponerse del recuerdo de Hinata calar su cabeza. Pensaba que anoche había tenido suficiente, pero ella simplemente nunca se iría de su mente. Nunca jamás.

Sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho y respiró hondo, como si en algún momento se le fuera a dar un infarto. Después de aquella mala época en su secundaria, Naruto poco a poco fue aprendiendo que algunas personas no eran buenas para él, un claro ejemplo era ella y no importaba lo mucho que la había amado. Se decía a si mismo cada mañana después de que ella lo abandonó que se merecía a alguien gentil y amable porque su alma se estaba cansando. Y al darse de que merecía algo bueno es uno de los primeros pasos.

Y lo hizo. Es ahí cuando aparecen sus otras aventuras, a pesar de que fue algo nada más que pasajero. Intentó buscar el sinónimo de paz en ellas, esa palabra que a veces Hinata le pudo brindar, pero simplemente aquellas mujeres no eran la chica de ojos perlados, no eran la mujer de la cual él se enamoró.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y acarició sus sienes. Sentía como sus tripas comenzaban a contraerse. Se sentía enfermo, inútil, triste. Estaba enamorado de Hinata. Aún lo estaba a pesar de todos estos años. Pero ya no podía seguir reviviendo los recuerdos, necesitaba superarlo de alguna u otra manera. Debía hacerlo si no quería volverse loco.

Recordó el último día que pasó a su lado. Ahí, en la plaza a la que siempre acudían después de clases, se encontraban sentados en la banca que daba al pequeño lago artificial del lugar, tomado de las manos, completamente solos, tomándose su tiempo. Sabía que ese día Hinata estaba rara, pero también sabía que no le diría nada. Naruto simplemente la miraba de vez en cuando, ignorando el hecho de que su novia estaba con la mirada perdida desde hace ya un buen rato. Tenía miedo de preguntarle lo que podía estar pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata habló de repente, sin apartar la vista del agua. Fue la última vez que escuchó su voz.

- _Sabes Naruto-kun… Me gustaba no estar enamorada, de no ser feliz con el mundo. Me gustaba estar en desacuerdo con todo. La gente enamorada a menudo se vuelve cortante. Pierden su sentido de la perspectiva. Pierden su sentido del humor. Se ponen nerviosos, psicóticos, aburridos. Incluso a veces, en el peor de los casos, se vuelven asesinos._

Naruto aún recordaba el sabor amargo que quedó en él después de aquellas palabras. Recordaba que pestañeó varias veces intentando procesar lo que había escuchado, pero antes de que pudiera responderle Hinata lo volteó para verlo, sus ojos perlados estaban más intensos como nunca ese día.

- _En el fondo, nadie es como aparenta ser. Tú, por ejemplo. O yo. Las personas son mucho más complicadas que eso. Y eso vale para todo el mundo._

Después de eso, Hinata no volvió a hablar otra vez.

Y después de aquel día, cuando volvió a clases, su profesor les comentó a todos que Hyuga Hinata no asistiría más a la escuela.

 _Maldición._ – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza múltiples veces, necesitaba salir de su casa rápidamente. Se acercó a su armario e hizo caso a su querido amigo. Tomó la primera camisa que vio y cubrió su abdomen con esta. Terminó de vestirse y sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo salió como una bala de su casa.

Corrió por las escaleras, negando la advertencia del guardia del edificio. No le importaba si caía por estas mismas, daría lo que fuera para sacar a Hinata de su cabeza.

¿Porqué comenzaba a recordarla cada día desde hace 1 semana? No, eso era mentira. La verdad era que en ningún momento, no hubo ni un solo día en que Naruto dejó de recordar a Hinata. Ella estaba en todas partes, en el aire que respiraba, en el agua que tomaba, simplemente ella era todo.

Todo para él.

Salió del edificio y corrió cuesta abajo hasta dar con la universidad. Entró a los parques de esta en dirección al gimnasio, aún muy temprano para que se llenara de estudiantes el lugar y sabía que ahí estaría a salvo. Necesitaba escapar, desahogarse, necesitaba estar solo. Sentía que su vista comenzaba a fallar, sus azulados ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, en cualquier minuto iba a llorar.

Antes de dar la vuelta para dar con la entrada al gimnasio, sasuke estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda en la gran puerta de metal. Naruto paró en seco, observando cómo su amigo lo inspeccionaba con su oscura mirada. Tanto él como su amigo sabían lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ambos sabían la mierda por la que estaba pasando.

Naruto se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta donde su amigo, con la mirada llena de furia y lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento. Cuando se encontró frente a él, cara a cara, exhaló el suspiro mas agotado que había tenido en años y escupió las siguientes palabras con un odio tan grande que Sasuke dudó si acaso era su amigo.

-No vuelvas a hablarme de mis jodidos años de secundaria. -Dijo Naruto entre jadeos-. Y tampoco insinúes de las cosas que me arrepiento, porque tanto como tú y yo sabemos la mierda que hicimos.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, intentando leer más allá de sus oscuros ojos azules. No debatiría con él, no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba porque sabía que no tenía sentido discutirle. Solo se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia, porque sabía que por esta vez, le llevaba la delantera a Naruto.

-Si ese es el caso, prepárate para lo que venga.

* * *

Hinakey91sm: Hola! gracias :D seguiré escribiendo esta historia. Tus dudas pronto se resolverán :)

uzumakii: Gracias ! intentaré no desanimarme demasiado para continuar escribiendo (L)

Hinata Hyuga -NxH: Digamos que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata no fue muy bonita del todo. Hubieron demasiados factores que fueron destruyendo su relación y Naruto era un total capullo a esa edad, así que hizo varias cosas que a Hinata le traumaron demasiado. Y gracias por leer esta historia :) y tranqui que no es sasuhina xD

Akime Maxwell: Pasaron demasiados cosas entre los tres. Tranqui que actualizaré más seguido :D

Son Of Time: Que amor ;_; muchas gracias. Intento que cada capítulo esté bien hecho y que a ustedes les guste me llena de alegría. Muchisimas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer todo y que me dejaras un comentario! Pronto se sabrá lo que pasó entre los tres.

PhoebeHDA: Se hace la muda... pero no lo es :v

Nos leemos en otra!


	6. Capítulo 6- Tenten & Hinata

**Hola gente! capítulo 6 de where are you? listo para ser leído :D**

 **Esta vez es un capi mas largo de lo normal, espero les guste !**

 **Responderé los reviews abajo, gracias!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Dios, amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **E** l día en que Hinata se encontró con Sasuke en la cafetería, Tenten supo que algo andaba mal. Y no fue por la repentina inasistencia de su amiga a la clase de música que ambas habían tomado hace 2 meses, si no por el estado en que Hinata se encontraba luego de que le abriera la puerta de su casa. Tenten recuerda ese día, llevaba consigo una porción considerable de rollos de canela y Hinata se encontraba lo bastante mal para no darse cuenta de ello.

Tenten la miró de pies a cabeza y acto seguido lanzó un largo suspiro. No esperó a que le invitara a pasar, directamente entró al departamento seguida por Hinata.

-Muy bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hinata no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar. Sentía el pecho tan cargado de sentimientos y la garganta obstruida de palabras que no sabía que decir, pero no lograría nada con ocultarle información a su amiga. Por supuesto que ella sabía lo que había ocurrido hace 5 años atrás con Naruto y la forma en cómo le habían afectado las cosas al grado de ser la persona que es hoy.

Tenten la miraba con brazos cruzados. No es como si estuviera molesta, pero no era una persona con paciencia de oro.

-Deberíamos sentarnos. –Le dijo Hinata en su lugar.

Ella le hizo caso y rápidamente se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estabas atrás suyo. Hinata imitó su movimiento y quedaron una al frente de la otra. Hinata no podía mirarla a los ojos y no era porque tuviera miedo de ella, si no porque no quería hablar del tema y revivir las heridas de su corazón. Tenten notó esto así que aligeró su ánimo, tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas para acortar la distancia que había interpuesto con su actitud.

-Hinata, sabes que puedes contármelo. Puedo ayudarte. –Le dijo con su dulce voz.

Ella levantó su perlada mirada, rojos por tanto llorar.

-Me he encontrado con Sasuke en la cafetería. –Respondió.

Tenten ahogó un suspiro. Apretó inconscientemente las manos de su amiga y ésta notó la acción pero no le dijo nada. Sabía lo difícil que era esto para ella.

-Bueno, eso era algo que ya sabías cuando decidiste volver. Que correrías el riesgo de volver a verlos.

-Lo sé, pero no esperaba que fuera tan… pronto.

-Hinata…

La miró con ojos tristes, sabiendo que Hinata rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza para que entendiera que no estaba sola.

-Debes dejar que la mierda se vaya. –Le susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-. Si no, nunca podrás superarlo.

-Lo sé… -Dijo casi sin voz-. Pero es tan difícil.

Tenten se separó de ella sin dejar de tomar sus hombros con sus manos.

-Hinata. –La miró directamente a los ojos-. Puede que esto suene horrible, pero te lo diré porque siento que es lo correcto. ¿Qué has logrado realmente en estos 7 años que pasaron?

Hinata no quiso responder. En cambio, solo desvió su mirada.

-Absolutamente, una mierda. –Respondió tenten en su lugar-. Ya no hay nada que temer Hinata. Has tocado fondo. No puedes caer más bajo que tu corazón.

-Es un buen consejo, pero creo que va a ser difícil de seguir. Los buenos consejos son difíciles de seguir, supongo.

-Hinata, sabes que no puedo protegerte de todas las decepciones de amor, aunque solamente has tenido una. El mundo no funciona así de fácil. Pero si puedo decirte algo. –Tenten acarició su mejilla para tomar la lágrima entre sus dedos-. Llora todo lo que quieras, pero asegúrate que cuando acabes de llorar, nunca más volverás a llorar por la misma razón.

Ese día Tenten se quedó con ella hasta la madrugada. No la obligó a seguir hablando del tema, hubo muchas noches atrás en las que sí lo hicieron. Esa noche simplemente dejó que Hinata llorara lo que tuviera que llorar y ella la consolaría lo mejor que pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando Hinata ahogó en último suspiro supo que se había quedado dormida. Ella le dio un cálido beso en la frente y la acurrucó entre sus brazos como una madre haría con su hija. Mientras estaba en esa posición, recordó el día en que conoció a Hinata y lo infantil y asustadiza que parecía a primera vista. Su novio, Neji, le contó el porqué su hermana era de esa forma con las personas, tan aislada y tímida.

'- _Hinata tuvo un novio. No te diré como era relación, no tiene sentido que yo te cuente eso. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Hinata lo dejó porque era la única forma de protegerse, y creo que ese es el acto de amor más puro que una persona puede dar por sí mismo. El problema es que ella no lo pudo olvidar, y creo que nunca lo hará.'_

Y eso era lo peor del mundo. Cuando alguien te hace sentir especial, y de repente, lo dejas a un lado. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que alguna vez conozcas a alguien así? Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba ella antes de que Hinata le contara todo lo sucedido y ahora podía decir con firmeza que, si hubiera estado en sus zapatos, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Tenten se quedó dormida con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, deseando nunca jamás conocer a Naruto porque la primera acción que tendría sería arrancarle los testículos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el teléfono de Tenten no dejaba de sonar. Sabía que era la alarma que estúpidamente la noche anterior no desconectó, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que levantarse a buscar el aparato para apagar el maldito sonido el cual, en todos los sentidos, le daba una pereza enorme.

-Tenten, por favor apágalo.

Hinata estaba acostada bajo las sábanas, por lo que no podía ver su cara. Tenten se sentó en la cama y empujó la ropa hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo de ambas al descubierto.

-¿Se te olvidó que día es hoy?

Hinata suspiró. Claro que recordaba el día que era hoy y por la misma razón no quería levantarse.

-Déjame morir aquí.

Tenten rió. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre su brazo derecho para poder ver el rostro de Hinata.

-Levántate. Lamentablemente, la mayor razón para que volvieras fue para terminar tus estudios que no podías hacer en la otra ciudad. Además, está comenzando a oler a vagina aquí abajo.

El rostro de Hinata rápidamente se tiñó de rojo.

-¡Cállate!

Con sus piernas, empujó el cuerpo de tenten fuera de la cama, provocando que su amiga callera de lleno al piso con fuerza. A pesar por el golpe, Tenten no podía parar de reír ante el bochorno de su amiga. Le gustaba meterse con ella.

-Sabes que estoy jodiendo. –Dijo entre risas-. Tal vez no del todo, pero no creo que vayas sin antes ducharte.

Hinata la miraba con ojos somnolientos desde el colchón.

-Sabes, me hace mucha falta una amiga con la sensibilidad suficiente como para dejarme dormir hasta cuando llegue el Armagedón.

-Si hiciera eso, ni con un apocalipsis zombie despertarías.

-¡Bien! –Hinata se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó toalla que colgaba de la pared y se dirigió al baño-. Tú ganas, pero prepara el desayuno.

-No será necesario. –Tenten se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el trasero como si este estuviera lleno de polvo-. Sakura me mandó un mensaje, creo que era ella quien llamaba hace poco y no la alarma. Me dijo que estaría en la cafetería en un cuarto de hora.

Hinata se tensó al escuchar aquella palabra. No tenía pensado volver a ese lugar otra vez y ahora tendría que ir a desayunar con sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tenten notó su reacción pero no se movió de su lugar. En cambio, solo se limitó a sonreír cuando los ojos de preocupación de Hinata chocaron con los suyos.

-No pasará nada. Si por arte de magia el universo está en contra tuya y aparece Sasuke de nuevo yo misma lo golpearé.

Hinata sonrió levemente ante su comentario, pero no pudo disipar totalmente la preocupación que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Gracias. No tardaré mucho. –Y acto seguido ingresó al baño.

* * *

Hinata no se preocupó de secar su cabello antes de salir de casa, es por eso que sentía la espalda un poco húmeda a causa de sus cabellos pegados en ella. Se sentía un poco incómoda, pero le agradaba la sensación de sentir frío.

-Mala idea para salir de esa forma en pleno invierno.

Tenten caminaba a su lado con sus peculiares botas cafés y llevaba consigo una chaqueta que, Hinata pensó, caerían dos personas en ella.

-Está bien. No tengo pensado resfriarme, pero…

Hinata no pudo terminar su frase. Sakura apareció como por arte de magia delante de ellas.

-¡Ahí están! –Gritó-. Me cansé de esperarlas en la cafetería, así que vine a buscarlas.

Hinata siempre le pareció que Sakura era muy hermosa. Aunque fue difícil de creer al principio, sus cabellos rosados no eran tinturados como ella pensaba. Tenía un color de ojos tan verdes que parecían reflectores que brillaban en constante sintonía. No era muy amiga de ella, más bien era amiga cercana de Tenten, ya que Hinata solo la conocía desde hace 3 meses y habían compartido de vez en cuando, principalmente en la cafetería.

-Lo siento, pero una personita se demoró demasiado en la ducha. –Dijo tenten mirando a Hinata.

Y claro que se demoraría, si tenía los nervios de punta y todos sus sentidos comunes le decían que no fuera nuevamente allí.

-Ya no importa, se nos hace tarde para ir a la universidad. Cambiaron los horarios y la apertura comienza… -Sakura bajó su mirada para ver su reloj de pulsera-. 10 minutos.

-¡¿Diez minutos?! ¡Eso es demasiado pronto! Como diablos haremos para…

Hinata no escuchó a su intrépida amiga, en cambio toda su atención se desvió en el morral que Sakura cargaba en su mano derecha. Sakura notó su acción y desvió la mirada a esa dirección y luego, como si su ampolleta de recuerdos se prendiera, exclamó un _¡Ah!_ Tan grande que hasta Tenten se tuvo que interrumpir su queja.

-Me lo han dado en la cafetería. El dueño me dijo que era de un amigo tuyo. –Sakura extendió su brazo de modo que el morral quedo frente a sus narices-. Me pidió que te lo entregara para que se lo devolvieras.

Hinata no supo qué hacer a continuación: Si tomar el morral como si no supiera de quien era o correr de vuelta a su habitación porque sentía que algo malo iba a salir ese día. Optó por la primera opción, en parte porque no quería dejar a Sakura con la duda en su cara y porque en el fondo se sentía mal de que Sasuke haya perdido sus pertenencias por su culpa.

Hinata pensó que era estúpida pero era algo de su naturaleza, pensar primero en los demás antes que en ella, aunque a veces las personas no se lo merecieran.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Tenten la observaba con cautela y notó el cambio de humor de su amiga. Ya más tarde la bombardearía con sus preguntas.

-Mejor nos apresuramos. –Dijo sakura provocando que la atención se dirigiera a ella-. Aún falta que Hinata tome las clases ¿No?

Hinata asintió levemente tomando con fuerza el morral entre sus frías manos, pensando en cómo haría para devolverle eso a Sasuke. Y en primer lugar ¿Cómo lo contactaría para hacerle saber que tenía su morral?

Tenten y Sakura comenzaron a caminar y Hinata no tuvo otra opción que colgar el objeto sobre su hombro e imitar su acción. Tendría que cargar con él hasta la universidad y el resto del día, no tendría tiempo para llegar a su destino si iba su departamento.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, Hinata se puso levemente nerviosa, y cuando ella caía en esas circunstancias comenzaba a tararear canciones ridículas para terminar con su nerviosismo. _Es raro, considerando la clase de persona que eres,_ fue lo que le dijo Neji un día, pero era una manía que poseía desde que tenía 16 años de edad que difícilmente puede controlar.

Así que ahí estaba ella, con sus dos amigas cantando _"Call me maybe"_ mientras buscaban la oficina central para terminar de ingresar sus asignaturas al semestre. La primera vez que ingresó a la universidad de su ciudad le había pasado lo mismo, y es que se le daba horrible conocer gente nueva y adaptarse a un nuevo lugar.

Una vez que llegaron, el tipo que las estaba atendiendo le sonreía a Hinata de vez en cuando, como si intuyera que su nerviosismo era porque a Hinata le gustaba como le sonreía.

-Enserio Tenten, a veces tu amiga me da miedo. –Exclamó susurrante Sakura.

Tenten se controló la risa, es que a veces Hinata enserio se pasaba.

Le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente, provocando así que Hinata se tranquilizara un poco. Sonrió ante el tacto de su amiga y tomó el lápiz que desde hace 1 minuto el chico de las solicitudes le había extendido para que firmara los últimos papeles del contrato.

Pero a pesar de la acción de Tenten, ella seguía cantando la canción.

El celular de Sakura resonó levemente en su bolso a causa de un mensaje que, de suponer, era de su novio. Tomó el aparato entre las manos y cuando abrió la pantallita de Facebook sonrió para sus adentros. Tecleó algo rápido y luego guardó el celular.

-Hey chicas, mi novio vendrá ¿Les molesta que esté aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya era hora de que me presentaras a tu no-novio-oficial.

Tenten soltó su mano y se acercó a Sakura, la cual le decía entre risas lo equivocada que estaba de su afirmación. Hinata pudo escuchar poco sobre la conversación que tenían sus amigas, hacía tiempo que no firmaba tantos papeles como en ese momento por lo que no quería estropear todo, considerando que la firma debe ser idéntica a la que sale en la cédula de identidad o si no las firmas no te las aprueban. Y el hecho de que aquel chico no dejaba de verla y sonreírle de manera poco sutil no ayudaba mucho.

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y lo que Hinata pudo divisar a continuación fue el cuerpo de Sakura saltar sobre una de las personas que ingresaba con una gran sonrisa que, se dijo a sí misma, podría haber reconocido aunque tuviera 2.0 de miopía.

El lápiz se soltó de sus dedos y cayó con un sonido que se sintió tan fuerte ante el silencio que se apoderó de la sala cuando Naruto dejó de observar a Sakura y levantó sus azules ojos para chocar con los suyos.

A Naruto se le dio vuelta el mundo. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por hechos demasiados comprendidos y demasiado poderosos para combatirlos. Era una hoja arrojada al viento, una pluma en el mar tormentoso. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer salvo enfrentar la tempestad que hacía años no le ponía el mundo de cabeza.

-Hinata. –Susurró lentamente.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Era increíble para ella lo que el sonido de una voz que había anhelado oír desde hace años puede hacerle a su corazón latir de la forma en cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Porque para ella todo lo que había vivido con Naruto estaba empezando a parecerle surrealista, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Y ahora, después de años, se volvieron a ver. Se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, que decir o en qué dirección correr. De esas tres opciones, decidieron la primera, qué hacer, porque ambos se quedaron con un nudo en los pies y mudos ante la mirada inquisitiva de la gente que estaba rodeándolos.

* * *

 **Jess:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste ! ahora que al fin se han reencontrado después de todos estos años se sabrá lo que pasó entre ellos :D gracias por leer.

 **Akime Maxwell:** Muchas gracias lindo humano! espero que te guste este capítulo, pronto tus dudas se resolverán.

 **Son Of Time:** Tus mensajes siempre me alegran el día, eres un amor de humano. Me alegro que te guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla, tus mensajes me llenan de orgullo. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic hasta el final. Gracias!

 **Perla gd:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste y te subas al bote con este fic! gracias!

 **Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado :D al fin, después de años, se han reencontrado ¿Que pasará ahora?**

 **Nos leemos en otra!**


	7. Capítulo 7- Hinata & Naruto

**Hola gente! les traigo el capítulo 7 de where are you :D**

 **Gracias por los mensajes! tuve problemas al leerlos xD ya que Fanfiction al parecer tenía problemas internos y los autores no podían a acceder. En fin, gracias a todos, mas abajo responderé cada mensaje :)**

 **Ah, otra cosa! Esta vez el capítulo es narrado en primera persona. Creo que así se expresarán de mejor forma los sentimientos de los personajes ya que es un capítulo melancólico. Espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Naruto**.

Había dos cosas que Hinata me provocaba con tan solo mirarme. La primera, que es la más estúpida, me hacía observarla como un puberto de 11 años mira por primera vez una fotografía sacada de internet de una chica en paños menores. La segunda y menos importante, era la capacidad en la que mis 5 sentidos se obstruían por completo ante su sola presencia.

Aunque claro, yo pensaba que esos efectos ya no me los provocaba, considerando que terminamos hace 7 años y yo creía que había dado por sancionado el tema de Hinata Hyuga. Aunque tampoco me esperaba verla plantada delante de mí y detrás de mi no novia que se colgaba de mi cuello y sus ojos navegaban entre ella y yo.

Pero ahí estaba, con su metro 1.60 de altura tal y como la recuerdo, su cabello que le cae en forma de cascada hasta la cintura y con esos ojos perlados mirándome como si fuera el presidente de Estados Unidos en persona.

Y Dios mío, esos ojos. Esos malditos ojos eran lo único de ella que se mantenían intactos.

Sentí las ganas de llorar pero no de alegría, si no de la rabia que sentía hacia ella. ¿Cómo era capaz de aparecer como si nada, después de que se fuera de la misma forma hace 7 años atrás? Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día, porque los sentimientos me vinieron de golpe cuando la miré por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ustedes pensarán que exagero, pero ustedes jamás serán ella.

Quisiera tener de ella algo más que el recuerdo de algunos besos y de algunos trozos de palabras patéticas y entrecortadas, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado. Me hizo amarla y en vez de dejarme el mejor sentimiento de todos, me volvió débil.

-¿Se conocen?

Fue lo que pude reconocer, era la voz de mi Sakura. Tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que las cosas se salieran de control, Sakura no podía saber que ella era Hinata, mi Hinata.

 _Maldita sea, deja de mirarme de esa forma. No puedo yo solo con todo esto._ Es lo que pienso y parece que ella ha leído mi cabeza porque inmediatamente desvía su mirada hacia la persona que tengo detrás de mí.

Sasuke aparece como caído del cielo y espero que tenga la misma reacción que yo tuve momentos atrás, pero en cambio solo me mira primero a mí y luego a Hinata, y a deducir por la forma en cómo actúa sé que sabía que ella había regresado a la ciudad.

Al fin descubrí lo que el idiota estaba pensando en contarme esta mañana.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que tendría que comprarme un morral nuevo. –Fue lo que dijo antes de caminar a pasos seguros hacia ella.

Pude notar que el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó en el momento en que Sasuke se acercaba a ella y quise golpear a mi amigo por darse la libertad de provocar ese efecto en ella. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo de ahí para terminar la conversación que dejamos atrás hacía 7 años, pero en cambio solo rodeo a Sakura con mi brazo y la atraigo hacia mí con tanta fuerza que escucho un gemido salir de sus labios.

-Hola Hyuga, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Sasuke acercó su cara a la de ella que a mi parecer, era demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Lo peor de todo es que las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rosa cálido y me invadió una ola de rabia al cuerpo.

" _Muy bien Hinata, ahora estoy enojado"._

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me dirás el porqué se miran como si se quisieran comer con los ojos, Naruto?

Sakura puso sus manos sobre su pecho para darnos espacio. Sabía que estaba molesta por el tono de voz que usó al dirigirse a mí, el mismo que siempre usa cuando me meto en problemas.

-Un momento. ¿Te llamas Naruto?

Diviso de donde proviene esa voz y veo una chica con dos pompones en la cabeza mirándome. A juzgar por sus ojos sé que está molesta conmigo y lo peor es que ni idea porqué.

-¿Él es Naruto, el mismo Naruto que estoy pensando qué es?

Ahora mira a Hinata y no quiero demostrar las ganas que tengo de saber lo que va a responder.

Pero se queda callada, bajando la mirada directamente hacia el suelo y con los hombros caídos.

-Ella no habla, al menos eso me ha dado a entender.

Sasuke dice esto mirando hacia mi dirección. Ya tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacerle una extensa entrevista y decirle que es un maldito gilipollas, pero por el momento no digo nada ante la amenaza que desprenden sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal si hablas tú?

Sé que Sakura no me dejará tranquilo luego de este extraño reencuentro, a menos que hable justo ahora.

Pero ¿Qué demonios digo? ¿Qué nos conocimos en la secundaria, fuimos novios y terminamos (más bien me dejó) porque de repente ella se le dio la gana? Creo que Sakura no le haría feliz esa respuesta.

-No sé, no la conozco. –Respondo en cambio.

Sé que las he jodido, lo sé por la forma en cómo Hinata arquea la espalda para hundirse más en su lugar, pero no sé qué otra cosa responder ante las miradas reprobatorias de mi no novia y mejor amigo.

Lo siguiente que sucede me deja desconectado: Hinata deja los papeles que poseía en sus manos sobre el escritorio, se aparta de nosotros y da media vuelta hacia la salida que da a los pasillos de la universidad.

Y todo eso delante de mis narices.

Quiero correr detrás de ella, preguntarte tantas cosas que me he preguntado en los últimos años, pero en cambio me quedo en mi lugar sin otra cosa que hacer que ver como desaparece de mi vista. Sasuke en cambio me mira con el ceño fruncido y sé que me debe estar odiando en estos momentos, pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que él las ha cagado primero conmigo.

En cambio no me dice nada, solo me mira por última vez y sale como alma lleva el diablo por la misma puerta que ha salido mi ex novia.

Y yo me quedo como idiota detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Hinata**

Soy dura conmigo misma, ¿pero no es mejor ser honesto acerca de estas cosas antes de que alguien pueda usarlo en tu contra? ¿Antes de que alguien pueda romper tu corazón? ¿No es mejor romperlo tú mismo? Pensé que la honestidad hacia a la gente fuerte, pero eso solo pasa en libros.

Supongo que la vida quiere jugarme una mala pasada, algo así como el karma después de cómo actué en mi adolescencia y que peor devolviéndolo donde más me duele: Naruto.

Ignoré el hecho de que sus azules ojos se oscurecieron como la tormenta cuando me vio, y también ignoré el hecho de que era el hombre que Sakura nos ha escondido durante el último mes ¿Cómo es posible que el mundo sea tan pequeño? Mi nueva amiga está con la persona que más he amado y más daño me ha hecho ¡Es simplemente destellante!

No quiero mirar hacia atrás. Quiero olvidar lo que pasó en los últimos 5 minutos. Quiero olvidar el hecho de que vi a Naruto y me provoca la misma sensación que la última vez que lo vi. Y cuando vi su sonrisa lo supe, esa era la sonrisa que había esperado volver a ver.

Ni siquiera sabía qué dirección estaba tomando. Había muchas personas saliendo o entrando a las aulas, por lo que pensé que era el inicio de las clases y yo huyendo del fantasma que me atormenta desde los 14 años. Sé que debería haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa, lo sé porque Naruto esperaba eso de mí, pero me quedé tan helada ante su presencia que no pude articular palabra alguna, además de que Sakura me miraba como si acabara de resolver el enigma de la vida.

Y lo peor fue cuando salieron esas palabras de sus labios. _No sé, no la conozco._

Realmente no esperaba a que dijera lo contrario, a Naruto siempre lo avergoncé, incluso cuando estábamos saliendo, así que era obvio que dijera que nunca me había visto. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos y la gente le preguntaba que era su novia a él le era difícil confirmarlo. Pero en el fondo quería que dijera la verdad, que me recordara y que quisiera hablar de mí, pero en cambio me dio un mal rato amargo.

Como siempre lo había hecho.

Salgo del edificio y el golpe frío golpea mi cara al instante. Sé que tengo la cara roja por el calor que siento en ella. Intento inhalar de alguna forma para tranquilizarme y poner en orden mis sentimientos pero se me hace muy difícil. Tengo el corazón en la garganta y no sé si es por la maratón que he hecho o por el efecto Uzumaki Naruto.

Bajo los escalones y diviso a no muy escasos metros una pequeña banca, necesito sentarme porque mis rodillas comienzan a temblar. Cuando llego y me siento, veo a Sasuke por la misma puerta de donde yo salí y noto que mueve la cabeza en busca de algo. Cuando sus ojos me miran a la distancia recupera el aire y comienza a acercarse a mí con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Y yo que pensaba que mis fantasmas habían desaparecido.

-Creo que esto ya lo hemos vivido. El que tu huyas y yo te persiga se está haciendo típio entre nosotros. –Me dice cuando llega a mi lado y sin invitación se sienta.

Intento no responderle, pero las ganas no me faltan. Sasuke siempre ha sido así conmigo desde que tengo memoria y a pesar de los años no tiene ganas de cambiar esa actitud conmigo.

-Pero, eso de que no hables, es algo nuevo.

Sé que me está mirando pero me niego a devolverle el gesto. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y esta vez no es por miedo, si no por la rabia que tengo. Sé que me quiere sacar de quicio pero no lo dejaré, en el pasado siempre lo lograba pero ya no soy la misma niña ridícula que le gustaba pelear por todo.

Ahora soy más miedosa.

-¿Me devolverás mi morral o te quedarás con él?

-Y tú ¿Dejarás de comportarte como si quisieras arreglar todo?

Sé que lo he sorprendido por la forma en cómo abre sus ojos, pero la impresión no tarda en desaparecer de su cara para que la reemplace una de enfado.

-Al menos te hice hablar. –Susurra y desvía la mirada.

Lo imito y sé lo que viene a continuación: Intentará sacarme información a toda costa.

-Sigues siendo infantil, Hinata.

-Bueno, discúlpame por serlo.

Sasuke escapa un bufido y a mí me hierve la sangre. Había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser a veces.

-Has cambiado. Lo que no sé si lo hiciste para bien o para mal.

Tomo el morral entre mis manos y se lo paso a él con tanta fuerza que tiene que encorvarse para que el impacto no sea tan amenazador.

-Claro que he cambiado. –Intento sonar lo más calmada que puedo-. Mis primeros años de secundaria fueron terribles. Mi mejor amigo me traicionó por un gilipollas y ese gilipollas me rompió el corazón una y otra vez. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué sea la misma Hinata que conoces desde los 6 años? ¿O que te trate con el mismo cariño y me olvide de la mierda que me hiciste?

Listo, lo dije. Dije exactamente lo que tenía planeado decirle a Naruto cuando lo vi en la oficina, pero que por motivos anexos no pude porque me quedé helada. Con Sasuke todo se me hace más fácil.

De repente, el comienza a reírse y a mí me vuelve a temblar el cuerpo.

-Retiro lo dicho, no has cambiado en nada. –Posa su codo en su rodilla y apoya su cabeza en su mano-. Sigues siendo la misma, solo que más reservada y tímida. En tus años de rebelde dudo que hayas escapado como escapaste hace poco de Naruto.

Escuchar su nombre hace que me tranquilice de inmediato. Bajo los hombros y miro hacia el suelo, toda la rabia y valentía que sentí hace unos momentos se desvanecen enseguida.

-Me pilló de sorpresa, eso es todo.

-Ajá. –Ahora es él quien mira sus pies-. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, pero creo que ya tendremos tiempo para ello. Él también las tiene Hinata, y no creo que sea bueno que lo estés evitando después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes.

Me pican los ojos y sé que en cualquier minuto me pongo a llorar.

-¿Pasó entre nosotros? –Respondo con timidez.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y me mira como si fuera otra persona.

-Hinata. Aunque no lo creas, Naruto no lo pasó bien cuando te fuiste.

Ahora soy yo la que bufe.

-Me imagino cuanto sufrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tendría que lidiar conmigo.

-Estás equivocada. Para él nunca fuiste un estorbo.

-Pero ¿A qué juegan ustedes dos? –Me levanto de mi asiento y muevo mis manos para que note lo enfadada que estoy-. ¿Tengo que recordarles todo lo que me hicieron en la secundaria? No vengas ahora a actuar como un amigo, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar el pasado.

-No necesitas enfadarte.

-¡Claro que necesito hacerlo! –Alzo la voz e ignoro las miradas que unos estudiantes me hacen cuando pasan por alrededor de nosotros-. Estuve enfadada todo este tiempo, todos estos 7 años. Me preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste, el porqué mi mejor amigo no me defendía de los rumores que se extendían y el bullying que sufría por parte de mis compañeros de curso. No sabes cuánto te odié a ti y a Naruto. Los odié tanto que lloré todas las noches por casi 1 año encontrándole sentido a lo que me hicieron. Así que disculpa si estoy enfadada contigo y por no darte un abrazo la primera vez que te vi.

Estoy llorando. Mi voz se apaga de a poco a medida que le escupo todas esas palabras a Sasuke y no puedo evitar lanzar un chillido al final. Él me mira callado y con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión. Se levanta y queda frente a mí y sé que tiene ganas de abrazarme cuando sus brazos se levantan ligeramente pero me alejo dos pasos hacia atrás.

Lo que sigue a continuación es un silencio incómodo y tortuoso. Quiero que me diga algo, cualquier cosa, pero en cambio se queda callado.

-Ni siquiera me has pedido disculpas. –Digo.

-No puedo hacerlo. –Levanta la cabeza y me mira intensamente-. Tú sola te buscaste todo lo que te pasó.

Abro mi boca para decir algo más pero inmediatamente la cierro. Sus palabras me perforaron el corazón y sé que ya no tengo nada más que agregar cuando nuevamente los latidos de mi corazón golpean mi garganta. Me limpio las lágrimas que ahora salen más amenazante con mis mangas y ahogo un suspiro melancólico.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca más. –Digo amenazante y me retiro inmediatamente.

Sasuke intenta decir algo, pero mis piernas son más rápidas y salgo de su vista antes de que pueda abrir la boca. No me esperaba esto este año, no después de todo lo que pasé. Sabía que correría el riesgo de encontrármelos al volver a Japón pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y menos que los viera en la universidad que tanto me costó entrar.

Estoy pensando seriamente en buscarme otra.

Tengo ese pensamiento en mente, así que me dirijo a la oficina para cancelar todo y deseo en lo más profundo que Naruto ya no se encuentre ahí. Pienso en Tenten y de lo eufórica que debe estar por mi salida gloriosa y la forma en cómo me debe estar buscando en estos momentos. De Sakura no me espero nada más que su odio incondicional si es que Naruto le contó sobre nosotros, y no me extrañaría que no lo haya hecho.

Me dirijo a mi casillero y saco los libros y mochila que ya no necesitaré por ahora. Estoy tan concentrada en ello que no me doy cuenta que hay una persona al lado mío mirándome fijamente y sé que no debo cruzar la mirada, pero por acto de inercia termino haciéndolo igual.

Naruto está apoyado en el casillero de al lado con ambos brazos cruzados y mirándome con una expresión que no puedo adivinar. De inmediato paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro tan fijamente que tengo miedo de que pueda perforarle la cara.

-Espero que no estés haciendo lo que pienso que estás haciendo.

Pienso en responderle, pero a cambio bajo la mirada y término de sacar las últimas cosas, las pongo en mi mochila y cierro el casillero para luego caminar hacia la salida. Apenas comienzo a mover las piernas ciento una mano en mi antebrazo que me obliga a detenerme inmediatamente. Sé de quién pertenece y es por eso que no me hago el favor de voltearme para encararlo, solo me quedo quieta en mi lugar dándole la espalda a mi ex novio.

* * *

 **Naruto**

Siempre creo que cuando uno siente algo debe hacerse cargo de ello, no dejarlo pasar. Creo que si uno tiene un "te extraño", un "te quiero", un "muero por verte" en algún rincón del cuerpo debe dejarlo salir. Debe decirlo, no debe quedarse con las ganas. En este caso siento unas ganas de gritarle a la persona que sostengo con la mano tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Creí que si me paraba frente a ella como lo hice ahora sería quien empezaría a gritarme, como en los viejos tiempos. En cambio solo recibí una mirada llena de tristeza y que me ignorara como si nunca me hubiera visto en la vida.

Como no reacciona, soy yo quien lo hace. Me adelanto a ella y camino empujándola detrás de mí. En ningún momento suelto su brazo y sé que esto tendrá consecuencias por la forma en cómo los demás nos miran en este momento. Salgo del edificio y como si la vida estuviera hecha para estos momentos comienza a llover. Adelanto el paso y nos dirigimos al gran árbol del campus que en ese momento está vacío. Será una gran fortaleza para refugiarse.

Cuando llegamos, suelto a Hinata del brazo y me doy vuelta para mirarla. Ella permanece con sus brazos cruzados sosteniendo su mochila y la mirada fija en el suelo, la cual se oculta tras su flequillo. Al igual que yo, respira agitadamente por el paso acelerado que adopté, formándose pequeñas burbujas de aire que emanan de nuestras bocas. La miro y no sé qué decirle a continuación y ella está tan nerviosa que sus hombros comienzan a temblar ligeramente. Las gotas de la lluvia se atascan en su largo cabello que parece escarcha y sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas.

Y esa es una imagen que nunca había visto de ella. Nunca había visto lo frágil que se ve ahora.

-Yo… –Intento decir, pero las palabras se atascan a medio camino. Carraspeo un poco mi garganta y pongo ambas manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros-. Necesito hablar con…

-Por favor. –Me detiene y ahora es ella la que me mira-. Simplemente evitémonos esto.

Me quedo anonado antes sus palabras y toda la rabia que había desaparecido hace poco comienza a emanar de nuevo.

-¿Esto? Defíneme lo que es esto Hinata. Porque yo me quedé atascado el día en que decidiste alejarte de mí.

Ahora es ella quien parece enfadada.

-¿Y qué más esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara en esa escuela, con esos compañeros de curso, los cuales su misión en la vida era gritarme cosas y hacerme bromas pesadas mientras tú no hacías nada más que apoyarlos?

Me quedo callado y no sé qué decir a continuación. Pedirle perdón sería lo más sensato pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo disculparme con ella porque aún ciento un pequeño odio y eso es lo que más me duele.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que el día en que volviéramos a encontrarnos hablaríamos como dos personas maduras. –Empuja su mochila a su hombro derecho y la deja colgar ahí-. Siempre quise que me dijeras las dos palabras mágicas: _"Perdóname, Hinata."_ Pero sé que eso no es lo que me quieres decir ¿No?

-¿Y cómo esperas a que te lo diga? ¿Realmente te mereces que te diga eso?

-No es si me lo merezca o no, se trata de empatía. –Grita, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de su tono de voz y lo siguiente que dice es casi un susurro-. Yo sé que no fui la mejor novia, y puede que todo lo que me hiciste tú y tus amigos me lo merezca, pero nadie se merece que lo pisoteen una y otra vez. Creí que serías más maduro que ellos y me pedirías perdón algún día, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

Se aprieta los ojos con las manos como si así pudiera volver a introducir las lágrimas en su cráneo. _No llores,_ pienso, si dejas escapar parte de tus emociones, saldrá todo afuera y no acabará nunca.

-Era la única manera de defenderme de ti. –Le digo y ella ríe sarcásticamente bajo el montón de lágrimas que salen de sus perlados ojos.

-Había otras maneras de "defenderte de mí". Me destruiste Naruto, me destruiste de una manera que me cambió completamente. En cambio yo no te hice nada, porque te veo ahora y eres la misma persona que conocí hace 7 años.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –La lluvia comienza a hacerse más fuerte y dudo que el árbol pueda protegernos por más tiempo-. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no fuiste la mejor novia y había tantos rumores de ti que no sabía que creer.

-¿Y tanto te costaba preguntármelo directamente? Ninguna vez lo hiciste. En cambio sólo te dedicabas a confirmarlo con tus amigos que no tenían nada más que hacer que molestarme.

Me quedo sin más argumentos. Ahora que Hinata me lo dice de esta forma, tan vulnerable y rota, sé que las he cagado. Y también sé que fui un completo idiota cuando estuvimos juntos y que la destruí completamente.

El problema es que no sé como remediar el pasado. Si por mi fuera, viajaría a él y haría las cosas mejor de los que la he hecho. En cambio solo me queda decirle lo único que puedo decir en este momento.

-Lo siento. –Respondo.

Ella me mira con la boca ligeramente abierta, se me queda observando durante unos segundos y luego baja la mirada. Sus hombros se mueven ahora bruscamente y sé que está llorando desconsoladamente. Tengo ganas de abrazarla, pero eso no ayudaría en nada ahora.

¿Cómo pude ser tan malo?

-Vete a la mierda, Naruto. –Lo dice con tal tono de furia que me da un ligero escalofrío-. Déjame aquí con mis sentimientos y cicatrices en paz y no te preocupes por mí. Nunca lo hiciste ¿Porqué comenzar ahora?.

Me mira por última vez y se da media vuelta y sé que nuestra conversación termina aquí. Enfadado, medio aún enamorado de ella y tremendamente dolido, la imito y me voy, pensando en ella, en mí y en nosotros por última vez.

¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

 **Hinakey91sm:** JAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAAJ me reí demasiado con tu comentario xD

 **Guest:** Son compañeros sexuales (?)

 **uzumakii:** Hola! muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Lo siento si te dejo con la duda xD espero que con este capitulo pueda disipar un poco tus dudas. Y Naruto y Sakura no salen del todo.

 **andy aly NH:** Hola! me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias!

 **Son Of Time :** Hola! gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Al fin llegó el encuentro de Hinata y Naruto con este capítulo y vaya que sí se dijeron unas cuantas verdades. Me costó un poco realizarlo, ya que ambos tienen sentimientos encontrados y no sabía cómo expresarlo en la escritura para que todo saliera bien xD espero que haya quedado a gusto de ustedes ¿Cómo te imaginabas su encuentro? me gustaría saberlo, creo que nadie esperaba que el encuentro fuera así xD nos leemos en otra y gracias!

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH:** Hola! Como dije arriba, son compañeros sexuales :) ya explicaré mas adelante el porqué tienen esa relacion. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 **Akime Maxwell:** La dimensión desconocida xD espero que con este capi te hagas una idea del porqué Hinata se alejó de él. Mas adelante narraré lo que pasó ese día y de su relacion. Gracias!

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos en otra!**


	8. Capítulo 8- Miedo

**Hola gente, perdón por la tardanza. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8. Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **T** enten tuvo que recurrir a todo lo que tenía al alcance de sus manos y paciencia para convencer a su amiga que no anulara el contrato de ingreso a la Universidad. Luego de encontrarla en los baños completamente empapada y echa un bulto supo que algo había pasado, pero conociendo a Hinata no hablaría hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente calmada y en un lugar seguro.

Esa tarde, llamó a un taxi y la llevó a su departamento como muchas veces había hecho en el pasado. Le pidió amablemente que se diera una ducha pero Hinata se negó completamente. Luego de un rato, fue a su habitación y se deshizo de su ropa mojada y la sustituyó por una nueva y seca. Tenten la miraba a lo lejos, siguiendo cada movimiento con sus oscuros ojos. A pesar del reencuentro con Naruto, se veía bastante "decente". Tenten siempre pensó que si Hinata volvía a ver a su ex novio volvería a caer en un pozo sin fin. Pero ahí estaba, paseándose por los pasillos de la casa mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla de color violeta y sin rastros de querer llorar.

Y eso es lo que más le preocupaba a Tenten.

Luego de terminar su acción, Hinata se sentó a su lado y fue ahí cuando pronunció las 5 palabras que Tenten pensó que era la bomba de su post-depresión.

-Me retiraré de la universidad. –Fue lo que dijo.

Y Tenten explotó.

Lo siguiente que presenció Hinata fue ver como su amiga gritaba palabras inapropiadas para cualquier oído humano. ' _Si te largas, me corto las tetas.'_ Fue lo que le dijo luego de que se calmara un poco. Hinata no pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa pero aún así la tristeza seguía ahí. Tenten se quedó con ella hablando de las miles de posibilidades negativas que pasarían si ella se largaba así sin más, y de lo arrepentida que estaría en un par de años más cuando sentara cabeza y se diera cuenta que un hombre acabó con su sueño. A Hinata esto último se le clavó en la cabeza al igual que una espada y es que su amiga tenía razón.

Se despidieron y Tenten la obligó a prometer que se lo pensaría mejor y Hinata asintió, aunque no estaba segura de cumplir con su tarea satisfactoriamente. Más que pensar en su futuro de estudio o no, pensó en Naruto y su fogosa conversación. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría pidiéndole disculpas por el Bullying que le había ocasionado en la escuela? Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado eso. Pero ahora, esa misma tarde, había visto en sus ojos la más sincera expresión de consuelo y arrepentimiento que jamás había visto en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, luego de ver los transparentes ojos de Naruto vaciló, pero los malos recuerdos y la amargura la hicieron volver a la realidad de golpe.

 _No caigas de nuevo._ Se dijo en ese instante y todo cambió.

Realmente quería decirle esas palabras, pero en cambio soltó lo que a lo largo de los años siempre había pensado decirle si es que volvían a verse, ' _Vete a la mierda'_ y así lo hizo. El problema era que nunca se imaginó que luego de decirlas, la expresión que adoptó Naruto le iba a doler tanto como el día en que lo dejó atrás.

No podía mentirse a sí misma, sabía que no podía. La verdad era que aún seguía enamorada de él y eso era absurdamente ridículo considerando todas las cosas que le hizo. Pero no podía evitarlo, con tan solo volver a verlo y tenerlo tan cerca provocó que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que aseguraba poder sentirlo en la garganta, y eso era absurdamente ridículo.

¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada de su matón? ¿De su bully? ¿De su ex novio que en más de una ocasión rompió su corazón? No podía ser tan estúpida.

Pero lamentablemente lo era.

Se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo y se deshizo ahí. En la oscuridad de su habitación la imagen de Naruto le vino de golpe y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. En el fondo, se alegraba de volver a verlo, pero el sentimiento de ira era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Se quedó dormida con ese pensamiento y los recuerdos de su pasado junto a su lado. No hay nada más doloroso y mortal, que un recuerdo de amor, a solas en la habitación.

* * *

Aunque inconscientemente lo hacía, Naruto fijaba la mirada entre las personas como si estuviera buscando algo. Aunque claro, él no admitiría que la estaba buscando.

Sabía que no se había ido del campus, en más de una ocasión fue a la central y podía ver su nombre en la lista de ingresados a inicios del segundo semestre. El problema era que ya había pasado más de una semana (no es como si hubiera contado los días) y ella no daba señales de vida.

Evitaba saltarse sus clases o tomarse más tiempo en el receso, pero no podía evitarlo. Hubo varias veces en que esperó en una esquina de su casillero para ver si salía como por arte de magia de alguna parte, pero nunca lograba localizarla.

Luego de ese día se sentía mentalmente derrotado e impaciente. No quería admitirlo, pero sus palabras lo mataron y no podía obtener la revancha si ella seguía jugando a las escondidas. En más de una ocasión quiso acercarse a su amiga de pompones graciosos que veía de vez en cuando en los pasillos, pero luego de unas miradas para nada amigables de parte de ella sabía que no contaría con su ayuda.

Y definitivamente no podía intentar sacarle información a Sakura. Ese era otro problema que pronto necesitaría arreglar si es que quería conservar su amistad y algo más.

Estaba apoyado como todas las mañanas en su casillero viendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado.

-Deberías dejar de actuar como un psicópata. La gente está empezando a hablar.

-Honestamente y sin ánimos de ofender, me importa una mierda.

-Bueno, díselo a Sakura. Escuché de las chicas de atletismo que espera a que Hinata vuelva para dejar las cosas claras.

Naruto al fin volteó a verlo.

-No creo que Sakura sea de esas. –Masculló.

-Yo creo que sí. –Sasuke avanza hasta quedar al frente de él-. Si llega a pasar algo ¿De qué lado estarás?

Naruto frunce el ceño.

-¿No es obvio? –Dice entre dientes.

-¿Es realmente así? –Sasuke acomoda el peso de su morral en su hombro derecho antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Naruto apretó tan fuertemente sus puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Hinata. Y aunque las personas lo tacharan de psicópata, no abandonaría la idea de hablar con ella. No después de que al fin volvieron a encontrarse.

Pero primero tenía que armar sus pensamientos. Puede que estaba forzando las cosas, a pesar de que no quería desaprovechar ningún minuto, pero era claro que no estaba pensando lo suficiente y eso era una desventaja para él. Si por arte de magia Hinata aparecía por los pasillos y lo viera se quedaría sin palabras, ni siquiera tenía pensado que decirle cuando la tuviera frente suyo.

Además estaba el asunto de Sakura y lo que su amigo le había dicho. ¿Realmente Sakura la estaba buscando para hablar con ella en no muy buenos términos?

 _Si llega a pasar algo ¿De qué lado estarás?_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, dio media vuelta y prendió camino a la facultad de medicina. Ya sabía con quien tenía que hablar primero antes de que una bomba estallara frente a sus narices.

Estaba en ello cuando dio vuelta en la esquina y su plan se vino abajo en cosas de segundos. Hinata estaba frente a él con sus ojos tan desorbitados como los de Naruto. La cara de Hinata se debatía entre el asombro y la decepción y Naruto no pudo descubrir el porqué de este último. Quiso hacerse a un lado para evitar hablar con ella (Gracioso, ya que era lo primero que estaba esperando hacer está última semana) pero Hinata imitó su paso y terminaron chocando sin querer. Y así repitieron la hazaña cinco veces más hasta que Hinata habló.

-Discúlpame. –Dijo.

Naruto sabía qué se refería a la torpeza en cómo intentaba seguir su camino. Aquello lo encontró tan adorable que no pudo esconder una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo te disculpas por cosas así? –Naruto tenía una mano en su boca para ocultar la risa de los ojos perlados.

Hinata enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo. –Masculló.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que Naruto no aguantó más. La risa se extendió por todo el pasillo y los estudiantes lo miraban como contagiándose con él. Y Hinata no fue la excepción, a pesar de que no buscaba reír con él, la situación le pareció más que divertida considerando los últimos acontecimientos.

 _La discusión bajo el árbol._

Hinata dejó de reír y Naruto paró con ella. Ahora Hinata lo miraba con tristeza y Naruto se puso rígido en cosa de segundos.

-Discúlpame por hablarte así el otro día. –Posó su mano en su codo como si así pudiera protegerse de él-. No tenía derecho de gritarte.

Naruto se rascó la nuca. Acción que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso.

-No te disculpes. –Dice luego de un rato-. Al final, me merecía esas palabras.

Hinata levanta la cabeza para discutirle, pero desvía la mirada enseguida.

-Naruto, yo…

Paró en seco. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Realmente merecía que lo odiara, pero Hinata no lo sentía del todo. En el fondo, quería hablar con él sin ataduras y sin rabia, en un tono neutro y como dos personas que dejaron el pasado atrás para seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Y ese era el verdadero problema, Hinata no podía olvidar el pasado.

Y Naruto no quería olvidar.

-Está bien. –Naruto lleva su índice hasta los labios de ella-. A veces, el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

Hinata asiente avergonzada ante el repentino contacto de su piel con la suya y no puede evitar sentir sus mejillas sonrosadas de repente. Naruto involuntariamente provocó aquel contacto y se sintió en trance cuando sintió los labios de Hinata entre sus dedos. Se quedó un segundo más tocando su boca hasta que retiró su mano con rapidez y ambos extrañaron el contacto enseguida.

Hinata lo miraba con su boca entreabierta, esperando añadir algo más o bien porque esperaba a que Naruto terminara de hacer lo que había empezado. Ante esos azules ojos que la miraban con un brillo difícil de entender, Hinata era como una niña desnuda ante aquella mirada.

Naruto quería decirle algo, pero no podía articular palabra.

Tenten apareció detrás de Hinata, terminando el momento íntimo.

-¿Qué le haces a Hinata? –Dijo parándose delante de ella, siendo un escudo entre los dos.

Hinata inmediatamente se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡Tenten! Solo estábamos hablando.

-¿Así que te llamas Tenten? –Naruto se encorvó para estar a la altura de ambas- Un nombre ridículo para una persona ridícula.

Tenten afiló la mirada y Hinata no podía estar más asustada. Cuando su amiga se enoja, más vale salir corriendo.

-Escúchame bien rubio oxigenado. –Naruto iba a protestar, pero Tenten apoyó su dedo índice tal como él lo había hecho antes con Hinata, solo que ahora tocaba su pecho-. Más te vale dejar a Hinata en paz, si no yo misma me encargaré de quitarte el orgullo de pelotas que te quedan colgando entre las piernas.

Hinata ahogó un grito y Naruto se quedó sorprendido.

-Así es, te vez mejor callado. –Tenten giró sobre sus talones y ahora miraba a Hinata-. ¿Ya fuiste a la oficina central?

De repente Hinata olvidó las palabras de su amiga y su asombro se desvaneció. Había olvidado el porqué había acudido a la universidad ese día y sus ánimos se derrumbaron. Inconscientemente miró a Naruto por encima del hombro de su amiga y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con tristeza, como si así le comunicara un mensaje discreto.

Naruto pudo notar su expresión y sabía que no era nada bueno.

-¿Porqué necesitar ir a la oficina? –Le dijo Naruto sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Sigues aquí? –Tenten lo miró por encima del hombro.

-No estoy hablando contigo. –Naruto dijo esto tan pesadamente que hasta Tenten le dio un escalofrío-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Vuelve a su ciudad. Ha venido a cancelar la matrícula. Enserio Hinata ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció ante las palabras de Tenten. Hinata pestañeó varias veces antes de desviar la mirada a cualquier parte con tal de no seguir viéndolo.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Te vas? ¿De nuevo?

Esto último Naruto lo dijo alzando los brazos para luego dejarlos caer lado a lado. Hinata podía notar en su tono de voz que estaba molesto, casi enfadado y podía adivinar un poco el porqué, pero no quería divagar más en el asunto.

-Así es idiota. –Ahora tenten le da la espalda a Hinata para mirarlo a él-. ¿Y por quién crees que se va? ¿No te bastó con destruirla en el pasado? Ni tonta se queda en el mismo lugar…

-¡Te dije que no estoy hablando contigo! ó Naruto, provocando que ambas sacudieran ligeramente sus cuerpos-. ¿Qué eres? ¿Su cotorra que hablas por ella?

-S-soy su amiga idiota.

-Ya basta Tenten. –Hinata posó su mano en el hombro de ella-. Puedo hablar por mí misma.

-Pero Hinata…

-Nada. –Inhaló una bocanada de aire y luego la miró-. Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Déjame a solas con él.

Tenten vaciló, pero ante el tono suplicante de su amiga no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Miró a Naruto por última vez como si pudiera atravesarle la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga antes de salir de sus ojos.

Hinata miró a Naruto y le indicó el pequeño asiento que estaba a unos pasos más allá. Naruto la siguió en el trayecto y cuando se sentaron esperó impaciente a que dijera algo.

Ante aquella escena, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que estuvo con ella en el pasado.

-Es lo mejor que se me da ¿No crees?

-No. –Naruto quiso tomarle la mano como la última vez que la vio, pero se desistió ante su voluntad-. No deberías irte por mi culpa.

-No me voy por ti. –Mintió, bien sabía que era por él, pero no quería decírselo-. Tengo unas cosas pendientes en mi antigua ciudad.

-¿Y aquí no las tienes?

Hinata dio un respingo ante su pregunta.

-No hablemos de eso. –Musitó.

-Tenemos que hacerlo. –Naruto tomó su cabeza entre las manos antes de volver a mirarla-. Hinata ¿No te importé en el pasado?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo.

Naruto sabía a lo que se refería y ahora era él quien quería abandonar la conversación. Realmente no estaba preparado para darle una explicación a Hinata.

-Dime algo Naruto. –Llevó un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja-. ¿Cuál es el afán de estar desesperado por hablar conmigo?

-No estoy desesperado.

-Lo estás. Vi como me esperabas todas las mañanas enfrente de mi casillero.

 _Así que si vino._ Pensó Naruto y la sola idea de que Hinata lo haya descubierto provocó que se sintiera avergonzado.

-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas. –Dijo entre dientes y con las mejillas encendidas.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Como te dije el otro día, ya no tiene sentido hacerlo.

-Hinata, mis acciones no fueron las mejores. Debí hablar contigo en el pasado para disipar los rumores, pero tenía miedo de lo que la gente diría si me acercaba a ti cuando…

No pudo terminar la frase, pero ella la terminó por él.

-Cuando fingimos terminar.-Respondió.

-Exacto. Y cuando estábamos juntos, ósea cuando nos escondíamos para vernos, siempre discutíamos. Creo que eso era lo que más odiaba.

-¿Por eso en la escuela me molestabas con tu grupito de amigos?

Hinata lo dijo en tono sarcástico y con cierto enfado que Naruto pudo percibir. Si no tomaba las riendas de la situación, la conversación terminaría igual que la anterior.

-Hinata, sé que no fue correcto hacer eso. Pero no sabía de qué otra forma actuar. Estaba enfadado contigo por los rumores que circulaban de ti. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? Mi novia me engañaba con un chico de un curso superior y además estaba el hecho de que eras rebelde en esa época ¿Que más podía esperar? Lo único que tenía para defenderme era quitarte de mi camino y encontrarnos de vez en cuando sin que nadie supiera.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que vinieras directamente a mi a hablar del tema y no creer en tu... -Hinata desvió la mirada-. mejor amiga. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Tus acciones no fueron las mejores y ese es el problema. No son las acciones de una persona las que hacen daño. Es el amor. Si no hubiese amor unido a la acción, el dolor sería un poco más fácil de soportar.

Hinata se levantó del asiento y Naruto la imitó en silencio.

-Es por eso que es mejor irme por donde regresé. Si me quedo aquí, viéndote todos los días, no creo que sea capaz de seguir con mi vida normal.

-Creí que no te ibas por mí.

-En parte lo hago, pero no del todo.

-Entonces no voy entendiendo. –Naruto se pasa una mano por su revoltoso cabello rubio-. ¿Por qué irte de nuevo?

 _¿Porqué irte de nuevo de mi lado?_ Quiso decirle a cambio, pero no pudo.

Hinata lo miró como si entendiera el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

-Porque es lo que mejor se me da. Huir de las cosas que me hacen daño.

* * *

 **uzumakii:** Hinata está hecha un lío xD no me extrañaría que decida golpear a Naruto a lo largo de la historia. Lo siento si te dejé con la duda, no se me da bien explicar los hechos hahaha.

 **123:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste :D

 **Akime Maxwell:** Exactamente como dices, Sasuke jugará un rol importante aquí. Espero que te esté gustando la historia :D

Son Of Time: Me alegro de que te guste la historia. No se me da muy bien hacer un desenlace en el rollo entre Hinata y Naruto, pero supongo que poco a poco lo desenvolveré bien. Al amor le falta mucho aún, pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

 **Muchas gracias a todos!**


	9. Capítulo 9- Primer encuentro

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Dios, amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 _Hace seis años atrás…_

7 de marzo del año 2009.

 **Primer encuentro.**

* * *

A pesar de que los años le habían brindado la experiencia necesaria para afrontar este tipo de problemas, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. No es como si ese fuera su primer día de escuela de intercambio, al contrario había pasado por 3 escuelas distintas por el constante cambio de trabajo de su padre Hiashi. Pero ese día por sobre todo se encontraba sumamente inquieta, como si estuviera esperando impacientemente a que los mundos colisionaran en cualquier momento y se abriera alguna grieta en el cielo en cual después se tornaría negra.

Tal vez estaba paranoica o era la edad, ya que su niñera le había hablado más de alguna vez de los cambios bruscos que se tienen en la adolescencia, más cuando tienes 15 años y no sabes absolutamente muy poco de tu cuerpo y tus emociones. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos acontecimientos, tenía que asistir ese día a la escuela si no quería más tarde llevarse una reprocha de su estricto padre.

Así que así lo hizo. Bajó al primer piso y no quiso desayunar por los retorcijones que se albergaban en su estómago. Se despidió de su niñera con una sonrisa y salió rumbo a la calle, camino hacia su nueva escuela la cual prometía ser distinta a cualquiera que antes hubiera asistido.

Y vaya que así sería.

Antes de ese día, cuando aún era enero y la mayoría de las personas salían de sus casas para adentrarse a las vacaciones de verano ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín de su casa cuidando de las flores que su madre con tanta dedicación hacía cuando aún se encontraba con vida. En ese tiempo exclusivo para ella, Hinata divagó por su mente y recordó los millones de sucesos vergonzosos que la han perseguido a lo largo de su vida. No tenía el temperamento o el carácter de su padre o su hermana, ni mucho menos la franqueza de su primo Neji. Ella más que nada era una persona tranquila, sumamente tímida y con un tartamudeo que salía a la luz cada vez que tenía miedo o estaba nerviosa. Es por esas cualidades que ella poseía que a veces pensaba que era adoptada, y cuando tal pensamiento era muy fogoso como para recordarlo buscaba consuelo en las palabras de su niñera, la cual siempre le recodaba que era idéntica a su madre tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Pero aun así, Hinata no era feliz consigo misma. Puede que sea un reflejo de su difunta madre, pero aquellas cualidades la hacían odiarse a sí misma. No le gustaba ser una persona tranquila, tímida y mucho menos que tartamudee de vez en cuando. Ella deseaba ser una persona completamente diferente, alguien que tuviera la valentía necesaria para salir a delante ante cualquier problema, que pudiera decir claramente las cosas sin miedo, y que de una vez por todas el tartamudeo dejara de aparecer cada vez en sus palabras ante los nervios que aparecían de vez en cuando.

Así que ese día, 7 de marzo, cuando el reloj mostraba las 7:30 de la mañana, Hinata se dijo a si misma que aquel sería un nuevo comienzo. Porque nadie la conocía en esa escuela, su primo Neji asistía a una diferente. Así que si ella quería, podría ser una persona completamente distinta a como era realmente.

Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, Hinata se ubicó en el gimnasio como un señor le había dicho que hiciera. Como era el primer día de escuela, darían la bienvenida tanto a alumnos antiguos como a los de primer año. La directora (que se veía lo bastante estricta como para querer dejarte encerrado por 3 días si era necesario) hablaba con tanta autoridad como elegancia, algo que a Hinata le parecía muy extraño proviniendo de una mujer.

Después de unas largas palabras y otras cosas que Hinata no escuchó con atención, los profesores guiaron a los alumnos a sus nuevas aulas y a los nuevos mostrarle un poco la escuela antes de entrar a sus respectivas clases. Formaron 4 grupos los cuales se repartían en alumnos de primer año, segundo, tercero y por último cuarto. Como eran solamente dos tipos de cursos los que existían en ese establecimiento, el grupo de Hinata no se extendía de 4 personas, las cuales se sentían igual de tímidos que ella como para entablar una conversación con la persona de al lado.

Fue ahí que Hinata vio por primera vez a Sasuke.

O más bien fue ahí cuando hizo un nuevo amigo, porque luego de ese momento se volvieron casi inseparables. Lo primero que pensó Hinata cuando lo vio fue que era extremadamente callado y reservado al igual que ella. Su cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos daban un aura de que si te acercabas un poco a él saldrías llorando por el rechazo, pero a pesar del miedo que emanaba de él Hinata no sintió miedo, sino más bien fue como si se hubiera encontrado con alguien después de mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, inmediatamente le preguntó qué era lo que quería. Hinata podría haber volteado e ignorarlo, pero no lo hizo. Eso hubiera sido algo que su antiguo yo hubiera hecho, pero no ella, no por lo menos ahora.

-Nada en particular. –Fue lo que respondió a cambio.

Sasuke la miró de arriba y abajo, y cuando llegó a la altura de sus ojos sonrió tan débilmente que Hinata por poco casi cree que fue un efecto de luz. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por ello, simplemente dejó la conversación hasta ahí y no volvió a mirarlo por el resto del camino, en cambio Sasuke ya no le sacó los ojos de encima.

Una vez el recorrido terminó fueron llevados a sus respectivas aulas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel extraño chico sería su compañero de clases por lo que quedaba de año, y lo más seguro era que el profesor de turno los haría sentarse juntos ya que ambos eran los nuevos del gallinero.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella un hombre de cabello plateado y ojo parchado apareció para darles las bienvenidas. Primero mirándolos detenidamente y luego dándoles una sonrisa que Hinata solo pudo adivinar, ya que su cara estaba envuelta por un extraño pañuelo negro.

-Ustedes deben ser Hinata y Sasuke –Les hizo un movimiento con su mano para que ingresaran a la habitación-. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor. Los estaba esperando, pasen.

Sasuke fue el primero en ingresar, seguido por Hinata. Su mirada estaba directamente en el suelo al contrario de su nuevo compañero, el cual miraba a todos los presentes por encima de sus cabezas, como si no fuera nada importante. Ella tímidamente jugaba con sus dedos a pesar de haber dicho que no lo haría jamás, pero era algo que sería difícil de hacer, considerando que desde siempre lo hacía. Cuando fue capaz de levantar la vista por primera vez Sasuke se estaba presentando delante de todos y divisó que la mayoría de las chicas hablaban entre sí y los hombres solo lo miraban como Sasuke lo hizo cuando entró al aula.

Sabía que después de que terminara vendría ella, así que tendría que armarse de valor y perder el miedo para que el tartamudeo no saliera a la luz.

Ese era su primer día, tanto como del inicio de la preparatoria como para ser otra persona.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Corto, preciso y claro. Sin tartamudeos o con las mejillas sonrosadas como acostumbradamente estaba lidiada a soportar. Ahora todos los ojos presentes estaban posados en ella y podía decir en ese momento que la estudiaban tan meticulosamente que casi sale corriendo, pero sus pies permanecieron estáticos en el suelo.

Hubo solo un momento, casi desapercibido en el que Hinata divisó a lo lejos, casi en el último asiento un par de ojos que salían de los comunes, tan curiosos y llenos de expresión que Hinata se dijo a mí misma que podía ver a través de ellos. Tan azules como el mar pero al mismo tiempo tan claros como el cielo y luego de que los suyos se encontraran con ellos supo que nunca más podría volver a olvidarlos, aunque pasaran los días, semanas o incluso los años.

Aquel chico la miraba como si fuera algo que por mucho tiempo hubiera esperado que apareciera delante de él, como si hubiera estado sentado en ese pupitre desde hace años y ahora al fin que ella estaba frente a él hubiera terminado la espera. Su cabeza que descansaba en su mano recobró su compostura cuando Hinata mantuvo la mirada con la suya. Fue casi una eternidad en la que se estuvieron observando, el tiempo se detuvo alrededor y solo estaban ellos, comunicándose a través de sus ojos como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre.

Kakashi dijo algo, pero ellos lo ignoraron. Hinata inconscientemente caminó en su dirección y el sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Estaban separados a unos escasos metros de distancia y Hinata paró en seco y ocupó el asiento desocupado que estaba frente a Naruto. Incluso cuando ya estaba sentada no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, solo lo dejó de hacer cuando Kakashi nuevamente habló para dar comienzo a la clase y ella intuitivamente se volteó para mirar al pizarrón.

En cambio Naruto no podía dejar de verla aun cuando le estaba dando la espalda. Observó su cabello azulado que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, como si antes lo llevara corto y ahora estuviera dejándolo crecer. Observó su piel, sus movimientos, su espalda, su delgada cintura y continuó por todo su cuerpo. La estudió durante toda la clase y esa podía contar como la primera vez en que Naruto ejercía esa acción. Hinata sabía que la estaba observando, su mirada casi atravesaba su cabeza, ella lo sentía pero aun así en ningún momento volvió a voltearse, sabía que si lo hacía algo pasaría.

 _Como si los mundos colisionaran en cualquier momento._

La campana sonó y Kakashi dio por terminada la clase. Los estudiantes comenzaban a pararse de sus asientos y muchos ya formaban sus círculos de amigos, algunos preguntándose que habían hecho durante las vacaciones y otros mostrando sus nuevos celulares que habían adquirido como regalo de navidad. Hinata no quiso levantarse de su lugar y podía saber que su compañero de atrás tampoco. Era casi como si él estuviera esperando a que ella lo hiciera primero para poder imitarla. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más porque sus nervios explotarían en cualquier momento se volteó en su lugar para encararlo, pero él ya se había levantado de su lugar y se había sentado en la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos mientras conversaba amenamente con un grupo de chicos, ahora era él quien le daba la espalda a ella.

Hinata observó su largo cabello rubio, sus cicatrices en ambas mejillas y la forma en como cerraba los ojos cuando sonreía tan abiertamente. Pudo haber continuado mirándolo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de su acción y quedaría como una tonta o peor aún, como si fuera una psicópata. Se levantó de su lugar y salió del aula con su mochila en mano aunque no fuera necesario, en algo tenía que matar el tiempo en el receso si no quería parecer solitaria.

Naruto la miró todo ese momento hasta que ella se fue del salón. No sabía por qué aquella muchacha de pequeña estatura y ojos tan claros como la luna le provocaba esa sensación en su pecho, tanto que podía sentir la amenaza de su corazón salir de su garganta en cualquier momento.

Ambos se alejaron el uno del otro y no volvieron a verse pasado los 15 minutos que dura el receso. Aunque fuera corto, en el fondo y a esa edad aún sin saber de qué se trataba, se habían enamorado a primera vista, de una forma loca y completamente. No es la necesidad, si no la casualidad la que está llena de encantos, porque de todas las escuelas de Japón que existen, ella tuvo que acudir a esa y él de todas las chicas que vivían tuvo que posar sus ojos en ella.

Si el amor debe ser inolvidable, las casualidades deben volar hacia él desde el primer momento, como los pájaros hacia los hombros de San Francisco de Asís.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente! no tengo palabras para excusarme por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero digamos que estuve tan ocupada que casi dormí por tres días si no hubiera sido porque mi madre me despertó xD.**

 **Este capítulo en particular me trajo tantos recuerdos que me costó demasiado escribirlo. Como dije con anterioridad, esta historia está basada casi en un 70% en lo que yo viví en la adolescencia, así que escribir estas lineas fue revivir lo que pasó cuando entré en la secundaria, y vaya que trajo con ellos recuerdos nostálgicos.**

 **¡En fin! Esta es la primera parte de la historia de como Naruto y Hinata se conocieron. Quise escribirlo porque en muchos reviews me decían que aún no entendían lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, a pesar de que daba muchas pistas con el terrible suceso. Así que decidí escribirlo parte por parte para que así nadie tenga dudas y no hayan problemas :)**

 **Ahora responderé los reviews! Gracias a todos!**

uzumakii : jajajaja ahora podrás saber mejor lo que pasó, ya que lo contaré todo en estos dos capítulos especiales !

Andy Aly NH: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste esta historia!

RydiaWeasley: Hola! dudo que haga un triángulo o un cuadrado amoroso xD o por lo menos no con Sasuke influyendo ahí. Crearé un dolor de culo para Naruto pero no será Sasuke :) con estos capis saldràn todas tus dudas!

Son Of Time: A mi también me alegras el día cada vez que me escribes ! Me alegra mucho leer tus palabras y saber que te gusta tanto esta historia. Con eso al fin sabrán lo que pasó entre ellos y espero que no me odien a mi ni a Naruto por lo que se viene xD gracias!

Akime Maxwell: Naruto fue un completo insensible y estùpido en esta época :D xD pero Sasuke juega un rol, pero dudo que romántico. Gracias por tu mensajito!

 **Nos leemos en otra!**


	10. Capítulo 10- Cercanía

Hey! he vuelto! se que han pasados mil años y no sé si alguien se seguirá acordando de este fic, espero que no haya sido olvidado por completo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, si diré que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y falta de inspiración para continuar. Espero que este capi les guste.

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, Amo y Señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **L** os días pasaban y seguían compartiendo miradas de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos era valiente para acercarse al otro y entablar una conversación. Incluso Sasuke ya había ingresado al club de fútbol y había tenido unos cuantos encuentros para nada amistosos con Naruto, pero la clase sabía en el fondo que se llevaban más bien de lo que ellos mismos pudieran reconocer. No tardaría mucho para que se consideraran mejores amigos.

Pero no fue solamente a Naruto quien Sasuke estrechó algún lazo. A veces hablaba con Hinata de cualquier cosa, descubriendo así que ambos compartían ciertas cosas en común, como el tipo de cosas que haces en un tiempo libre y la música. Ambos estaban de acuerdo que la música de la época de años anteriores era mucho mejor que la que se escuchaba en las radios hoy en día y de eso podían hablar por horas. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Sasuke le pidió algún correo o red social para compartir algunas canciones que definitivamente Hinata necesitaba escuchar. Poco a poco, ambos pasaron a ser amigos tan cercanos que las chicas del instituto no dejaban pasar esta observación, provocando que así tarde o temprano Hinata tuviera dificultades con alguna de ellas, diciéndose a sí misma que no dejaría que le afectara los celos o verdades que en el fondo eran mentiras.

Lo que sí le preocupaba a Hinata era la forma en cómo Naruto la miraba. Pocas veces lo había descubierto hacerlo, ya sea cuando se encontraban en la sala o por los pasillos de la escuela. No era una mirada incómoda o con rabia, ni mucho menos algo que te hiciera sentir mal, era todo lo contrario. Era casi como si Naruto le estuviera rogando que ella diera el primer paso para invitarlo a acercarse a ella, pero eran simples ideas provenir de la ingenua cabeza de ella y las desechó rápidamente.

No fue hasta cuando recibió un mensaje en su blog que comenzó a hablar con él. No sabía como pero había conseguido su dirección de email y tampoco se lo iba a preguntar. Lo raro fue que Naruto le preguntó en ese momento si sabía cuál era el examen que le correspondían mañana rendir. Hinata inmediatamente tecleó la respuesta en el ordenador y apretó la tecla enviar dejando así en internet el mensaje y a la vista de los ojos de él. No se esperaba recibir una respuesta inmediata pero el mensaje llegó de vuelta en un santiamén aunque fuera un simple "gracias-ttebayo". Hinata no pudo evitar reír luego de leerlo, inclusive cuando escribía por internet agregaba aquella palabra que repetía constantemente luego de terminar una oración. Posó sus dedos nuevamente en las letras pero no consiguió escribir nada, y es que no sabía que otra cosa agregar a la conversación.

Pero al menos esa había sido la primera vez que hablaba con él y no pudo sentirse un poco emocionada con ello, a pesar de que no fue nada del otro mundo, para ella significó mucho más que un simple "gracias".

Luego de aquello pasó una semana. Sasuke se había convertido en su mejor amigo a pesar de que muchas se oponían a tal cercanía, pero Sasuke le repetía constantemente que no le importara, que la gente aunque fuera lo más mínimo tendría que hablar. Haciéndole caso a su consejo, Hinata permanecía más tiempo a su lado que de costumbre, pero sabía que aquello no era nada más que una buena amistad que había conseguido sin mayor esfuerzo, tal vez por eso de vez en cuando consideraba que Sasuke tuviera sentimientos más allá de amigos, pero lo consideraría extraño sabiendo la forma en como era, además de que en más de una ocasión le decía que era fácil hablar con ella porque no la consideraba una mujer. Algo que a Hinata le alegraba escuchar, aunque no sabía si debería sentirse bien con ello.

Y el problema real no era las chicas que estaban enamoradas de su amigo, si no la mirada de compasión que utilizaba Naruto cada vez que los veía juntos. Sasuke no se daba cuenta, pero Hinata no podía hacer caso omiso ante sus azulados ojos, a pesar de que Naruto desviaba enseguida su mirada cuando descubría que Hinata lo estaba observando, volviendo a hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Su relación era así, preguntar si había algún deber para mañana en la escuela y unas cuantas miradas que estaban llenas de significados. Pronto Hinata sabría el porqué.

No pudo evitar verlo, lamentablemente pasaba por ahí cuando vio a una chica de otra aula declararle su amor a Naruto. Tampoco pudo evitar parar enseguida y ocultarse cuando los descubrió, a pesar de que no necesitaba esconderse porque no era algo realmente malo. El problema era que quería escuchar la respuesta de Naruto a pesar de que no era de su incumbencia.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy en busca de una relación en este momento.

Fue lo que le dijo a la muchacha y esta no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza para luego marcharse corriendo en dirección contraria. Era la primera vez que Hinata veía esa faceta en su compañero, tan tranquilo y serio.

-Es malo escuchar las conversaciones de otros.

Hinata dio un respingo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Podría haber corrido si así lo hubiera querido, pero recordó la promesa que se hizo el primer día de clases y optó una forma desafiante. Dio un paso adelante y salió de su escondite. Los ojos de Naruto que hace tan solo un momento se mostraban fríos se abrieron llenos de asombro.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo. –Respondió Hinata tajante-. Solo pasaba por aquí y no quise interrumpirte.

Las piernas le temblaban y estaba casi segura de que su cara estaba roja. Pero al menos esa era la primera vez que hablaba con él fuera de una pantalla.

-No, eh… Diablos, disculpa por hablarte de esa forma Hinata.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sonaba su nombre salir de sus labios.

-No te preocupes, cualquiera se enfadaría… creo.

Naruto sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón.

Hinata estrujó entre sus brazos los paquetes con hojas que el profesor le había pedido ir a buscar a la oficina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Naruto apuntó a ellos y Hinata avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Su respuesta inmediata fue que no, pero prácticamente él le arrebató las bolsas de sus manos.

-Está bien, quiero hacerlo.

Nuevamente sonrió y esta vez Hinata no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos. Musitó un débil "gracias" y retomó el rumbo hacia el aula, con Naruto pisándole los talones. A pesar del silencio no era incómodo, considerando que acababa de presenciar un rechazo para nada sutil. Pensó si acaso Naruto le pediría que no le dijera a nadie sobre ello, pero aquella oración nunca llegó. Tal vez preguntarle estaría bien, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia saber por qué su compañero no buscaba una novia, considerando que la mayoría de los chicos de esa edad lo hacen porque es algo normal.

-¿No me vas a preguntar sobre lo que pasó hace un momento?

Hinata paró un momento y volteó para mirarlo. Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa que ella percibió melancólica, algo que no era normal en él. Si no quería hablar del tema ¿Por qué lo sacaba entonces?

-No es de mi interés.

No quiso decirlo de esa forma, pero no pudo evitarlo. Casi podía sentir el sabor a celos en su paladar, pero no entendía por qué debería sentirse así si no eran nada. Solo compañeros de salón.

Retomó la caminata hacia el aula pero Naruto nuevamente habló.

-Tienes razón. Después de todo tú tienes novio así que no debería preocuparte este tipo de cosas.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces, procesando lo que escuchó.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? –Dijo con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

-Ah bueno, de Sasuke claro. –Llevó su diestra hasta su nuca para luego desviar la mirada-. Ya sabes, todos hablan de eso. Ustedes hacen una linda pareja, aunque no entiendo que le vez a Sasuke, con el genio de mierda que tiene.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y al mismo tiempo feliz ante la forma poco simpática con la que su compañero describía la situación. Ahora entendía porque las chicas hablaban peste de ella, y es que creían que estaba de novia de Sasuke, algo que no pasaría nunca jamás.

-Te equivocas. No somos novios.

Naruto sintió un pequeño cosquilleo recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Ah. Mira, que bueno. De todas formas no te veía con el teme, no eres su tipo.

-¿Y según tú cuál es el tipo de Sasuke?

-hmmm… realmente no lo sé. Pero supongo que alguien que no sea tímida y que hable de forma directa, sin pelos en la lengua y que no esté interesado en él a la primera.

-Vaya. –Hinata pestañeó un par de veces para notar su asombro-. Lo conoces bastante bien, considerando que no se llevan para nada bien.

-No se necesita llevarse bien para darse cuenta de ello.

-Si afirmas eso, entonces… -Hinata dio media vuelta y avanzó lentamente con las hojas sobre sus brazos-. ¿Puedes adivinar que chicos me gustan a mí?

Hinata se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Pocas veces, por no decir nunca, decía esas cosas tan a la deriva. Pero quería saber la opinión de su compañero y aquello la hizo sentirse ligeramente nerviosa.

-Eso es fácil'ttebayo. –Respondió Naruto, acercándose a ella-. Te gustan las personas como yo.

Hinata contuvo la respiración.

-¿C-como tú?

-Claro. Alguien totalmente opuesto a ti. Que sea alegre, divertido y sobre todo guapo.

Hinata escapó una risa a pesar de su bochorno.

-Dices lo correcto, quitando lo guapo claro está.

-Que dices. Soy uno de los más cotizados del instituto, tú misma acabas de presenciarlo con tus ojos.

-Está bien don Juan, como digas. Pero no concuerdo con usted sobre que eres mi tipo.

Naruto la miró entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Lo soy y puedo demostrártelo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo según tú?

Naruto iba a responder, pero el timbre resonó por los pasillos dando el aviso del cambio de hora para el intercambio de asignaturas.

-Luego te lo diré. –Dijo Naruto acelerando el paso-. Por el momento corramos hasta nuestra clase, si no el profesor nos castigará de por vida.

Hinata se mantuvo nerviosa durante el resto del día. Era la primera vez que hablaba en persona con Naruto, y lo más grandioso es que no tartamudeó tanto como ella pensaba que haría, incluso se sorprendió por las cosas que le dijo, tan valientemente y segura, algo nada propio de ella.

La campana avisaba que las clases habían acabo. Hinata estaba guardando sus cosas en su morral cuando vio como un pequeño papel caía en su mesa de trabajo. Levantó la vista y pudo ver que Naruto se encontraba unos pasos más delante de su lugar, viéndola por el rabillo de ojo y señalando con el índice el papel que Hinata mantenía en sus manos. Ella, nerviosa, esperó a que su compañero se fuera con una sonrisa para abrirlo. En él decía que la estaría esperando en el pasillo donde se encontraron esta mañana para terminar lo que no hicieron.

Hinata esperó a que se fueran todos para guardar lo que le faltaba y salir como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al lugar citado. Una vez que llegó todos los alumnos ya habían salido del establecimiento y solo pudo ver a Naruto sentado en una de las bancas del pasillo mirando en su dirección. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Hinata rápidamente se acercaba a él como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces… -Su respiración entre cortada y sus manos descansando en sus rodillas provocaron que Naruto se le escapara una sonrisa-. ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

Naruto la contempló unos momentos antes de responderle.

-El cómo te voy a demostrar que si soy tu tipo.

Hinata se recompuso para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

Naruto se levantó de la banca y rápidamente se posicionó frente a ella.

-¿Qué te pareciera que te dijera que estaré contigo todos y cada uno de los días que quieras tenerme a tu lado?

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago ante las palabras y la forma en como Naruto la miraba.

-Creo que me gustas.


	11. Capítulo 11- De aquí en adelante

**Hola gente! aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 de esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, Amo y Señor, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Podría haber ocurrido de muchas maneras. Pero así fue como ocurrió. El camino que tomaron. Esta es el comienzo de la historia._

* * *

Hinata pestañeó varias veces, procesando las palabras de su intrépido compañero de clases.

De repente, cayó en la idea de que él le había dicho que buscaría la forma de demostrarle que era su tipo, y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin embargo, Hinata era más inteligente para percibir aquellos mensajes ocultos. El malestar que sentía en su estómago desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Naruto.

-Muy bien. –Dijo en tono calmado-. Casi me la creo. Eres bueno.

Naruto sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no es mentira.

Hinata quiso golpearlo pero no de mala manera. Quería golpearlo por las pequeñas cosas que hacían y provocaban tanto ajetreo al interior de su cuerpo.

-Si no es mentira entonces no le encuentro sentido que me lo digas ahora.

-Porque… –Naruto avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. De repente Hinata se sentía más pequeña de lo que realmente era-. Quería una buena excusa para hablar contigo.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Entonces debo imaginar que esperaste a verme en apuros para ayudarme? ¿Tal como lo hiciste hoy?

-Puede ser, digamos que estaba planeando ese movimiento desde hace un tiempo.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

-Y ahora me dirás que te enamoraste de mí desde el primer momento que me viste. ¿No consideras que es un poco sacado de una mala película romántica?

-Compañera, tienes toda la razón. –Pasó una mano por su revoltoso cabello y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus finos labios-. Pero si te puedo decir que, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que desordenarías mi vida.

Él la miraba tan intensamente como muchas veces lo había hecho, pero en ese momento sus ojos eran tan claros que Hinata se dijo que podía ver más allá de lo que realmente mostraba. Naruto la observaba, esperando cualquier movimiento de ella después de escuchar sus palabras, pero Hinata en cambio solo lo miraba con duda y al mismo tiempo vergüenza en su semblante y Naruto no sabía si era porque no le creía o era porque le creía mucho.

Luego de un momento observándose, Hinata finalmente habló.

-No te creo.

Naruto enarcó una ceja divertido.

-¿No me crees?

-No, Don Juan. –agarró la cuerda de su morral para dar media más pruebas para saber si es verdad lo que me dices.

-¿Y qué clase de pruebas necesita la pequeña Detective?

-Tú eres el experto aquí. Supongo que se te ocurrirá algo.

Antes de irse, Hinata le guiñó un ojo y Naruto sonrió divertido. No entendía el porqué actuaba de esa forma, ni tampoco sabía a donde había ido la Hinata tímida y reservada que estaba acostumbrada a ser. No estaba acostumbrada pero tampoco le desagradaba, aunque de una cosa si estaba segura: Naruto le hacía mostrar ese lado que desconocía que tenía.

-Mañana te lo demostraré.

Hinata paró en seco y volteó para mirarlo. Él corría en su dirección luego de ir a buscar su bolso a la banca que cargaba en su hombro derecho. Hinata sintió un pequeño cosquilleo al verlo con esa sonrisa zorruna y sus dorados cabellos revolotear con el viento.

-Hoy también dijiste eso y no me asombré.

-Puede ser. –Naruto se posicionó frente a ella-. Pero me di cuenta de algo, y no estoy tan lejos de la meta como pensaba que estaba.

-¿Ahora soy un premio? –Hinata cruzó ambos brazos.

-Puede ser. Tal vez un premio que quiero obtener primero que nadie.

-Eres realmente increíble. ¿Y de que te has dado cuenta?

Naruto la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Ya lo entenderás. Por el momento tengo que irme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

Naruto sonrió y le cierra un ojo.

-Como convencer a una chica testaruda de admitir que esta locamente enamorada de mí.

A Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Y-yo no estoy enamorada de… -comenzó a decir, pero Naruto la interrumpió con su lejanía.

-Nunca me referí a ti. –Y se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

Hinata llevó ambas manos a su cara para comprobar la temperatura de sus mejillas. Para suerte de ella, nadie más se encontraba en ese momento en la escuela.

Miró en dirección por donde se fue su intrépido compañero y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho, y aunque no lo quería admitir, no podía evitar desear que ya llegara mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata prendió su portátil. El día anterior Sasuke le había mandado otra canción que debía escuchar, pero no tuvo tiempo para responderle adecuadamente y no quería ser maleducada con él.

Cuando estaba gustosa escuchando la canción, un sonido de alarma retumbó en sus oídos. Ese era el típico sonido de que un mensaje había llegado a su chat. Minimizó la pantalla para ver la ventana y se sonrojó al ver que era un mensaje de Naruto.

 _¡Buenos días, princesa!_

 _¡He soñado toda la noche contigo!_

 _¡Íbamos al cine y tú te ponías un vestido que te hacía ver extremadamente sexy!_

 _¡Pero no te confundas! No fue necesario tomar una ducha fría luego de despertar._

 _¡Solo pienso en ti pequeña!_

 _Nos vemos en clases._

Cerró el portátil de un golpe y sus manos fueron a parar a cada lado de su rostro. Tal vez no lo demostraba delante de él, pero Naruto le hacía mostrar su lado más bochornoso que intentaba tanto ocultar.

* * *

Naruto no la miró en ningún momento. Ni siquiera se acercaba en los recesos y tampoco miraba de mala gana cuando charlaba con Sasuke. Comenzaba a creer que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. En cambio ella lo observaba en todo momento esperando alguna señal de que hoy podría compartir algún momento con él, en cambio Naruto se la pasaba entre su grupo de amigos y su mejor amiga, Shion.

Hinata no podía evitar sentir una ligera molestia cuando veía a su intrépido compañero conversar y reír con esa chica y no podía escaparse de ellos, ya que lastimosamente iban todos en la misma clase.

La única vez que Naruto la miró ese día fue cuando estaba precisamente con ella. Hinata pudo alcanzar a darse cuenta cuando ambos voltearon y se la quedaron viendo por una milésima de segundo para luego volver a mirar al frente, solo que Shion se acercó tanto a él que Hinata pudo percibir que estaban rozando sus mejillas.

Aquella sensación tan molesta se hizo más fuerte luego de eso.

Cuando ya era la mitad de los periodos de clases Hinata supo que todo había sido una mentira. En el fondo, realmente esperaba a que Naruto le demostrara sus sentimientos, a pesar de que negaba a aceptarlo.

El profesor de física salió un momento de la sala y enseguida se sintieron los bullicios de sus compañeros alrededor. Hinata, cabizbaja y lejos de Sasuke dio vuelta la hoja en la que estaba tomando apuntes y comenzó a dibujar como siempre lo hace en momentos incómodos. A causa de su amistad con Sasuke no tenía amigas y no le echaba la culpa por ello, pero al menos deseaba tener a alguna entidad femenina para desahogar sus malestares.

Estaba dispuesta a encender su mp3 para perderse en su buena música cuando Naruto se levantó de su asiento y habló para que todos pudieran oírlo.

-Hay algo que debo decirles.

Los demás pararon lo que estaban haciendo y miraron en su dirección. Naruto cuando notó la atención de todos sobre él buscó con la mirada a Hinata, quien sostenía el lápiz en su diestra y lo miraba con atención. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Naruto sonrió ladinamente, sin dejar de romper el contacto visual.

-Amigos, compañeros. –Naruto se posicionó mejor en su lugar, quedando al frente de Hinata. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla-. Hinata, me gustas'ttebayo.

Hubo un ligero silencio antes de que la habitación explotara en bullicios y silbidos.

Hinata palideció. No supo en que momento el lápiz se escapó de sus manos ni mucho menos cuando Naruto llegó a su lado. Procesó cada una de las palabras antes de poder alzar la cabeza y mirarlo con aquella sonrisa tan característica que brindaba. Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas no atendían a su llamado. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes de lo que usualmente eran.

¿Esa era su forma de decirle sus sentimientos?

Naruto, al ver su estado, no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de que su pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Posicionó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones e inclinó un poco su ser para acercar su valiente boca a la oreja de su compañera.

-¿Ahora me crees?

Ante esa acción, la sala nuevamente explotó en bullicio. Fue ahí cuando Hinata reaccionó y los colores subieron a su rostro.

Se levantó rápidamente, separando el cuerpo de Naruto con el suyo con ambas manos temblorosas.

-N-Naruto, no digas esas cosas. –Balbuceó.

-Esas cosas son la verdad.

Hinata pensó que todo fue tan espontáneo, tan natural a pesar del lugar, que no le pareció nada raro que, de pronto, la mano de Naruto estuviera en su mano y que se miraran a los ojos como dos tontos.

Si no fuera porque el profesor llegó alzando la voz ante el escándalo que estaba en la clase, seguramente Naruto la hubiera besado en ese mismo momento delante de todos.

-¡Naruto! ¡A tu lugar!

" _Voy"_ fue lo que respondió con su tono de voz normal, sin separar su mano de la de ella y sin perder el contacto visual. A pesar de que no quería, soltó su cálida mano, retrocedió dos pasos aun mirándola y dio media vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Hinata por inercia se sentó en la silla que estaba tras suyo, siguiendo con sus perlados ojos el camino que recorría su compañero. Aun cuando el profesor comenzaba nuevamente la clase no podía dejar de mirarlo. Naruto de vez en cuando la miraba y le susurraba palabras que Hinata podía entender sin necesidad de estudiarlas mucho. Le estaba diciendo que le gustaba en cada susurro, se lo repitió cientos de veces hasta que ella le creyó completamente.

Y ese fue el primer error más grande que cometió.

* * *

Luego de aquella declaración las semanas pasaron. De vez en cuando Hinata hablaba con Sasuke de cosas triviales. En un principio pensó que Sasuke intentaría hablar con ello de lo ocurrido con Naruto, él había estado en una esquina observando la escena, pero para suerte de Hinata ni siquiera sacó el tema. Lo bueno es que gracias a la declaración de Naruto al parecer Sasuke entró en modo defensivo, es por ello que un día después de aquello Sasuke encaró a su rubio compañero, llegando inclusive a los golpes. Hinata no supo nada de ello hasta dos días después cuando el mismo Sasuke se lo comentó. Lo bueno, por lo menos que pensó ella es que no había sido dentro del instituto, si no de seguro los hubieran expulsado. Y lo segundo que Hinata encontró gracioso a pesar de las circunstancias era que tanto Naruto como Sasuke comenzaban a ser amigos.

Por otra parte, las veces en las que Sasuke se iba, aprovechaba ese momento para hablar con Naruto. Ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros no podía evitar ruborizarse y él aprovechaba cada momento de ello para molestarla dulcemente. Hinata reía tímidamente ante su sola presencia a pesar de decirse que no debería, ya que él fue quien se declaró a ella.

Todo iba viento en popa, al menos eso creía ella. Lastimosamente la vida te da obstáculos y circunstancias para que madures y aprendas de ella. Y, en este caso, Hinata chocó de lleno con ello.

Shion se le acercó un día durante el receso. Hinata veía a su amigo Sasuke y Naruto jugar al fútbol en el patio central de la escuela. Al principio, Hinata consideraba a Shion una persona que le molestaba con tal solo verla.

-¿No consideras a Naruto muy atractivo?

Hinata se atragantó con el jugo de manzana que bebía en ese momento. Shion rio e involuntariamente golpeó de manera suave la espalda de Hinata.

-¿A qué viene eso, Shion-san? –Dijo a duras penas.

-Por favor, dejemos los honoríficos de lado. –Acomodó un mechón de sus rubios cabellos tras su oreja-. Solo dime Shion.

Hinata no respondió, solo la miró durante tres segundos más antes de mirar hacia el frente.

-Considero a Sasuke más atractivo.

Eso era algo que ella no pensaba realmente, pero Hinata no pudo responder con sinceridad ante el bochorno que sentía. Además de que no quería verse tan enamorada de Naruto, menos delante de su mejor amiga.

Shion decidió hablar.

-No lo niego, también es un bom bom. Pero Naruto además de guapo, es valiente, simpático y encantador ¿No lo crees, Hinata?

De repente Hinata comenzó a sentirse levemente molesta ante el tono que Shion estaba usando con ella.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¡Y la tengo! –La pequeña Hyuuga brincó en su asiento ante tal afirmación-. Después de todo, paso todo el mayor tiempo con él. Me he dado cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle del carácter de Naruto. Sin considerar, además, que somos amigos desde que íbamos en el jardín.

Hinata pudo sentir algo de picardía tras su tono de voz. Consideraba que, tal vez y solo tal vez, Shion estaba marcando algo así como territorio en Naruto.

-Me alegro de que tu amistad con Naruto se haya mantenido con el paso de los años. –Dijo ella respetuosamente, ocultando los celos que conllevaba detrás de su máscara-. Pero ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Shion sonrió.

-Porque lo quiero como un hermano. –Shion posicionó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata-. Y no quiero que pienses que entre nosotros hay algo. Es casi como mi hermano menor, es por ello que te lo estoy diciendo para que no hayan malentendidos ¿vale?

Shion le guiño un ojo y Hinata supo que estaba mintiendo. Pero claro, ella no le iba a contradecir ante sus palabras, porque sabía que aquello sería un problema mayor. Con el paso de los años y gracias a su primo Neji, ella pudo darse cuenta de cuando una persona mentía o tenía doble intenciones, y este era el claro caso.

Pero simplemente no dijo nada. Asintió levemente y quiso apartar su brazo, pero no lo hizo. Solo se dedicó a mirar como Naruto corría tras Sasuke para quitarle el balón, viendo un sinfín de problemas que se acercarían con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

A principios de Mayo llegaron las invitaciones para asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela. Aquella festividad era de noche y dedicada a todos los alumnos del establecimiento. Contaría con un Dj que pondría música toda la noche y un team de baile, aunque Hinata no entendía la necesidad de ello.

Sabía que tenía que ir si o si a esa fiesta, ya que presentía que algo bueno ocurriría. Además, Naruto le dijo que si no iba no la perdonaría jamás, ya que quería pasar el mayor tiempo con ella a partir de ahora.

La relación de ellos fue cada vez avanzando más. Se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo conversando a través de chat y cuando se encontraban en la escuela compartían sonrisas y alguna que otra mirada, además de hablar de vez en cuando. Hinata se sentía en el cielo cuando miraba a Naruto a los ojos, un hormigueo recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que estaba a su lado y supo que estaba enamorada de él.

Luego de la conversación incómoda que sostuvo con Shion el día del partido ella la saludaba todas las mañanas y se despedía de ella de igual manera. Hinata no se acostumbraba a ello, su sexto sentido decía que tenía que ir con cuidado con ella, a pesar de que Shion le daba consejos para mejorar su relación con Naruto y contarle algún otro secreto y hinata apreciaba el gesto, pero seguía sin confiar del todo de ella.

Las cosas con Sasuke se fueron calmando. Agradecía a Dios que ahora fuera amigo de su rubio, aunque peleaban de vez en cuando pero nada serio. Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron inseparables y se sentaban juntos durante clases. Hinata los miraba desde atrás viendo como jugaban entre ellos sobre todo el receso, donde se dedicaban a tirar avioncitos de papel desde el segundo piso y ver contra quien atacaba.

Estaban en esos momentos cuando Naruto se le acercó con los avioncitos en sus manos. Hinata se encontraba viendo su celular, por lo que no se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo al lado de ella. Naruto estiró sus manos a ella, esperando a que recibiera sus juguetes.

-¿Me haces un favor?

-¿Qué favor?

-¿Puedes cuidar de mis aviones mientras voy a jugar futbol?

Hinata enarcó una ceja.

-¿Durante todo el recreo?

-Sí. Es que tú eres mi cielo.

Hinata se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-E-eres tan… -Fue lo que pudo decir, mientras sostenía aquellos aviones entre las manos.

-Lo sé. –Naruto sonrió-. Gracias, preciosa. Y no te olvides que esta noche tienes una cita con este plebeyo.

Y con ello se marchó.

Hinata lo vio marcharse mientras jugaba con aquellos aviones entre sus manos. Deseando a que la noche llegara pronto.

* * *

Hinata utilizó sus mejores ropas para esa velada. Nada muy formal, nada muy vulgar. Lo único diferente que utilizó esa noche fue un pequeño accesorio que ataba su corto cabello en una coleta, la cual dejó caer sobre su hombro izquierdo.

La noche era fría y se agradeció internamente por usar ropas abrigadoras. Una vez frente a la escuela entregó la entrada a los dos señores que se encontraban parados en la puerta y le hicieron una señal para que ingresara. Una vez dentro la música retumbaba en todo el lugar y la gente se movía de un lado a otro al compás del ensordecedor sonido. Se movió entre las parejas de baile hasta dar con la banca y se sentó allí, esperando a que algo bueno sucediera. No buscaría a Naruto por ningún motivo, tal vez lo hubiera hecho antes pero ahora ella era una persona distinta y se haría un poco de rogar con él.

A pesar de ello no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada entre el mar de personas. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin pudo divisarlo entre la multitud. Estaba con Sasuke a su lado, algunas chicas y con Shion aferrándose a su brazo. Hinata pensó que tal vez estaba presentándole a unas amigas, algo que encontró de mal gusto, considerando que Shion sabía que estaba teniendo un avance con Naruto.

Estaba un poco molesta, no podía evitarlo. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no ir a aquella fiesta, considerando que Naruto no parecía verse incómodo ante la presencia de tantas mujeres. Pero, como si Dios hubiera visto su mal momento, Naruto comenzó a buscar algo entre las personas, y, cuando al parecer por fin lo encontró, esbozó la más grande de las sonrisas. Se excusó con las personas a su alrededor, aflojó el agarre con Shion y comenzó a correr hacia su dirección, alzando su brazo para que ella pudiera ver que era él.

Hinata sintió mariposas en su estómago y todo mal que la inundaba desapareció cuando Naruto le sonrió. Y supo, en ese entonces, que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Y agradeció a Dios nuevamente porque el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a correr en la dirección donde estaba él. Naruto la observó un poco divertido, un poco exaltado. Se sorprendió cuando Hinata dio un pequeño brinco y se abalanzó hacia sus brazos para esconder su cara en su pecho, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y las lágrimas asomar sus ojos.

-Te quiero… -Le dijo en un susurro.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Su pecho se infló de orgullo y sonrió con la vista hacia el techo, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Dijo, aguantándose la risa-. No he logrado escucharte.

La pequeña Hinata, con los ojos cerrados y sin separarse de él, levantó un poco más su voz.

-Te quiero.

-No, espera. No logro oírte con esta música'ttebayo. –La tomó de ambos hombros y la separó un poco de su cuerpo y la observó hasta queda a su altura-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que te quiero! –Gritó Hinata-. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero. –Susurró cerca de su oído-. Aunque creo que tú me ganas.

Hinata lo golpeó levemente ante tal afirmación, y es que se sentía avergonzada ante sus propias palabras. Era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera y no podía sentirse mejor con ello.

-No te burles de mí. –Le dijo una vez que se separaron-. Me ha costado un montón darme cuenta.

-Pero lo hiciste. Sabía que simplemente tenía que convencerte, pequeña testaruda.

Hinata iba nuevamente a protestar, pero Naruto llevó su mano atrás de su nuca y pegó sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata no pudo hacer nada, todo fue muy rápido. Simplemente se dejó estar y recibir su primer beso, lleno de sentimientos y calidez.

Y se besaron toda la noche, hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Diciéndose cosas bonitas, cosas malas y graciosas. Riendo juntos, avergonzándose juntos. Y ese día, 30 de mayo, oficialmente se hicieron novios, marcándose en sus vidas, por el resto de sus días.

Tal vez, en ese momento y en los días que pasaron, estaban simplemente enamorados del contexto. Era eso al menos lo que sospechaban pero el tiempo les fue confirmando lo contrario. A veces se enamoraban del contexto, de las circunstancias, de que esa persona aparezca en un momento en el que necesitamos ser salvados. Y después, queda una historia así como esta.

Lamentablemente, la vida no está hecha simplemente para cosas bonitas. Y tanto Naruto como Hinata se darían cuenta de ello más adelante.

* * *

 **Discúlpenme si he tenido que forzar el amor entre Naruto y Hinata de manera tan rápida. Tecnicamente así es la historia original, aunque tuve que omitir cosas x para hacer este capítulo más corto. El próximo es el final de este arco y se viene todo lo feo y el principal problema de la ruptura de estos dos personajes y la decisión de Hinata irse de la escuela. Luego de ese capitulo volvemos al presente y se desenvuelve la historia.**

 **Hey! recuerden dejarme muchos reviews y amor, que de eso vivimos los escritores.**

 **Gracias por el tiempo, el cariño y la dedicación. Nos leemos en otra!**


	12. Capítulo 12- Despedida

**Hola gente! les traigo al fin el capítulo 12 de esta historia y con esto terminamos el arco del pasado de Naruto y Hinata. Me ha costado un montooooooooooooon escribir este capítulo, además este es uno de los más largos que he escrito. Aquí al fin se explica lo que pasó entre ellos, los factores y todo. Espero que les guste porque odié y amé este capítulo con todas mis fuerzas y derramé lágrimas de guerra a medida que iba escribiendo.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, amo y Señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **No se llama enojo, rabia, resentimiento ni celos… se llama decepción.**

* * *

Luego de aquel día, donde juraron quererse y separar cualquier obstáculo, las cosas andaban bien. Cuando su noviazgo comenzó a madurar y las personas alrededor se percataron de que ambos iban enserio, comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

De vez en cuando, Hinata se enojaba con él. Al principio era por cosas triviales, como el hecho de que Naruto no pasaba el mayor tiempo con ella como quisiera. Cuando aquello ocurría, Hinata lo buscaba entre los recesos y se acercaba a él como la novia oficial que era. Naruto agradecía internamente que ella diera aquellos pasos, ya que el noviazgo para él era todo nuevo a pesar de que no lo aparentaba. Acercarse a Hinata era todo un reto, un reto que lo avergonzaba demasiado a pesar de quererla.

El verdadero problema comenzaba a surgir cuando Shion la trataba como a una amiga más. Internamente, Hinata sentía ese instinto de protección cada vez que Shion se acercaba a ella, o cuando meticulosamente le preguntaba como andaban las cosas con su rubio amigo. A pesar de la educación de sus palabras, Hinata veía que había algo más detrás de esas buenas intenciones, y fue por ello la causa de la primera pelea fuerte surgió entre Hinata y Naruto.

Ese día, Hinata había tenido que ir a la oficina central de la escuela a buscar unos papeles que el profesor le había pedido con amabilidad. Ella, sin poder reusarse, asintió de buena manera. Aún quedaban 5 minutos para que el receso del medio día acabara, pero se encontraban pocas personas en el patio, es por ello que Hinata a lo lejos pudo divisar a su querido novio sentado en las bancas a espalda de ella.

Y a Shion.

Un pequeño malestar se apoderó en su pecho. No quería asumirlo, pero sentía celos cada vez que ellos se encontraban juntos. No sabía si era por los años que ella conocía a Naruto o por la forma en cómo se trataban: entre besos en la mejilla y abrazos constantes, algo que Naruto no hacía con ella.

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Hinata.

Decidió no intervenir en su conversación, lo más seguro es que si iba en esos momentos estaría estorbando en su círculo de amistad. A Hinata le resultaba sofocante verlos juntos, como si las cosas no encajaran en su totalidad. A veces pensaba que Shion debería ser la novia de Naruto, no le encontraba sentido que ella lo fuera.

Reanudó el paso a la siguiente clase con miles de pensamientos jugarle en contra y papeles que se resbalaban de sus manos a medida que avanzaba.

* * *

Hinata en ningún momento le comento de su malestar a Naruto. Las veces que estaban juntos se dedicaban a conversar de cosas triviales o de las próximas salidas que podrían emprender una vez que el fin de semana llegara. La compañía de Naruto la gratificaba, además de su novio era su amigo y eso le agradaba.

Estaban en la hora de almuerzo cuando Shion hizo acto de presencia. Saludó a Hinata con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, casi como si estuviera saludando a la nada y acto seguido le habló a su amigo para pedirle prestado dinero, ya que ella ese día no había preparado su comida. Naruto se burlaba de ella de su pereza y descuido, arrancándole algunas risas a Shion. Hinata había pasado a segundo plano rápidamente, pero no dejaría que Shion la opacara frente a su novio. Iba a rebuscar en su bolsillo para prestarle dinero, pero paró el movimiento inmediatamente cuando Shion se sentó en las piernas de Naruto y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.

Hinata, con los ojos bien abiertos y una punzada en el pecho esperó a que Naruto le dijera algo, pero en cambio este sonrió e ignoró la mirada triste de su novia. Aunque Shion si la observó y Hinata pudo ver entremedio de los celos y la pena una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria cruzar los labios de su rubia compañera.

Antes de que se pusiera a llorar por el arrebato de Shion y la desconsideración de su novio, tomó sus cosas y se fue fugazmente del lugar. Naruto en ningún momento volteó para mirarla, era como si se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Hinata daba rápidos pasos para salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Algunos de sus compañeros de clases pudieron ver aquella escena y como si intencionalmente quisieran hacerlo, cuando Hinata pasó por al lado de ellos uno hizo el comentario de que tanto Shion como Naruto deberían ser novios y que cierta personita debería hacerse a un lado.

Ella no podía sentirse más fatal en el momento. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle a Shion que se fuera lejos de ellos, que dejara de verse amigable con ella y no se acercara a su novio, pero eso era algo que Hinata no podía decir porque no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo. Tal vez ella era la intrusa. Tal vez Shion estaba enamorada de Naruto desde siempre a pesar de que lo negara y ahora que ella estaba en el camino se sentía amenazada por su presencia. O tal vez eran simple celos de amigos. Cualquiera que fuera la opción, a pesar de que la sangre le hirviera, Hinata no haría nada. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para intentar buscar una pelea innecesaria.

Lo que sí hizo con el resto de receso que quedaba fue encerrarse en el último baño de chicas y llorar hasta que la campana resonara por toda la escuela.

* * *

Una vez que llegó a su salón se sentó rápidamente en su lugar. Sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a trazar líneas que expresara todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. No quiso levantar la mirada en ningún momento, podía sentir que sus compañeros hablaban de ella, tal vez ya todos sabían la escena que Shion se había montado con Naruto.

De repente sintió el peso de la presencia de una persona a su lado. Sasuke llevaba la mirada entre ella y el cuaderno y cuando notó que su amiga no volteaba a verlo tomó su mano que sostenía su lápiz y la obligó a mirarlo, encontrándose con su mirada perlada y brillante a causa de las miles de lágrimas que derramó en el baño de chicas.

-¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo? –Preguntó Sasuke lo más suave que pudo.

Hinata desvió sus ojos ante la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

-¿Sabes que estás dejando que ella te pisotee? ¿Le aguantarás todas sus escenas? Te creía más inteligente Hinata. –Sasuke soltó su mano de golpe.

-No puedo hacer nada, me siento una intrusa cuando están juntos.

-La única intrusa que veo es ella. –Respondió molesto-. Y tu estúpido novio no se da cuenta de que las está cagando.

-Tal vez no soy importante para él. –Sus labios temblaron ante aquella afirmación.

-Espero que no sea así, si no lo golpearé. Pero debes hacer algo por tu propia cuenta Hinata. No te ayudaré a menos que haga eso. Shion es así. Y no solo con Naruto, si no con todo el mundo.

Sasuke la miró otros segundos más antes de levantarse y alejarse de ella.

Hinata intentó ignorar las palabras de Sasuke, aunque sin mayor éxito. Tal vez tenía razón e intervenir entre aquellos fogosos cariños que Shion le daba a Naruto, pero no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo a pesar de ser su novia.

Una risa destellante se escuchó en el aula y a Hinata el corazón le dio un vuelco. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Naruto siendo acompañado por Shion quien mantenía agarrado su brazo. Ambos entraban triunfantes al lugar, Naruto cargando la bolsa con la que ella le había dado parte de su almuerzo y Shion con un pequeño pastel y un jugo de caja, algo que de seguro Naruto le había terminado por comprar.

Aquello solo provocó que los murmullos aumentaran y la pena de Hinata se agrandara más.

No podía seguir en aquel lugar mientras obtenía la mirada burlona de sus compañeros. Antes de que el profesor llegara, guardo sus cosas en su morral y salió rápidamente del salón. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando Naruto se acercaba a ella para hablarle, ni mucho menos cuando Sasuke gritaba su nombre a espaldas de ella.

Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la salida. Cuando se encontró con uno de los coordinadores de la escuela se excusó que tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago y debía volver a casa. A pesar de la mentira se sentía mejor ahora que el aire acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas. Descansó un momento apoyando su cuerpo en la pared que cubría parte del edificio. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento y reanudar su camino, escuchó pasos rápidos que provenían detrás de ella.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Sabía que aquella voz era de Naruto, pero no podía encararlo ahora que se sentía tan fatal a causa de las burlas y los celos. Ignoró su voz suplicante y volvió a emprender el paso, más no pudo seguir avanzando cuando Naruto tomó su brazo obligándola a voltearse.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Naruto tenía una mirada llena de ira y preocupación. Hinata no respondió ni mucho menos pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que si hacía esa pequeña acción se pondría a llorar ahí mismo. Naruto, ante la forma en que ella lo ignoraba, intentó calmarse y posicionó uno de sus dedos en su mentón para que levantara su rostro.

-Hinata, ¿Ha pasado algo en el salón?

Aquella voz tan llena de preocupación provocó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Comenzaba a cuestionarse tantas cosas, una de ellas era si de verdad Naruto se daba cuenta de sus acciones y el daño que le provocaba, o si hacía todo intencional. Cualquiera de las dos opciones Hinata no podía seguir ignorando los hechos. Necesitaba hablar con el sobre aquellos temas, pero antes necesitaba calmarse o si no acabaría gritando de la rabia mientras las lágrimas salieran de sus destellantes ojos.

-Solo necesito calmarme.

Naruto no pudo confiar en sus palabras. Sabía que algo más había en aquello, pero no podía ver a la transparente Hinata en esos momentos. Era como si hubiera creado una pared de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo provocando que nadie entrara, ni siquiera él. Comenzaba a pensar que más que ayudarla, la estaba ahogando.

Luego de que saliera disparando del salón, Sasuke se había aventurado en ir tras ella, pero solo llegó hasta la puerta apoyando su diestra en el umbral. Con la mirada llena de furia y sus labios tensos, se acercó a Naruto y tomó su camisa con una mano, gritándole lo idiota que era por no darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a Hinata. Luego de aquello, Naruto se alejó de él y corrió en la misma dirección que su novia había hecho minutos atrás, llegando a donde estaban ahora.

-Te prometo que te diré todo luego ¿Esta bien?

Hinata interrumpió los pensamientos de su novio con aquella afirmación. Naruto, quien se había perdido en su propia cabeza, asintió con la duda agazapar en sus ojos y alejando su mano de su cálida piel. Hinata extrañó inmediatamente aquella caricia, pero no quería seguir frente a él con la culpa en su pecho. Le dedicó una de las más sínicas sonrisas antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a su casa.

Naruto quedó parado ahí unos minutos viendo la figura de Hinata alejarse a medida que avanzaba. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no lograba entenderlo del todo y aquello solo provocaba que su relación fuera decayendo poco a poco.

* * *

Hinata no llamó a Naruto ese día. A pesar de que quería hacerlo, no se encontraba en el mejor estado para hablar de su pequeño problema. A pesar del miedo que sentía no podía seguir ignorándolo aunque quisiera, ya que en pocos momentos lo vería en el salón y si él quería hablar con ella no podía escapar de sus palabras.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta del salón. Algunos ya se encontraban en el lugar charlando animadamente ignorando la llegada de ella. Aquello Hinata lo agradeció internamente, no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, así que calmadamente se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó con el pequeño libro que encontró ayer en las cosas de su difunta madre. Era un libro en el cual se hablaba de los miedos y superaciones de las personas, algo que Hinata necesitaba más que nada en ese momento.

A medida que los minutos pasaban el salón se iba llenando. Shion llegó al lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y charlando amigablemente con sus compañeras de clase. Tan solo con mirarla comenzaba a sentir ese pequeño malestar en el pecho y aquello fue más grande cuando Shion la miró de reojo y le sonrió, casi como un saludo, casi como una advertencia. Aquello provocó que se sintiera más inútil y enfadada que el día anterior, pero cuando Naruto hizo acto de presencia en el lugar sintió cosquilleos a la altura de su vientre. A pesar del miedo que sentía por hablar de sus problemas, Hinata solamente quería escuchar su voz y que saliera de sus labios que todo iría bien, que nada malo pasaría. Pero cuando Naruto la miró a la distancia y sus ojos se encontraron por leves segundos, este simplemente la ignoró y se dirigió a donde Shion se encontraba, sentándose a su lado dándole la espalda a ella.

De repente toda esperanza que Hinata sentía en esos momentos se vino abajo. Aquel no era el asiento de Naruto, se supone que él se sentaba frente a ella pero ahora estaba a metros de distancia y al lado de la persona que ocasionaba todos sus miedos. Cuando aquello sucedió, inmediatamente vino un silencio en el lugar y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Hinata intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa para esconder su rostro en ellos. Sus compañeros, quienes estaban atentos a cada movimiento de la pareja, comenzaban a gritar cosas en las cuales la mayoría eran burlas para ella. Hinata de vez en cuando levantaba el rostro para ver a su novio, pero aquello le provocaba más dolor cuando lo veía sonreír tan felizmente, ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor.

¿No era acaso que los novios defendían a sus novias en momentos así?

Hundió más su rostro en sus brazos. Los comentarios iban en aumento y ella ya no podía seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas, pero si en ese momento lloraba solo lograría que las burlas fueran peores. De repente y como si hubiera caído del cielo, sintió que alguien se sentaba en el pupitre frente al de Hinata y daba vuelta la silla para quedar justo en frente de ella. Cuando ella esperanzada levantó su rostro para ver si era Naruto todo se volvió oscuro. Sasuke se había sacado su abrigo y había cubierto la cabeza de Hinata haciendo como un pequeño refugio entre ella y la mesa y luego, cuando Hinata iba a objetar el entró también en el lugar, provocando que sus rostros estuvieran cerca el uno del otro y sus respiraciones se vieran atrapadas en aquel lugar.

-Solo quédate aquí. No vayas a salir todavía. –Le dijo Sasuke.

Se escuchó un "Oh" por todo el salón y comentarios despectivos hacia el pobre Naruto, todos haciendo referencia a que Sasuke le había quitado a su novia. A pesar de ello, en vez de sentirse mal por el hecho, Hinata agradeció aquel acto de Sasuke. Sabía que él no era de las personas que hacía aquello, al igual que ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos estar en medio de problemas sentimentales. Pero el simple hecho de que él no la dejara sola en momentos así se daba cuenta de que era una de las pocas personas en las que Hinata podía confiar.

-Gracias. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sasuke apretó su nariz con recelo, provocando que a Hinata se le escapara un poco de las lágrimas que reprimía en sus perlados ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de ello.

-No llores. –Acarició las pálidas mejillas de ella para obtener sus lágrimas en sus dedos.

-No lloro porque quiero. Tú me has golpeado.

-No te he golpeado tan fuerte. Tus lágrimas se deben a otro idiota.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

-Honestamente, no sé qué diablos haces con él. ¿No te das cuenta que te hace mal?

-¡Baja la voz! –Tapó con su mano la boca de su amigo-. Hablas muy fuerte, pueden escucharte.

Él tomó su mano para alejarla de sus labios.

-Dudo que alguien pueda escucharnos con la bulla que tienen ahí afuera. Puedes hablar tranquila, te escucharé atentamente a pesar de que no me interesa.

Hinata enarcó una ceja desilusionada.

-Entonces ¿Qué lograré con contártelo si no te interesa?

-Desahogarte. –Ahora era él quien apoyaba su rostro entre sus brazos-. Te hará bien.

Hinata lo observó mitad extrañada y mitad alegrada. No sabía desde cuando su amigo se había vuelto tan atento ni mucho menos hacía cosas ridículas como aquellas, pero no podía estar más agradecida por el hecho de que la estaba ayudando.

-Creo que no soy buena para él. –Dijo ella.

-¿Eres idiota? –Respondió él iracundo-. Aquí yo solo puedo ver que él no te merece.

-Pero… -Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-. Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué prefiere estar con Shion en vez de conmigo?

Sasuke no pudo responder a esa pregunta. Y no fue por el hecho de que no tuviera nada que decir, si no que de repente su abrigo el cual los cubría voló por los aires, encontrándose ambos con un enojado Naruto, y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer algo, Naruto levantó a Sasuke rápidamente de su asiento, al igual que él lo había encarado el día de ayer.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces con mi novia? –Gritó Naruto.

-Naruto, no lo… -Se aventuró a intervenir rápidamente Hinata, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-¿Así que ahora te preocupas por ella? Ayer no lo vi así y tampoco hoy, cuando llegaste y la ignoraste por irte con la zorrita de tu amiga.

Hinata llevó ambas manos a su rostro ante las palabras de su amigo, y antes de que pudiera alejar a Naruto de él, este le había puesto un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke, logrando que así callera al suelo mientras se lamentaba por el dolor.

-No llames así a mi mejor amiga. –Le dijo rabioso.

Sasuke sonrió iracundo.

-¿Me golpeas por ella, pero no por estar encerrado con tu novia en mi abrigo?

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Solo deja de meterte en donde no te llaman!

Sasuke se levantó a duras penas del suelo.

-Naruto, a mí no me interesa lo que hagas con tu mejor amiga. Lo que me importa es ella. –Apuntó hacia Hinata sin dejar de mirar a Naruto-. Y si vas a estar jugando a los dos bandos, entonces es mejor que termines con ella y así le evitas que siga sufriendo.

Naruto calmó su semblante y ahora sus azulados ojos fueron desde Sasuke hasta ella.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío cuando Naruto la miró. Este dio unos pequeños pasos hacia su dirección, sin dejar su rabia de lado.

-¿Esto era de lo que querías hablar? –Le dijo lo más calmado que pudo-. ¿Estás molesta porque paso tiempo con Shion?

Hinata no sabía que decir. Las lágrimas que tanto tiempo estuvo tratando de ocultar comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos.

De repente Shion, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación se posicionó atrás de Naruto con su rostro totalmente serio.

-Hinata, te dije en su oportunidad que entre Naruto y yo no hay nada.

Hinata ignoró la mirada de Naruto para mirarla a ella.

-Ponte un momento en mi lugar y entenderás todo lo que está pasando. –Dijo entre sollozos.

-¡No podré entender nada a menos que me lo digas directamente a mí! –Gritó Naruto mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga-. Si el problema es con ella, también deberías hablarlo conmigo.

A Hinata los celos no demoraron en llegar a su pecho. Se sentía humillada, atacada y sumamente triste, preguntándose por qué Naruto la estaba defendiendo a ella y no era él quien estaba en ese momento frente a ella intentando protegerla de todos. Podía ver entre sus lágrimas el cómo Shion la miraba con preocupación, una manera fácil de ocultar que aquello no era más que aires de grandeza.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas tanto a ella como a su novio, si es que aún podía llamarlo así. Pero estaba tan desecha y derrotada que las palabras no salían de sus labios aunque quisiera. Tenía un nudo en el garganta en la cual no se hallaban más que lamentables sollozos que tenía reprimidos.

De repente Sasuke se pocisionó a su lado, cubriendo sus temblorosos hombros con su brazo izquierdo ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Naruto.

-Creo que el único que debería dejar las cosas claras eres tú. –Aquello lo dijo con tal tono de rabia que Hinata pudo sentir miedo-. Porque, lo único que estoy viendo yo y el resto de las personas, es que prefieres a tu querida amiga por encima de tu novia.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su compañero. Quiso objetar algo, defenderse de aquella afirmación, pero a pesar de ello un temor sintió en su interior, el temor de que tal vez las palabras de Sasuke tenían cierto grado de verdad.

-Entonces ¿Yo puedo suponer que te gusta la novia de tu amigo? –Shion dijo aquello mirando a Sasuke.

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Eso es algo que no te importa saber.

Hinata lo miró de repente abochornada por la situación. ¿Qué estaban haciendo montando un espectáculo como ese frente a sus compañeros? Aquello solo provocaría que los rumores se esparcieran con ciertas mentiras de por medio.

Naruto entreabrió un poco su boca para luego sellarla apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

-Te pregunté una vez si ella te gustaba y lo negaste. ¿Por qué confirmarlo ahora?

-No estoy confirmando que me guste, pero tampoco estoy desechando la idea.

-¡Ya basta! –Hinata gritó con todas sus fuerzas, calmando así el ambiente-. Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente, aquí el problema es de Naruto y yo. –Se deshizo del brazo de su amigo y dio dos pasos al frente, quedando cerca de su novio-. Hablemos, por favor.

Ante la mirada suplicante de Hinata él no pudo hacer más. Soltó a Shion y se encaminó a su lado, siguiéndola una vez que ella se dirigía a la salida. Ignoraron los comentarios de sus compañeros y sus miradas, también cuando el profesor llegó y los obligó a regresar al aula ellos le ignoraron. Por el momento solo importaban ellos y los problemas que llevaban en sus espaldas.

* * *

Se ocultaron en el gimnasio de la escuela. Subieron un par de galpones y se sentaron en ellos. Era casi reconfortante encontrarse en un lugar tan grande y estar ellos dos solamente. Pero a pesar de ser algo bueno el ambiente estaba cargado por todos los sucesos que habían pasado minutos atrás y el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

Naruto, ante los nervios y la curiosidad, fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así con Shion?

Hinata tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Desde que comenzó a entrometerse entre nosotros.

-Ella no se entromete de forma mala. –Dijo Naruto rápidamente-. Lo hace para ayudarnos, para que nuestra relación no caiga. Lo hace porque es mi mejor amiga.

-Creo que en vez de ayudarnos, simplemente está empeorando las cosas.

Naruto rápidamente comenzaba a enfadarse.

-En ese caso, Sasuke está provocando lo mismo.

-Él simplemente vino a mi rescate hoy, cuando notó que estaba a punto de llorar por culpa de los comentarios en el salón.

Naruto la miró perplejo.

-¿Acaso te estaban molestando?

Hinata suspiró.

-Supongo que no te diste cuenta porque estabas preocupado por charlar con tu amiga.

Naruto sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, cansado por la situación y por la forma en como las cosas habían acabado.

-Hinata, si simplemente me hubieras dicho que Shion te molestaba, yo…

-¿Te hubieras alejado de ella? –Esta vez Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

-No, hubiera hablado con ella para que dejara de hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que lo hubiera hecho?

-¡Por supuesto! Lo hubiera hecho por mí.

De repente a Hinata le cruzó una idea por su cabeza.

-¿No crees que a ella le gustas?

-¡No! Nos conocemos desde siempre, si le gustara me hubiera dicho anteriormente'ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió débilmente.

-Estás nervioso. Siempre dices esa palabra cuando lo estás.

Naruto quiso protestar, en cambio simplemente no respondió. Si hubo un tiempo en el cual pensaba que Shion pudiera estar enamorado de él, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de preguntárselo ella lo negaba siempre y para él eso era mejor, ya que no podía tolerar de que su amiga gustara de él porque no sabría cómo manejarlo ni mucho menos tratarla como siempre lo había hecho.

-Sé que la prefieres a ella por sobre mí. –Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hinata lo cayó-. Está bien, sé que es así, pero no puedo negar de que si me molesta, y no sé si cuando le digas que deje de meterse entre nosotros se haga un lado, porque honestamente no sé si sea verdad lo que me dices respecto a sus sentimientos. –Llevó un mechón de sus azulados cabellos tras su oreja-. No quiero seguir así Naruto, me hace mal. A los dos nos hace mal. Creo que lo mejor será que nuestra relación no siga.

A aquello Naruto le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Quieres… terminar? –Dijo a duras penas.

Hinata asintió.

-Es lo mejor.

Naruto se relajó en su lugar, intentando procesar las palabras de Hinata e intentando encontrar una solución que no sea estar lejos de ella. La quería, de eso no había duda, pero también quería a Shion a pesar de que aquel sentimiento fuera de amistad. Ella para él era como una hermana, alguien que conocía de toda la vida y Hinata era su primer amor, a pesar de que siempre había tenido la oportunidad de aventurarse al amor desde antes, pero con ella tenía sensaciones y sentimientos que ninguna mujer había despertado en él. Es por ello que la idea de terminar con Hinata Hyuuga le provocaba un malestar en su pecho, algo que no podía tolerar a pesar de que los días pasaran.

No podía estar alejado de ella, a pesar de que mostrara lo contrario.

-¿Por qué no buscamos otra solución a esto?

-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Si seguimos juntos, las personas siempre se meterán en todo.

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro de repente.

-¿Y si tenemos una relación a escondidas?

-¿Escondidas?

-¡Claro! –Naruto se levantó repentinamente-. Nadie debe saber que seguimos juntos, lo más seguro es que deben estar creyendo justo ahora de que estamos rompiendo o algo por el estilo. Si tenemos una relación así, dudo de que sigan entremetiéndose.

De repente a Hinata le subieron los colores al rostro.

-¿Crees que algo así funcionaría?

-Funcionará. –Se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de ella y tomar sus manos con las suyas-. Funcionará porque me niego a estar lejos de ti y porque te quiero.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que a Hinata se le iluminaran los ojos y toda pena y rabia que sentía hace unos momentos desaparecía para ser reemplazada por los nuevos sentimientos que Naruto le estaba provocando.

-Yo…yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.

Naruto sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-Quiero estar contigo, pero sin miedos y rencores. Solo estar contigo.

Naruto la contempló por los siguientes segundos. La chica que tenía al frente, para lo triste que estaba, seguía teniendo unos ojos preciosos. Y miedos, muchos miedos, tanto como ganas de él.

Mordió su labio a medida que se iba acercando a ella para besarla, sellando así su pequeño secreto. Tal vez ahora las cosas irían mejor de esa manera, tal vez así podían llevar a cabo todas las citas y planes que habían armado juntos en su noviazgo. Aquel era un sentimiento tan regocijante que no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados en ese lugar. Solo querían mantenerse ahí, porque una vez que salieran de ese lugar afuera simplemente serían unos extraños.

* * *

Luego de aquel día, las cosas fueron empeorando.

La mayoría estaba al tanto de que la relación de Hinata y Naruto había acabado, a pesar de que no fuera cierto. A escondidas se seguían viendo y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en no comentar la verdad ni siquiera a sus amigos, así que tanto como Sasuke y Shion no sabían que en el fondo estaban teniendo una relación secreta.

El problema era que, luego de que muchos se enteraran de que ya no estaban juntos, Shion comenzaba a estar más cerca de Naruto y estaba empeñada en presentarle a una amiga, diciéndole que no estaba bien que estuviera soltero porque no ayudaría a curar su roto corazón, a pesar de que Naruto no estaba de esa forma. Hinata se enteraba de ello por los rumores que surgían a su alrededor, además de los comentarios ofensivos que salían cuando pasaba por los pasillos o cuando se encontraban entre clases, todos ellos despectivos acerca de su relación con Naruto. El problema era que ya no solamente comenzaban a mezclar las cosas, si no que de a poco las burlas se iban dirigiendo a la forma física de ella.

Al principio a Hinata no le importaba, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar aquellos hechos. El problema era que luego de la última pelea, Sasuke le había dicho que ya no se metería en sus asuntos, ya que a causa de ello había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cara y no le gustaba que lo humillaran de esa manera. A pesar de ello, Sasuke había terminado por perdonar a Naruto y su relación seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, es por ello que Hinata no entendía el porqué estaba molesta con ella, simplemente no lo entendía.

Luego de clases, cuando se aseguraban de que nadie se encontraba en el instituto, Naruto la esperaba en la salida sur de la escuela, ya que nadie ocupaba ese lugar para irse a sus casas por la lejanía en la que se encontraba. Cuando se veían y estaban uno al lado del otro luego de un día sin poder hacerlo, todo problema desaparecía. No importaba nada más que la presencia y acompañamiento para que la velada fuera perfecta, a pesar de fuera por unas pequeñas horas, horas en las cuales iban a pasear por los alrededores o a comer en algún sitio cercano. Hinata, a pesar de que al principio no quería tener ese tipo de relación, con el paso del tiempo se iba acostumbrando a la idea, si esa era la única forma de estar a su lado la aceptaría sin reproches.

Naruto pensaba de igual manera, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que sus compañeros se empeñaran tanto en burlarse de ella. No entendía cuál era el verdadero problema, ni mucho menos entendía lo que ellos tenían en la cabeza al burlarse de los perlados ojos de la chica, diciéndole cosas realmente crueles como que parecía que estuviera ciega y realmente algo feo. Naruto intentaba ignorar aquellos comentarios pero se sentía prepotente, más cuando sabía que no podía salir en su defensa si es que querían seguir con aquella mentira. A pesar de que Hinata le decía que no le afectaba sabía que no era así. Podía notar el comportamiento solitario que ella estaba adoptando con el paso de los días y la forma en cómo se ocultaba de los demás atrás de su flequillo, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos perlados. Sabía que aquello no podía seguir así, pero suponía que era un sacrifico que debían asumir algo si es que al menos querían seguir juntos, aunque fuera de esa manera.

Hinata intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar los verdaderos problemas cuando estaba con Naruto. No buscaba hacer relucir el tema, prefería seguir ignorándolo al igual que Naruto lo hacía. Si ambos podían sobrellevarlo de esa manera, entonces todo iría bien.

Hasta que un día las cosas se salieron de las manos.

Era la última clase del día. A pesar de que era inglés, Hinata intentaba poner toda su atención en lo que su profesora estaba explicando. Ignoraba el hecho de que Sasuke ya ni siquiera la miraba y de que Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Shion, aunque este de vez en cuando se volteaba para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Hinata estaba sumergida en sus libros cuando llegó un pequeño papel a su mesa. Se giró para intentar saber quién le había mandado una nota, pero nadie se encontraba con sus ojos. Tomó el papel entre sus manos y se dispuso a abrirlo, encontrándose con una pequeña frase que leyó rápidamente y le proporcionó una sensación de como si alguien le hubiera pateado el estómago.

 _"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres bonita? Aunque lo dudo, ciega."_

Antes de que pudiera procesar aquellas palabras, una nota llegó del lado contrario a su mesa.

Hinata hizo el mismo proceso que la anterior nota que había leído, aunque esta vez casi en movimientos robóticos.

 _"No se cómo Naruto tuvo estómago para estar contigo."_

Hizo bolita aquel papel para tirarlo, pero comenzaron a llegar más notas, una tras la otra.

 _"Menos mal que terminó contigo, se ve mucho mejor con Shion."_

 _"Intenta no volver a entrometerte entre ellos. Solo sobras, zorra."_

 _"Sería mejor que desaparecieras, no eres parte de esta clase."_

 _"Eres muy poca cosa para Naruto, deja de acosarlo con la mirada. Él no te quiere."_

 _"FEA."_

Hinata leyó cada una de esas notas hasta que ya no pudo seguir ocultándolas entre sus manos. Eran demasiadas y no paraban de llegar a su puesto. De repente se percató de las risas reprimidas que sus compañeros con tanto esfuerzo evitaban de relucir por los aires. Sabía que se estaban burlando de ella, era más que obvio. No lograba sentirse mal, era como si se hubiera bloqueado por la crueldad que sus compañeros demostraban hacia ella.

Y todo por haber estado con Naruto.

Buscó ayuda con la mirada hacia Sasuke, pero este, además de ignorar a sus compañeros en lo que estaban haciendo, la ignoró a ella, ocultándose entre el cuaderno como si tomar los apuntes del pizarrón fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer cosquillas en sus ojos, en cualquier minuto se pondría a llorar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero el grito lleno de risa que uno de sus compañeros provocó la sacó de ese trance.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Esto es tan gracioso!

Luego de aquel comentario, el aula explotó en risas. Muchos la apuntaban con el dedo y otros simplemente le decían las mismas cosas que estaban escritos en aquellos pequeños papeles. Estaba sola contra ese montón de gente, siendo el centro de burlas en esa habitación.

-Hey Naruto, no entiendo cómo has podido tener el estómago para estar con esta cría. –Aquella frase provino del chico que estaba sentado dos puestos más atrás de él.

Hinata no pudo descifrar los sentimientos que albergaban en Naruto en esos momentos. No sabía si el tono azul oscuro que se habían apoderado de sus ojos era a causa de la ira o el hecho de que esta avergonzado por estar en aquella situación.

-¡Silencio en mi clase! –Grito la profesora de inglés, pero no pudo callar los comentarios alrededor.

Hinata estaba en shock. No podía creer que aquello estaba pasando. Nunca, jamás, en sus años de escuela había sufrido el bullying que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Sentía ira al mismo tiempo con tristeza, se sentía humillada y rota, como si cada comentario se estuviera calando en los más profundos de sus huesos.

Buscó con la mirada a Naruto, quien ya la miraba desde mucho antes. Intentó decir algo entre aquel momento que estaban compartiendo. Naruto casi pudo leer la palabra _ayúdame_ emanar de sus brillosos y perlados ojos. Veía el ovillo en el que se había convertido Hinata y supo, en ese momento, que todo había sido por culpa de él.

Se sentía el ser más despreciable del planeta por dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ahí.

Pero no pudieron callar aquellos comentarios, a pesar de que quería hacerlo con un puñetazo. Las preguntas no dejaban de golpearlo en la cara y ellos querían respuestas. No entendía ni sabía por qué sus compañeros, a quienes conocían de toda la vida actuaban de aquella forma.

-Menos mal que ya terminaste con este fenómeno.

-Te vez mucho mejor con Shion, Naruto.

Él cortó la conexión con Hinata para voltearse y verla a ella, a su querida mejor amiga, quien lo miraba como extasiada por el suceso y al mismo tiempo extrañada. No sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo, si su amiga estaba a favor o en contra de Hinata. Se sentía mareado y el aire no llegaba bien a sus pulmones, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel espectáculo, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Rodeó a Shion con su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ella, sonriendo por el extraño semblante de su amigo, solo pudo seguirle el juego.

Naruto inhaló profundo antes de expulsar las palabras que se habían atorado en su garganta.

-Así es, con Shion me veo mucho mejor. Tienen razón, deberían darme un premio por haber estado con aquella basura.

Hinata escuchó el crujir de su corazón en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarlo ni tampoco esperó a que Sasuke fuera a su rescate. Se hundió mas en su sitio, escuchando los comentarios hirientes de sus compañeros y ver como su no novio los apoyaba en las burlas.

Lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera odiar tanto a una persona. Naruto la destruyó en esos momentos y eso es algo que ella nunca podría olvidar ni aunque los años pasaran y la vida continuara y no se detuviera para ver que algo en ella había cambiado en esos momentos.

-¡Se acabó! –Gritó nuevamente su profesora, golpeando fuertemente su escritorio con la palma de su mano-. Si siguen así, haré que todos reprueben la materia.

Inmediatamente los gritos cesaron y todos volvieron a sus asientos. No se percató en que momento habían rodeado su pupitre para gritarle y lanzarles cosas, simplemente los ignoró. No era capáz de levantar su vista en mirar a dirección de Naruto, pero sabía que la estaba observando, lenta y detenidamente. Él era el único que le brindaba ese sentimiento cuando la miraba tan intensamente.

Pero no sentía ni siquiera cosquillas en su cuerpo, si no odio y más odio que creciera con el pasar de los segundos.

Luego de que el silencio reinara en el lugar, la profesora continuó con la clase. Hinata creía que haría algo, que los regañaría por la forma en cómo se habían burlado de ella, pero simplemente hizo caso omiso al suceso que había marcado su vida, tal vez, para siempre.

Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, era como si las lágrimas se hubieran bloqueado en sus ojos al igual que todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera notó cuando la clase terminó y estaba sola en el aula mientras sus compañeros se aventuraban a salir al receso, ignorándola a ella y lo que había pasado hace menos de una hora. Ignorando sus sentimientos, su rabia y el hecho de que no volvería a ser la misma desde ese día.

Los odiaba a todos, a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Los días pasaron y las burlas no dejaban de cesar. Inclusive para Hinata ya se había vuelto un hábito encontrar su mesa con rallones criticando su apariencia física y otros apelativos que prefería no recordar. A pesar de limpiar y rasgar aquel pedazo de madera todos los días era en vano, cada mañana encontraba distintas frases pringadas a la madera como si nunca se fueran a ir de ahí.

Lo que no había cambiado era su relación con Naruto. Aún por cómo iban las cosas, cuando se veían en secreto era como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos eso intentaba hacer él, pero Hinata ignoraba el hecho del dolor punzante que se apoderaba en su pecho cada vez que lo veía sonreír tan despreocupadamente. Aún seguían abrazándose, tomándose de las manos y besándose, pero Hinata ya no sentía lo mismo. Era como si todo sentimiento puro y bueno que tenía hacia él se había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Naruto intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hablar del tema e ignoraba el estado de ánimo de Hinata. Quería gritarle que lo lamentaba, que sentía el hecho de arrastrarla hasta ahí y provocar que se convirtiera en otra persona, alguien que no se parecía en nada a la antigua chica que conoció. Pero era egoísta y no podía dar por terminado esa relación aunque fuera venenosa para ambos.

La quería, enserio que lo hacía. Hasta podía permitirse el hecho de que la amaba. Cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía una corriente en todo su cuerpo y aquello iba en aumento cuando veía sus perlados ojos. Tal vez para muchos eran raros y feos, pero para él eran los ojos más bonitos y puros que había visto en su vida.

Si, la quería. A su manera pero lo hacía.

Era el último día de la semana cuando Naruto la invitó a su casa. Ella, con una sonrisa apagada aceptó, aunque sus sentidos decían que no lo hiciera. Naruto feliz por el hecho, la tomó de la mano y subieron juntos al autobús que los llevaría a su casa. Una vez llegaron, Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó a Hinata a pasar, ella esperando a que tal vez su madre o algún familiar les diera la bienvenida supo que no había nadie más en esa casa que Naruto y ella.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo recién era un crío. –Fue como si Naruto le hubiera leído la mente-. Vivo solo, aunque a veces viene mi padrino a verme, de seguro le caerías bien'ttebayo.

-Me agradaría conocerlo.

Naruto avanzó por el pequeño pasillo de madera, pero Hinata se quedó parada en el mismo lugar donde había dejado sus zapatos. Él la miró fijamente mientras tomaba su mano para aventurarla a que conociera su casa.

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos y Naruto no supo describir los sentimientos que albergaban en sus ojos. Entreabrió un poco sus labios para hablar pero Hinata se le adelantó.

-Naruto ¿Qué hago aquí?

Aquello lo pilló de improvisto. Honestamente, él pensaba en pasar el resto de la tarde con su grata compañía, pero Hinata no pensaba lo mismo.

-Pues podríamos ver una película o algo así. –Él se rascó la nuca levemente nervioso-. O si quieres puedo mostrarte la última canción que sacó mi banda favorita y…

-No. –respondió secamente-. No tengo ganas de ello.

Naruto la miró por unos leves segundos que a Hinata le parecieron eternos.

-Hinata, ¿Sucede al…

-Quiero dejar de ignorar las cosas. –Así, sin más. Sin bacilar ni poner en dudas sus propias palabras-. Hablemos, Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?

Hinata comenzaba a sentirse inquieta.

-Del hecho de que tus amigos se burlan de mí y de tu comportamiento. Sé que necesitamos ocultar nuestra relación, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que pareciera gustarte hacerlo.

-¡Te equivocas! En ningún momento me he sentido grato con ello, créeme.

-Pues demuestras lo contrario. A veces pienso que ni siquiera te importo.

-Hinata…

-Dímelo ¿Por qué diablos estás conmigo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramar por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a llorar por los sucesos que habían pasado en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando estaba sola en su habitación había llorado por ello, pero ahora que escuchaba de sus labios y ver que Naruto intentaba ignorar el tema a toda costa era peor que se burlaran de ella.

A Naruto se le formó un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente. Estaba rota y todo por su culpa. Ella sufría y era por su culpa. Ella se había desmoronado lentamente y todo era por su maldita culpa.

Tomó su brazo y fuertemente la atrajo hasta él para envolverla en sus brazos.

Hinata paró sus sollozos cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto rodear su cintura. Él acunó su rostro en el hueco del hombro de ella y le susurró leves palabras que Hinata con suerte pudo escuchar.

-Te quiero. –Le dijo-. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…. Tanto que es como si me estuviera ahogando con mis sentimientos.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que ella lo besara.

Fue un pequeño roce, algo leve pero que dejó desorbitado a Naruto. Él la miró fijamente, perdiéndose en el violeta que sus ojos ocultaban pero que en esos momentos estaban tan presentes como las ganas que sentía de volver a besarla. Y así lo hizo. Tomó su nuca con la palma de su mano y la atrajo hasta su boca, saboreando aquellos labios rosados y carnosos. Hinata por instinto llevó sus manos atrás de su cuello y se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Naruto deseaba más de aquel manjar que la vida le había brindado y mordió el pequeño labio de ella para que pudiera abrir la boca y así saborear su lengua. Cuando sintió tocarla con la suya Hinata ahogó un gemido y aquello terminó por enloquecer a Naruto.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá. En ningún momento rompió la distancia.

La depositó suavemente en los almohadones y se subió con delicadeza arriba de ella. Hinata abrió levemente las piernas inexpertamente para invitarlo a que se acomodara mejor en su cuerpo. Naruto ya no solo estaba saboreando sus labios, ahora los suyos recorrían cada tramo de la piel expuesta que tenía Hinata en esos momentos. Su mano entró cuidadosamente por debajo de la polera del uniforme de ella, acariciando su ombligo y avanzando lentamente hasta llegar por debajo de uno de sus pechos, rozando levemente el sostén violeta que ella llevaba puesto.

-Es-espera, Naruto…-Exclamó alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?

—Solo… Solo necesito asimilar… lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Emitió una risa dulce y Naruto sonrió travieso y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados sobre el sofá. La miró desde arriba y le apartó con la mano el cabello suelto, despejando su rostro.

—De acuerdo. Puedes ir asimilándolo mientras sigo besándote, ¿no?

Deslizó la boca por su cuello y dejó un reguero de besos que desembocaba en la barbilla de la joven y se desviaba después por el pómulo, la punta de la nariz y sus labios entreabiertos. Hinata cerró los ojos, todavía aturdida. Era como estar flotando a muchos, muchos metros de altura. Sentía vértigo. Las manos de Naruto se movían por su cuerpo con soltura y cierta familiaridad, como si conociese de antemano cada tramo de su piel. Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello y le acarició la espalda con la otra mano. Cuando pensaba que era imposible estremecerse más, Naruto inventaba nuevas caricias, nuevos besos y nuevas palabras que le susurraba al oído.

—Estás temblando.

—Estoy nerviosa.

Naruto apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada culpable que ella no supo descifrar.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

—Porque sí. Porque eres tú y soy yo. Por eso mismo. Si fueses cualquier otra persona no sentiría nada, no temblaría. Te quiero, Naruto. A pesar de todo.

Él tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Temía mover un solo dedo más, tocarla de nuevo, no poder escapar de aquellas palabras. Escondió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Hinata, la pegó a su cuerpo y la retuvo con desesperación. Escuchando solo el latir de sus corazones. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero fue una eternidad y, al mismo tiempo, un suspiro. No quería soltarla.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —La voz insegura de Hinata inundó la estancia.

—No, claro que no. —Él la estrechó con más fuerza, clavando la yema de sus dedos en la línea de su cintura—. Solo quiero quedarme así para siempre. Abrazarte. Sentirte. Solo eso.

No hubo más besos. Hinata se entretuvo acariciando el cabello de Naruto y él continuó con el rostro escondido en su cuello; cada vez que ella notaba su aliento cálido soplando contra su piel, sentía un cosquilleo raro, como si le pellizcasen el corazón.

Él no podía seguir tocándola, no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Se sentía el ser más enfermo y despreciable del planeta por hacerla sentir de esa forma. No merecía aquellas palabras tan dulces emanar de sus labios, no merecía escucharla decir que lo quería.

Interrumpió el silencio que tan reconfortante hacía sentir a Hinata.

¾ El lunes, uno de nuestros compañeros harán una fiesta. –Tragó saliva-. Sé que no te lo han dicho, pero quiero que vayas.

¾ Me da un poco de miedo ir, después de todo lo…

¾ No debes tener miedo. –Naruto acarició uno de los mechones que rodeaba una de sus mejillas-. Yo te protegeré y le demostraré a todos que te quiero, que nunca lo he dejado de hacer. Me cansé del pensar en qué dirán. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño. Solo quiero estar contigo.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

¾ ¿Lo prometes?

¾ Te lo prometo.

La besó dulcemente en los labios. Sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella y sus palabras eran con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Hinata lloraba de felicidad, había querido escuchar aquellas palabras desde que todo empezó y ahora él le brindaba esa seguridad que siempre quiso. Lo había perdonado como una tonta enamoradiza.

¾ ¿Nos iremos juntos?

¾ Claro.

Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas a que llegara ese día. Aquella fiesta sería el suceso que cambiaría las cosas para bien. Aquella fiesta era la señal de que ahora su relación sería estable, sin más secretos y sin más ocultarse. Estaba feliz, tan feliz que en cualquier minuto explotaría.

* * *

Nadie volvió a ver a Naruto en los próximos dos días.

Hinata había ido a la escuela ese lunes esperando encontrarlo, pero no estaba. Tenía miedo de preguntarle a cualquiera si sabía algo de él, ya que tampoco se había comunicado con ella. Hablarle a Sasuke era un martirio y más cuando este la miraba con indiferencia. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Naruto y nadie sabía de él, aquello no significaba nada bueno.

La noche llegó y tenía dudas de si debería ir a aquella fiesta. A pesar de que Naruto se lo prometió intentó dejar de lado los miedos y se alistó perfectamente para asistir. Cuando el reloj marcó las 9 se dispuso a irse, conocía la dirección porque Naruto se la había dado el viernes en el que fueron a su casa.

El color subió a su rostro al recordar las caricias y los momentos que compartieron. Necesitaba verlo, saber que nada de aquello fue un sueño.

La música estaba fuertemente alta, tanto que ni siquiera lograba escuchar las risas de los conocidos con los que se encontró en la entrada. Había demasiada gente, muchos eran de cursos mayores y otros ni siquiera iban a la escuela. Aquella fiesta pronto se descontrolaría y Hinata ya no estaba segura de estar ahí sin la compañía de Naruto. Pero era algo que necesitaban hacer para que todo quedara atrás y comenzaran de cero, sin problemas y ataúdes.

-¡Hinata!

Una de sus compañeras la llamó desde la escalera. Hinata se acercó a ella cuando pudo divisarla entre las personas con una sonrisa en la cara. Kairi era de las pocas personas que no se burlaba de ella o le hacía el quite para hablarle, pero era una de las amigas de Shion y aquello la hacía ponerse alerta.

-Me alegra verte. –Le dijo Hinata-. ¿Has visto a Naruto?

-¿Naruto? –Su voz estaba levemente más aguda de lo normal, tal vez a causa del alcohol que había ingerido-. Lo vi subir hace unos momentos con una chica, parece que estaba con Shion.

Hinata no escuchó nada más.

Se despidió con la mano y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta la planta superior. Se encontró a un par de jóvenes hablando en el pasillo. No los conocía, así que los ignoró y pasó por su lado en silencio. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de la habitación más cercana. La acompañaba otra voz. Una que era mucho más ronca, más grave, más familiar. La puerta estaba entornada, pero el hueco abierto era lo bastante grande como para observar la estancia completa. Aunque quería huir de esa voz, Hinata dio un paso adelante. Y entonces lo vio. Los vio.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando se encontró con esos ojos que tan bien conocía. Naruto la miró fijamente, imperturbable, como si estuviese vacío por dentro, como si fuese una persona distinta con el mismo envoltorio. Él estaba de cara a la puerta donde ella permanecía inmóvil, sentado en el borde de una cama. Había una chica sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, y no dejaba de reír. Era Shion.

Naruto solo podía ver su espalda; estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, y mientras ella besaba su cuello, él la sujetaba con una mano, clavando los dedos en la piel blanca de ella. Hizo falta que los labios de Shion atrapasen los de Naruto y él devorase su boca sin vacilar para que Hinata reaccionase al fin y diese media vuelta.

Bajó las escaleras a trompicones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de sus propias palpitaciones; las oía en el pecho, en los oídos, en todo su cuerpo. Salió de aquella casa. Estaba tiritando. Se ahogaba. Era como si pudiese percibir cómo su corazón se rompía literalmente en pedacitos tan pequeños que iba a resultar imposible buscarlos y unirlos de nuevo entre sí…

Corrió por las calles de la urbanización agradeciendo el viento frío de la noche y el dolor en las piernas. Le faltaba el aire y le picaba la garganta. Hubiese corrido hasta agotarse, pero al vislumbrar el umbral de su casa se acercó a la puerta y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas. Todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando alzó la mirada hacia el cielo lóbrego y negro. No había ni una sola estrella, tan solo un vacío aplastante y triste. Pero era mejor así. Tenía que calmarse si no quería que su padre la viese en aquel estado tan lamentable.

Recostó la espalda contra el muro de la fachada y reprimió un sollozo tapándose la boca con una mano. No podía ser real. Era incapaz de creer que la hubiese traicionado así la única persona por la que lo hubiese apostado todo. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia y se prometió a sí misma que no lloraría más. «No vas a llorar. No vas a hacerlo», repitió mentalmente. Después, despacio e intentando no hacer ruido, metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entró en casa. Todo habría estado sumido en la oscuridad si no fuese por la lamparita del comedor que su padre debía de haber olvidado apagar y que emitía una cálida luz anaranjada. Hinata depositó las llaves en el pequeño cesto de mimbre que había sobre la mesa del recibidor y avanzó hacia el comedor caminando de puntillas. Se sentó en el blanco sillón de la estancia y se hizo un ovillo. Se quedó así por horas hasta que la madrugada llegó.

Ni iba a ir a la escuela, no podía. Sabía que apenas llegara estarían las burlas de sus compañeros por el suceso, lo más seguro es que ya todos sabían lo que había pasado. Más de uno la vio salir llorando del lugar.

Por acto de inercia miró su celular para ver la hora y divisó en la pantalla varias llamadas perdidas. Algunas eran de Sasuke y otras de Naruto. Tiró el aparato lejos cuando leyó su nombre. Se le ocurrió una idea. Fue en busca de su celular y tecleó unas cuantas palabras antes de apretar la tecla enviar. Todo se había derrumbado, ya no iba a ser nunca más la misma y necesitaba verlo para dar por terminado todo. No le pediría explicaciones, no hacía falta.

Aquello sería la última vez.

* * *

Se encontraron en la plaza de siempre. Una vez que Naruto llegó se sentó a su lado. Ella por supuesto ya lo estaba esperando. Naruto tímidamente le tomó la mano y la acunó en la suya, ella ni siquiera se inmutó por el repentino tacto.

Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

-Sabes Naruto … Me gustaba no estar enamorada, de no ser feliz con el mundo. Me gustaba estar en desacuerdo con todo. La gente enamorada a menudo se vuelve cortante. Pierden su sentido de la perspectiva. Pierden su sentido del humor. Se ponen nerviosos, psicóticos, aburridos. Incluso a veces, en el peor de los casos, se vuelven asesinos.

A Naruto se le formó un sabor amargo que quedó en él después de aquellas palabras. Pestañeó varias veces intentando procesar lo que había escuchado, pero antes de que pudiera responderle Hinata lo volteó para verlo, sus ojos perlados estaban más intensos como nunca ese día.

-No me interesa lo que pasó anoche con Shion. Sabes que te vi y no me importan tus explicaciones.

Naruto la miró desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás…

-En el fondo, nadie es como aparenta ser. Tú, por ejemplo. O yo. Las personas son mucho más complicadas que eso. Y eso vale para todo el mundo.

Lo miró por última vez antes de levantarse e irse por donde había venido. Naruto se levantó a la par con ella, mirándola desconcertado.

-Te veo mañana en la escuela.-Le dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de odiarlo en esos momentos.

-…Vale. –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hinata se despidió y se alejó corriendo de él, creyendo que así abandonaría también los recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Y se fue sin mas. Sin la necesidad de hacer preguntas o de encontrar respuestas. Se fue sin querer solucionar nada, porque lo tenía todo claro.

Aquella sería la última vez, porque una vez que llegara a la casa tomaría el primer bus que la dejaría lejos de todo.

Naruto esperó el siguiente día con paciencia. No supo nada de Hinata y tampoco de Shion. De hecho de esta última no sabía nada desde la fiesta del día anterior, la cual tampoco se acordaba mucho. Era como si una nebulosa se hubiera formado en su cabeza y no sabía el porqué.

Hinata aún no llegaba y el profesor de turno ya había entrado en la sala. Tenía una mirada seria y casi de tristeza.

-Hyuuga Hinata no vendrá más a clases. Eso es todo lo que diré.

A Naruto se le paralizó el mundo.

No tuvo las fuerzas para protestar, para decir algo, cualquier cosa. Sus compañeros casi ignoraron el comentario del profesor y en cambio a él le habían llegado mil puñetazos en el estómago.

No entendía por qué se había ido.

Las semanas pasaron y Naruto junto con Sasuke, quien ya se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos la buscaron sin cesar. De Shion no supo tampoco nada, aunque no la buscó tanto como lo hizo con Hinata. Escuchó unos cuantos rumores de sus compañeros de que había tenido problemas con su familia, algo que era muy común en su vida. Naruto sabía que estaría bien, lo creía. Pero con Hinata pensaba lo contrario.

Además de aquellos comentarios, uno de sus compañeros le comentó que vio a Hinata, aunque con alguien de un curso superior. Una vez que Naruto escuchó aquello se le apretó el estómago y de repente todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

No confiaba muy bien en el hecho pero ¿Qué otra razón podría existir? Si Hinata se fue sin decirle nada era por ello, porque ya estaba con otro.

De seguro tendría sus razones y Naruto a pesar del odio que sentía supo entenderla. Al menos lo intentó sin dar buenos resultados.

Con el pasar de los meses se encerró en él mismo. Dejó todo de lado y comenzaba a buscar el regocijo de una buena compañía en los brazos de otra, aunque sabía que nunca nadie podría llegar a ser ella. Estuvo así por días hasta que Sasuke lo golpeó tan fuertemente que Naruto pensó que le había provocado algo en la cabeza a pesar de con ello pudo despertar. Sasuke lo sacó de aquel fondo y sin la ayuda de él no hubiera parado nunca.

De repente el tema de Hinata hyuuga quedó sancionado. Ya no la pensó más, ya no la lloró más y no la siguió buscando, hasta que los años pasaron y él había terminado la secundaria.

Siempre creyó que Hinata lo había engañado. Sasuke también lo creyó así. Sus compañeros se dedicaban a confirmárselo todos los días en esos 3 años que estuvo en ese salón. A pesar de que la odiaba siempre quiso volver a verla para confirmarlo, pero nunca más apareció en su vida.

Hinata, en cambio, siempre supo que sus compañeros eran malos. Gracias a que nunca perdió el contacto con Kakashi quien ya estaba enterado de todo supo las cosas que estaban diciendo de ella a pesar de que ya no estaba ahí para sufrir por ello. Siempre estuvo al tanto de todo.

En cambio Naruto nunca supo nada más de Hinata y tampoco de Shion. Perdió a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Hasta que 7 años pasaron y la vida volvió a juntarlos, casi como una mala jugada o tal vez no.

Lo único que se podía confirmar era que, una vez que se vieran de nuevo la historia se repetiría, tal vez para mejorar las cosas. Aunque siempre habrá obstáculos que les impedirá estar juntos.

Pero al menos será unos momentos que te da la vida para remediar las cosas, aclarar algunas y mejorar otras.

Eso era lo que ambos empezarían a creer.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, por todos los que voliveron a pesar de mi hiatus. Los amo a todos! cuando pueda leer los review (porque ff de nuevo se chingó con eso) los responderé, por el momento:**

 **Gracias! y nos leemos en otra!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Estupidez

**Hola ! primero que nada: FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que la pasen increíble esta noche junto a sus seres queridos :B**

 **Segundo: Aquí el capítulo 13 de esta historia! al fin volvemos al presente, esperemos que las cosas vayan bien entre estos dos.**

 **contestaré los reviews mas abajo, me sorprendió la cantidad de mensajes que me dejaron, creo que nunca había tenido tantos xD son un amor!**

 **en fin, no alargo más esto ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, amo y Señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Cuando miró a su alrededor un sentimiento de arrepentimiento mezclado con tristeza la invadió. Había montones de cajas, algunas ya cerradas y otras que aún quedaban por llenar. Hinata inundó la estancia con el aroma del shampoo que se aplicó en su largo cabello cuando se estaba duchando. Caminó entre las cajas con la bata de baño aún puesta y divisó en una de las repisas de esquina el libro antiguo de su madre. Lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió cualquier página y sus ojos se posaron en la primera línea que percató. Aquella era la forma en que obtenía cualquier frase inspiradora, como si el libro de su madre fuera esos panes de vida que obtenían los evangélicos y de repente pensó que aquel libro era como su biblia.

 _"Lección número 31: Nunca te arrepientas de tus errores, porque de ellos aprendes y te convierten en la persona que eres hoy."_

Aquello no era del libro, lo supo porque la letra era distinta, como si no lo hubiera tallado a máquina y estuviera escrito a mano. Había veces en las que se encontraba con aquellas frases escritas de esa manera y sabía que era la letra de su madre. Era un pasatiempo de ella escribir en los libros y ella había obtenido su libro favorito con montones de frases que ella había escrito. Aquello era lo más valioso que tenía de ella luego de que muriera.

Pero aquellas palabras no le sacaron una sonrisa como otras veces. De repente, la imagen de Tenten llegó a su cabeza. Había escuchado esas mismas palabras días atrás provenir de su amiga cuando le dijo que volvería a su hogar porque no podía lidiar con Naruto. A pesar de que esperaba que le gritara, Tenten simplemente asintió y Hinata entendió el mensaje. A pesar de que su amiga no estaba de acuerdo la apoyaría.

Tal vez cometía un error en irse y abandonar sus estudios, aquellos que no pudo conseguir en su ciudad natal y que aquí le habían dado la oportunidad para perfeccionar su arte. Pero simplemente no podía seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, ni mucho menos ver a Sasuke y Naruto por los pasillos de la universidad. Era una cobarde y lo sabía, pero prefería serlo a volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Marcharse era lo mejor. En parte porque ya se había ganado el recelo de su amiga (o tal vez ex) Sakura luego de que se enterara por parte de ella misma que era la ex de su actual novio. Aquello provocó que Sakura se fuera echando chispas de su departamento. La segunda razón era porque no quería ver a Naruto. Las pocas veces que se encontraron y hablaron, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca le hacía hervir la sangre, porque inmediatamente que sus ojos cruzaban con los azules de él recordaba los momentos compartidos, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus burlas… sus manos recorrer la espalda de Shion…

Sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos, pero solo logró que su cabello salpicara gotas de agua a su alrededor. Dejó el libro de mesa en su lugar y comenzó a secar su cabello, evitando seguir pensando en Naruto. Se acercó a la ventana del comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al cristal, a la derecha de la mesa principal. Iba a echar de menos aquellas vistas; aunque no eran gran cosa, se había acostumbrado a observar ese tramo de ciudad todo el tiempo: cuando comía, cuando hacía una pausa para inspirarse, cuando dibujara por horas… Emitió un dramático suspiro sin dejar secar su cabello. Estaba dispuesta a ir a ponerse su ropa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sorprendida, se acomodó la bata de baño y se acercó a la puerta principal. Aún era temprano para que su amiga viniera a verla y el día anterior había hablado con la casera para cancelar la renta, ya que se iba para no volver. Sin preguntar antes quién era, abrió.

Un latido, profundo, seco, intenso, golpeándole el pecho con brusquedad, la dejó sin respiración. No supo cómo consiguió mantener el equilibrio y permanecer en pie, inmóvil. Necesitaba aire.

Naruto apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y la miró fijamente mientras ella se esforzaba por ubicarlo y procesar que realmente estaba allí, frente a ella. Sus brillantes ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo y después se entrecerraron bajo las espesas pestañas negras que los enmarcaban.

¾ Si he de ser sincero, no esperaba un recibimiento tan entusiasta…

Sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia sus piernas desnudas.

Ella tembló.

Naruto tenía un timbre de voz especial, desde que lo conoció. Ronco y profundo, como si un aguijón envenenado se clavase en tu oído y no pudieses sacarlo de ahí. Incluso cuando terminaba de hablar, la sonoridad musical de su voz parecía quedarse flotando en el aire unos instantes. Y a ello había que sumarle aquel tono persuasivo, suave y cautivador que había ido perfeccionando con el paso de los años. Atrapaba.

Atrapaba como una pegajosa tela de araña. Y ella no quería ser un insecto nunca más.

Hinata reaccionó e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Naruto fue más rápido y, antes de que ella pudiese conseguir su propósito, introdujo un pie en medio y, después, resuelto, dio un paso al frente hasta que estuvo dentro del apartamento. Ignorando su enfado, paseó la mirada por la estancia, prestando especial atención a las cajas de cartón que se amontonaban en la entrada.

¾ ¡Vete, márchate! —Hinata sacó el valor suficiente como para empujarlo, pero él apenas se movió, como si tuviese los pies clavados al suelo —. ¡Te lo digo en serio, Naruto!

Él dejó de estudiar el interior del apartamento y agachó un poco la cabeza para poder encontrarse con sus cálidos ojos; la diferencia de altura entre ambos parecía haberse acentuado con el paso de los años y Hinata recién se percataba de ello.

¾ ¿Y si no lo hago…? —la retó.

¾ Llamaré a la policía. —Hinata se cruzó de brazos con decisión, no solo para denotar su firmeza, sino también para protegerse de él. Se sentía incómoda vestida con aquel albornoz. Aunque en realidad se hubiese sentido incómoda de cualquier modo con su mera presencia.

¾ Deduzco que sigues enfadada.

¾ Que te jodan.

¾ ¿Eso es una confirmación?

¾ Naruto, por favor, vete.

Ella intentó mantener la respiración estable. Lo último que deseaba era que él descubriese que su inesperada visita dolía más de lo previsto, como si alguien hubiese arrancado bruscamente la costra que durante años se había esmerado por reforzar alrededor de la herida. Y ahora sangraba. El daño era tan profundo, que ni siquiera podía recordar un solo momento de su vida que no hubiese estado marcado por Naruto, por su traición, por todo lo que ocurrió después, por los actos del pasado que dibujaron su futuro y la hicieron cambiar de rumbo.

¾ ¿Podemos hablar? —Hinata negó con la cabeza y se mordió el interior de la mejilla—. Dame unos minutos, aunque sea por los viejos tiempos —suplicó.

¾ No, no quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir.

¾ Como quieras. —Naruto suspiró hondo y después, pensativo, se frotó la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano—. De todas formas, es una suerte que te hayas tomado la molestia de embalar las cajas antes de que llegase, así será más sencillo llevarlas al coche…

¾ ¿Perdona?

Alarmada y confundida, sin poder procesar aquel desfile caótico de acontecimientos, siguió a Naruto cuando caminó por el apartamento sin antes molestarse en pedir permiso. Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico que ella creía haber conocido, dándole un giro a su vida en apenas un minuto y veinte segundos.

Radical. Salvaje. Un desastre.

¾ No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo.—Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—Así que he decidido que si te vas, me llevaré todas tus cosas a mi departamento y te irás a vivir conmigo. —aclaró, por si todavía había alguna duda sobre cuál era su propósito—. ¿No es genial?

Hinata pestañeó. No podía pensar con claridad. Muy a su pesar, seguía sintiendo cómo su estómago se sacudía en cuanto fijaba la vista en el rostro de Naruto. Había algo especial en él, que conseguía obnubilarla.

¾ Antes me arranco la piel a tiras.

Fue la primera barbaridad que se le pasó por la cabeza. Naruto no contestó e hizo una mueca extraña antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde, para sorpresa de Hinata, comenzó a abrir los armarios con total tranquilidad, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Le costó casi un minuto reaccionar e impedir que continuase inspeccionando el interior de los muebles del apartamento. Se sentía aletargada, como si acabase de sufrir algún tipo de conmoción. Se aferró al tirador del armario que él pretendía abrir y lo presionó con decisión. Naruto apartó la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero.

¾ ¿Qué escondes con tanto empeño?

¾ En serio…, en serio, Naruto… —Trastocada, se llevó una mano a la frente, todavía incrédula por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Dime qué estás haciendo aquí, qué es lo que pretendes… —Incapaz de continuar hablando, se humedeció los labios; tenía la boca pastosa y le costaba pensar con claridad.

Naruto sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas aniñadas e irresistibles que, tiempo atrás, hubiese logrado que a Rachel le temblase el corazón. Ahora ya no. No. Ya no sentía nada.

¾ ¿Por qué no dejas que abra el armario? ¿Qué pasa, escondes droga ahí?—Alzó una ceja y después la miró divertido—. ¡No jodas! ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Déjame ver!

Ya estaba intentando abrir nuevamente el dichoso armario (donde tan solo guardaba estúpidos utensilios de cocina), cuando ella, agobiada, levantó la voz.

¾ ¡No tengo marihuana, Naruto! —Con rabia, sin ningún atisbo de elegancia, se apartó algunos mechones que se habían pegado en una de sus mejillas y se enfrentó a él—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? ¡No puedes entrar en mi casa sin mi permiso! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No quiero verte! Y preferiría dormir en la calle que bajo el mismo techo que tú, ¿estoy siendo suficientemente clara? ¿Necesitas que te haga un croquis?

Había perdido el control. Tenía los dientes apretados, el corazón le palpitaba furiosamente en el interior del pecho y, a pesar de que no hacía un calor excesivo, notaba la piel ardiendo.

Naruto la miró en silencio. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de emociones, era un lienzo en blanco sin dolor, sin rabia… Allí no había nada. Al menos, no a simple vista.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, dio un paso atrás y posó la vista hacia el escritorio donde Hinata había dejado su libro.

¾ ¿No piensas decir nada, Naruto? Simplemente, te presentas aquí sin avisar y te quedas ahí parado, mirándome…

Él ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y luego habló en un tono susurrante.

¾ Antes has dicho que no querías hablar.

¾ Y es cierto. Vale. Es cierto. Tú ganas. Lo único que quiero es que salgas de aquí.

Acunados por un silencio tenso, Naruto le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de desviarla de nuevo hasta el libro.

¾ Me gusta tu libro.

¾ ¿Qué has dicho?

¾ Tu libro, que me gusta. Tiene pinta de ser de esos libros que te cambian la vida.—Aturdida, Hinata giró la cabeza hacia él. Era evidente que nunca podría adivinar qué era lo siguiente que pensaba hacer o decir—. Así que… —se movió a su alrededor con gesto meditativo—, creo que me lo voy a llevar. Al menos hasta que te decidas a ser razonable y dejar la idea de irte de este lugar o venir a vivirte conmigo. —concluyó mientras se encaminaba en dirección al libro y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Hinata contempló anonadada a Naruto, que caminó hacia la puerta de la calle llevando su libro favorito como si secuestrar libros fuese algo que hiciese todos los días.

Corrió desesperada por el pasillo, siguiéndolo, al tiempo que intentaba atarse bien el cinturón de la bata.

¾ ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Para!

Por encima del hombro, Naruto la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

¾ ¿Cambiaste de idea? —insistió.

¾ ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió indignada—. Y devuélveme ahora mismo mi libro.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, él rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Hinata no supo qué era lo que pretendía, hasta que él le tendió un papel todo arrugado.

¾ Ahí tienes mi número —indicó—. Así que si quieres negociar un posible rescate o simplemente te sientes nostálgica y te apetece charlar un rato… ya sabes dónde llamar.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, con el presentimiento de que si la situación se alargaba mucho más le daría un ataque de ansiedad. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y después volvió a abrirlos de golpe, manteniéndolos fijos en los de Naruto.

¾ ¡Te juro que si das un paso más…!

¾ ¿Qué? ¿Me perseguirás corriendo por la calle vestida con una bata de baño? —Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y volvió a echarle un vistazo a sus piernas sin molestarse en disimular.

Hinata casi podía sentir cómo su mirada le acariciaba la piel. Casi.

¾ Eres un imbécil.

Se encogió de hombros.

¾ ¡No puedes llevártelo!

Cuando él reanudó el paso, lo siguió escaleras abajo sin dejar de luchar contra el escurridizo nudo de la bata.

¾ ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto! ¡Naruto, escúchame! —rogó, sujetándose a la barandilla de madera con tanta fuerza que no le hubiese sorprendido dejar la marca de sus uñas—. ¡Si sales por esa puerta llevándote mi libro, no habrá vuelta atrás! ¡Te odiaré eternamente! —gritó desesperada, ignorando que los vecinos pudiesen oírla.

Con la puerta de la calle ya abierta, él dudó antes de dar el último paso y se giró.

¾ ¿No se supone que ya me odias? —preguntó en un susurro, y su mirada se tornó intensa y, al mismo tiempo, vulnerable.

¾ Sí, claro que sí. Te odio, Naruto. —Hinata tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Empiezas a entender la situación…

La tensión entre ellos parecía flotar en el aire. Naruto se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo, mientras con el otro brazo apresaba con más fuerza el pesado libro.

¾ Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Si te devuelvo el libro, me odias. Y si lo secuestro, también. —Una sonrisa ladeada sirvió para enmascarar el deje de tristeza que escondían sus palabras—. No te ofendas, nena, pero te vendrían bien unas clases para aprender a negociar.

Hinata creyó sentir cómo su estómago daba un brinco al escuchar la palabra nena pronunciada por sus labios, por su voz, por él.

¾ No alarguemos más este momento. —Naruto avanzó y dejó atrás la seguridad del rellano, saliendo al exterior—. Hasta pronto, nena.

Ahí estaba otra vez: aquel apelativo cariñoso pronunciado con suavidad, como si él fuese consciente de lo mucho que a Hinata le costaba volver a escucharlo. Lo vio caminar calle abajo. Se aproximó hasta la puerta de salida, dispuesta a seguirlo a pesar de no ir vestida, pero entonces chocó con la vecina, que estaba intentando entrar en el edificio. La mujer estudió a su joven vecina sin tapujos, con una dura mirada de reproche.

¾ Yo estaba… estaba intentando ver si… —balbuceó avergonzada—, si había empezado a refrescar, para saber qué ponerme… de ropa.

Sacó una mano al exterior y fingió calcular la temperatura ambiental.

¾ Seguro que sí…

La anciana alzó la cabeza con orgullo al pasar por su lado y subió las escaleras contoneando las caderas como si con ese rítmico movimiento pudiese denotar que formaba parte de una élite superior. Agarrándose al marco de la puerta, Hinata se inclinó para observar la solitaria calle. Ya no había rastro de Naruto, ni de su libro, ni de nadie. Cerró con un sonoro portazo.

Regresó a casa, se quitó la bata y comenzó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró: unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas deportivas. Si ocurría un milagro y Naruto decidía regresar, quería estar preparada para el segundo asalto.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó en el sofá y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz al tiempo que se esforzaba por inhalar despacio, intentando encontrar la calma que Naruto acababa de llevarse. Además de a su libro, claro. Podría haber llorado perfectamente. De hecho, notaba un leve escozor en los ojos, como cuando se le irritaban si pasaba demasiado tiempo en el agua de una piscina con exceso de cloro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba sola y nadie podía verla, reprimió las ganas, manteniendo los puños y los dientes apretados, parpadeando más de lo normal para calmar el picor. No le daría esa satisfacción a Naruto.

7 años antes, cuando había llegado a su nuevo hogar en compañía de su familia y buscaba una escuela para retomar las clases, Hinata se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a derramar ni una sola lágrima más por él. Y pensaba seguir cumpliendo esa promesa. Le había brindado una gran lección. Naruto le había enseñado que debía guardar sus sentimientos bajo llave y que nunca, nunca jamás, tenía que bajar la guardia. Solo se permitía sentir cierta debilidad por su libro que, para empezar, ni siquiera era humano, así que no contaba. ¿Adónde se lo habría llevado?, ¿Naruto sería lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no romperlo?.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma, abrazándose las rodillas, y cuando miró a su alrededor advirtió que el apartamento parecía extrañamente vacío sin la presencia del libro de su madre a su lado. Todo por Naruto. Siempre Naruto.

Regresaba de nuevo a su vida, tan despreocupado como de costumbre; rompiendo la tranquilidad de sus días con esa actitud de despreocupación total que la sacaba de quicio. Se removió incómoda en el sofá mientras contemplaba el pedazo de papel que le había dado y ahora sostenía entre los dedos. Tan solo podía leerse «Uzumaki Naruto» con una caligrafía recta, justo encima del número de teléfono.

Cogió su móvil, dispuesta a llamar para exigir que le devolviese su libro, pero al final decidió enviar un mensaje. No se veía con fuerzas suficientes para volver a enfrentarse a su voz y salir victoriosa de la batalla; todavía tenía que recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado aquel encuentro tan repentino e inesperado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que, el día anterior , ya se había encontrado con él de forma natural y habían hablado, y, a causa de ello, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama, reviviendo una y otra vez las palabras que se habían dicho y pensando en todas las que se había guardado: que lo echaba de menos, que sentía no haberse despedido de él siete años atrás y no estar preparada ahora para removerlo todo de nuevo… Sacudió la cabeza.

 _De Hinata, para Naruto, a las 18:24 horas._

Si ya te has cansado de jugar, devuélveme mi preciado tesoro. Que sea por último Sasuke quien lo traiga, porque preferiría no tener que volver a verte. Ah, y gracias por joderme la vida de nuevo. Tú siempre tan eficaz.

Permaneció unos segundos con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del teléfono, preguntándose si lo más sensato era enviarle aquel mensaje repleto de reproches… Con el pulgar temblándole un poco, presionó el botón de «enviar» y lanzó el móvil lejos de su vista, sobre el añejo sillón que tenía enfrente. Apenas pasó un minuto cuando el teléfono emitió un pitido agudo que imitaba el cantar de un molesto pajarito. Desesperada, Hinata se lanzó en plancha a por él y cayó sobre el sillón. Sus ojos se movieron frenéticos por la pantalla iluminada.

Para Hinata, de Naruto, a las 18:25 horas.

¿Tesoro? No, gracias. Ya sabes que siempre fui más parecido a una Joya. ¿Has intentado pensar en llamarme Dios? Me queda mejor ese apodo.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido Naruto! —gritó—. ¡Aaaaj!

* * *

Naruto sonrió luego de enviar el mensaje de texto a Hinata.

Caminó en dirección hacia la casa de Sasuke mientras tenía el libro entre sus manos. No sabía porque, pero ser capaz de ir a verla, meterse a su casa y enfrentarla fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no actuaba de esa manera, pero tenía unas grandes ganas de hablar con ella por todo, a pesar de no lograr nada.

Había decidido hacer lo posible por retenerla acá, y no era por un acto egoísta ni mucho menos por desearla tenerla cerca. Bueno, en parte lo era. Pero lo que realmente llevó a Naruto a ese impulso de idiotez fue cuando supo gracias a su amiga Tenten de que Hinata había venido a esta ciudad a estudiar arte, ya que en la suya ninguna universidad se especializaba en ello.

No podía permitir que se fuera nuevamente por su culpa. A pesar de que no encontró otra solución que amenazarla con llevarla a su casa si es que aún decidía irse, robó su libro sin ninguna vacilación. Tal vez se había pasado, pero ahora tenía otra razón para volver a verla y retenerla otro poco más de tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Sasuke ni se molestó en llamarlo. Ingresó al pequeño lugar y divisó el cuerpo de su amigo acostado en uno de los sillones mientras veía televisión.

Naruto dejó el libro en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sillón continuo al de Sasuke sin decir ninguna palabra.

¾ Supongo que no venías de ver a Sakura.

¾ No. –A Naruto se le encogió el corazón al escuchar su nombre-. Vengo de la casa de Hinata.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de que lograse escapar de la recepción, Sasuke lo retuvo sujetándolo del hombro con firmeza.

¾ Dime qué demonios has hecho ahora. —Si se esforzaba, Naruto podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Era sorprendente que lo conociese tan bien, y también era sorprendente de que estuviera tan molesto.—. Me prometiste que no te meterías en nada relacionado con Hinata hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Y esa promesa sigue en pie, ¿cierto?

Naruto desvió la mirada mientras se zafaba del agarre de su amigo. Sasuke lo miró incrédulo.

¾ No se te habrá ocurrido hacer alguna estupidez, ¿no? —Ante el silencio, Sasuke lo asesinó con la mirada—. ¡No jodas, Naruto! ¡Se suponía que teníamos un acuerdo! Dejar que Hinata se calmara para luego ir a hablar con ella. ¡¿Qué parte del plan no entendiste?!

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose un poco, solo un poco, culpable. Se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

¾ ¡Deja de mirarme así! Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento.

Sasuke saltó sobre él, pero Naruto reaccionó rápido y logró moverse a un lado antes de que Sasuke pudiera agarrarlo. Los dos habían estado hablando la noche anterior y se habían puesto de acuerdo para idear un plan que lograse traer de vuelta a Hinata a sus vidas. Y la primera norma, teniendo en cuenta que Naruto se había comportado como un imbécil en el pasado, había sido que él no se metiese por medio. Después de tanto tiempo buscándola sin conseguir dar con su paradero, había sido un milagro que entrase por la puerta de la oficina de la universidad; como si de algún modo el destino les tendiese la mano.

Sasuke se daba cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al contarle a Naruto que Hinata vivía en aquel edificio, en la zona sur del barrio, no muy lejos de la cafetería donde se encontraron la primera vez

¾ ¡Siempre tienes que fastidiarla! ¿No puedes estarte quieto?

Naruto lo miró dolido.

¾ Necesitaba… —Dudó—. Necesitaba verla'ttebayo. —confesó finalmente, apenas en un susurro casi inaudible.

Era cierto. Tenía que hacerlo. Encontrarse con ella había sido mágico y caótico a un mismo tiempo. Se le había ido de las manos; había dicho un montón de tonterías como siempre hacía cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso.

¾ ¡Ni siquiera hemos averiguado en qué puerta vive! —exclamó Sasuke.

¾ Ya, bueno, fui llamando a todas las del edificio. —Lo cortó y se encogió de hombros—. No me mires así, solo tuve que hablar con unos seis vecinos antes de encontrarla. Luego… una cosa llevó a la otra…

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entornados.

¾ ¿Y…?

Naruto se mordió la punta de la lengua antes de hablar. Sabía que había cometido un grave error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

¾ Y he robado su libro.

¾ ¿Cómo dices? ¿He oído mal? —Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente—. Dime que tengo problemas auditivos o mataré al idiota que tengo delante.

¾ ¿A quién llamas idiota? —Naruto dio un paso al frente. Estaba empezando a cabrearse. Vale que no había hecho lo correcto, pero, demonios, era ella y tenía que verla, y Sasuke debería de entenderlo.

¾ No puedo creer que seas tan idiota para hacer eso. ¿Dónde demonios está el libro?

¾ Ahí, en la mesa de centro.

¾ Maldición Naruto, siempre eres tan impulsivo. –Sasuke se limitó a acariciar las cienes mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá. Naruto siempre lo sacaba de sus cabales-. Ahora, por favor, cuéntame que pasó.

Naruto comenzaba a sentirse más y más culpable.

¾ Entré en su apartamento y entonces me di cuenta de que todo estaba lleno de cajas para la mudanza. —Clavó la mirada en el—. Vive… vive como en una especie de mansión o algo así. No, en serio, ese destellaba elegancia en cualquier parte. Lo más probable es que su padre se gasta un montón de dinero en el lugar, a menos que se acueste con la dueña, si es que realmente es mujer la…

¾ ¡Ve al grano! —se quejó Sasuke.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le anuncié que se venía a vivir conmigo si es que decidía irse. Me contestó que no. Le dije que me llevaba a su libro hasta que cambiase de opinión. Se enfadó. Y mucho. Fin de la historia.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Vale, sí, Naruto, tiene razón. Eres un idiota.

* * *

 **Andy** : Me alegro de que te gustara!

 **Guest** : te respondo ahora, pero ya sé que leíste lo malo xD lo siento

 **Seo-Tsuki** : Ow! muchas gracias! y lamento haberte hecho llorar ;_; pero si te recompensa esto, Naruto sufrirá mucho a lo largo de la historia. Y cuando digo mucho es porque será DEMASIADO.

 **RidyaWeasley** : Sasuke tiene su razón de hacerlo :B obvio que más adelante se sabrá porque. Y si, odia a Naruto xd

 **Akime Maxwell** : Si! sufrirá mucho xD

 **Uzumakii** : akjdskasdj si, sufrirán mucho. Aunque Sasuke será un apoyo para ambos, el que le tocará feo será a Naruto definitivamente xD

 **KathiaStella** : salksjflkfj todos quieren que sufra, y lo hará. Solo hay que esperar. Gracias! me alegro de que te guste :)

 **Nos leemos en otra!**


	14. Capítulo 14- Proyecto

**Hola gente! Aquì les traigo el capítulo 14 de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi me da gusto escribirla :).**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: La respuesta de porque a veces se lee Rachel en el capítulo anterior, es porque me pongo a buscar citas de libros en tumblr y hay algunas que de verdad molan, asi que las utilizo en los dialogos de vez en cuando. No me di cuenta de que se me pasó cambiar el nombre la semana pasada xD lo siento!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, Amo y Señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

–¿Donde está?

Fueron las primeras palabras que Hinata le dirigió a Sasuke cuando se sentó delante de ella. Todo había sido tan rápido esa mañana que ya no se acordaba en qué momento se había puesto de acuerdo con él para hablar como dos personas civilizadas que no tienen ganas de tirarse de los pelos.

\- Hola para ti también. –Respondió Sasuke y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hinata se cruzó de brazos-. Si preguntas por aquel librito infantil, Naruto no me lo ha dado.

Hinata lo observó entre la indignación y el enfado.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos acá?

Sasuke la miró unos segundos antes de responderle. Le parecía tan raro que su antigua amiga lo tratara de esa forma, cuando fue él quien se dedicó a tratarla así los últimos días que estuvo en la escuela.

De repente, la idea de que estuvieran en el mismo metro cuadrado mirándose y atentos a cualquier frase que los sacara de sus cabales no era tan buena. Él se sentía indiferente ante el tema de Hinata Hyuuga, pero eso no evitaba que aún así se sintiera culpable. Lo que no le importaba era que ella hubiera cambiado de esa forma, pero si se lamentaba por cómo se habían vuelto las cosas.

\- ¿Piensas decirme algo? –Hinata lo observaba detenidamente, ahora percatándose de lo maduro y varonil que se había vuelto su ex mejor amigo.

Sasuke resopló ante su comentario.

\- Está bien. Primero, cálmate. –Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla aún con ambos brazos cruzados su pecho-. Segundo, no considero pertinente que estés tan a la defensiva conmigo, ya que soy el único que puede ayudarte a recuperar tu librito infantil.

Hinata quiso protestar, pero meditó las palabras de Sasuke un momento y solo pudo permanecer callada, viendo como a su acompáñate se le formara una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Bien, tú ganas. Solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío y volver a mi ciudad natal.

\- Naruto me habló de aquello. ¿Realmente piensas volver?

Hinata se hundió en su asiento ante la sola mención de su nombre. Era increíble que, a pesar de los años, Naruto siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella. Solo que la diferencia era que Hinata ahora sentía un tremendo odio hacia él.

\- Si. –Le respondió cortante-. No tengo motivos para seguir quedándome aquí.

\- ¿Así que solo te piras porque no eres capaz de vernos las caras?

Hinata cerró sus manos hasta formar un puño.

\- No necesitas divagar sobre mi vida privada. Solo devuélveme mi libro y no tendremos que seguir con esto.

\- Necesito hacerlo, me preocupo por ti. Eres mi amiga.

\- Corrección. Era tu amiga. –Matizó-. He cambiado, hemos cambiado. Todos los hemos hecho.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos que para Hinata parecieron eternos.

Para su suerte, antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, la camarera se hizo presente delante de ellos para tomar su orden. Se encontraban en un tranquilo restaurant que quedaba cerca del departamento de ambos, el cual aún no se encontraba repleto de gente a pesar de la hora. Hinata miró a Sasuke antes de mirar a la chica que los observaba impaciente para tomar sus pedidos. Sasuke fue el primero en pedir una bebida cualquiera mientras que Hinata pedía un jugo natural de frambuesa. Ante ello la camarera escribió en su libreta y cuando se percató de que todo estuviera en orden se alejó de su mesa, como percatando que el ambiente era más que tenso.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo, con miedo a que cualquiera hablara. Llegando a este punto de la partida no sabían que decir, sobre todo Hinata. Le había dicho a Sasuke algo feo, pero se lo merecía, más cuando le dijera que aún la consideraba su amiga. Hinata tuvo que hacer una suma fuerza de voluntad para evitar reírse en su cara ante la sola idea de que Sasuke aún la considerara algo en su vida.

El chico tragó saliva antes de inclinarse hacia ella y poner sus manos bajo su mentón.

\- Te propongo un trato, Hyuuga. –Aquello lo dijo con tal tono de seriedad que casi fue como si escupiera las palabras-. Y creo que debería interesarte, ya que Naruto se niega a devolverte tu libro a menos que sientas cabeza y decidas no irte a tu ciudad o simplemente irte a vivir con él. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

\- El problema, Uchiha. –Repitió el mismo tono de voz con el que Sasuke se había dirigido a ella-. Es que no me interesa ni seguir quedándome aquí ni mucho menos irme a vivir con… ese ser. Y se lo dejé más que claro cuando decidió presentarse en mi departamento como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces no soy de mucha ayuda. Se niega a devolverte tu libro a menos que decidas algo.

\- Pues no debería interesarle lo que hago. Simplemente dile que si no me lo devuelve lo demandaré por robo.

Sasuke rió y Hinata enarcó sus cejas.

\- Así que me sales con esas. –Sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua antes de dar una sonrisa pretenciosa.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Tu actitud. –Respondió-. Me parece sorprendente que te plantes delante de mi toda ruda cuando el primer día que nos vimos saliste echando leches de la cafetería.

Hinata se sonrojó del bochorno al recordar aquel día. Estaba de acuerdo con él en que había huido como una cobarde y lo peor ni siquiera era eso, si no que se había acojonado tanto que no le habían salido las palabras cuando Sasuke se acercó a su mesa como si no hubieran pasado 7 años delante de sus narices.

Pero no podía volver a ponerse así ante su presencia. Necesitaba calmarse y controlar el problema y mostrarse madura y responsable ante ello. Si, Sasuke había sido un total capullo al igual que su ex novio y el peor mejor amigo del mundo, pero no necesitaba demostrarle que verlos le causaba miedo, si no que a pesar de la humillación que le hicieron pasar le sirvió para volverse más fría y calculadora.

La camarera se presentó delante de ambos con los pedidos que anteriormente habían ordenado. Mientras los ponía delante de ellos Hinata intentó calmarse, ahora por lo menos no necesitaría reponderle a Sasuke sobre lo que pasó ese día, al menos no por ahora.

Al momento en que la camarera se fue Sasuke volvió a hablar. Hinata se sorprendió ante ello, ya que él nunca fue de muchas palabras.

\- Volviendo al tema. –Tomó un poco de su bebida antes de seguir hablando-. Aún no te he propuesto mi trato.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Hinata pudo percibir un brillo que no supo descifrar en su oscura mirada.

\- Ayúdame con un proyecto que debo entregar en una semana y te devuelvo el libro.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte con ello, en especial a ti?

\- Y a Naruto también, es mi compañero en esto.

\- Más razones para negarme.

\- Te conviene no hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que me sentiré mejor si demando a tu amiguito a la policía por robo y meterse en propiedad privada.

\- Si lo haces entonces quemaré tu libro.

Hinata casi se ahoga con su bebida cuando hoyó el comentario de Sasuke.

\- No serías capaz. –Le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- No estoy de coña. –Sonrió Sasuke-. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Intentó respirara hondo para calmarse, pero parecía que aquello solo provocaba que su irritación empeorara. Y ella pensaba que con Sasuke al menos sería más pertinente arreglar las cosas. Que equivocada estaba.

Sin embargo no podía poner en duda su palabra. Si decidía irse Naruto se quedaría con el libro de su madre para siempre, y si decidía demandarlo Sasuke quemaría su libro. No tenía salida.

\- ¿Cómo sabrás si de verdad fui a la policía o no? –Dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

\- Tengo mis contactos, así que lo sabré inmediatamente.

La mirada que le brindó Sasuke le hizo saber inmediatamente que no mentía. La tenía entre la espada y la pared y todo porque fue descuidada. Si tan solo se tratara de cualquier libro podría perderlo e ir a una biblioteca para comprar otro, pero era el libro de su madre, el único recuerdo que le dejó después de que muriera y no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo. Era demasiado importante para ella.

Así que, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, dejó de lado su orgullo y miró a su acompañante antes de decir:

\- Bien, tú ganas. Pero no puedo acceder a ayudarte con tu proyecto.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Tanto te sigue importando Naruto?

He ahí su última baza: Empujarla hasta el fondo, herir su orgullo. No quería caer tan bajo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Arrugó la nariz-. Me es indiferente.

\- Pues si te es indiferente podrías ignorar que está ahí y punto. –Insistió-. ¿No tienes ganas de recuperar tu libro?

\- Claro que sí, pero sabes que esa no es la cuestión…

\- Por supuesto. La cuestión sigue siendo Naruto.

\- No es cierto, no.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo y ayúdame con mi proyecto. Tú ganas y yo gano.

Los siguientes segundos fueron eternos para ambos. Sasuke la miró impacientemente. Despacio, casi a cámara lenta, los labios de Hinata se curvaron y se movieron al hablar.

\- Supongo que podría ser una opción. –Susurró-. ¡Pero solo será porque quiero recuperar mi libro y no porque quiero estar cerca de ustedes!

\- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. –Exclamó-. Has tomado una buena decisión Hinata, te has ahorrado el tema judicial y un libro quemado.

A Hinata le hervía la sangre al notar que no pudo contra él. Sasuke siempre era tan frío y calculador que podía manejar al revés y al derecho estos problemas y ahora mismo tenía a Hinata en la palma de su mano, a pesar de amenazarla para conseguirlo y Hinata no pudo evitar odiarlo por ello.

No había cambiado nada en estos 7 años. Lo único era que estaba más apuesto de cuando lo recordaba, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke que conoció en su primer año de secundaria.

\- Dejémonos de rodeos. Ni siquiera me has mencionado de que va tu proyecto.

\- Publicidad. –Respondió de inmediato con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-. Necesito un modelo para la marca de un perfume y tú pintas perfecto para ello.

Hinata se quedó de piedra. Ahora sí que lo odiaba a más no poder.

* * *

Naruto se paseaba entre la puerta de entrada y en los pasillos de la universidad como si el recorrido fuera de lo más interesante. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo miraban con las cejas fruncidas, pensando en qué cojones le pasaba ahora al intrépido Uzumaki Naruto. Lo que no sabían era que la forma en cómo actuaba se debía a que Hinata se presentaría a la universidad.

Aunque aún no sabía si se quedaba o se iba, pero al menos era algo. Sasuke tuvo el poder para convencerla de quedarse unos días y Naruto estaba seguro de que la convencería para que se quedara en esa ciudad para cumplir su sueño. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella luego de todas las cosas que le hizo pasar en el pasado. Se lo debía él mismo.

Llevaba el libro de su ex novia en la mochila cargada en su espalda, como si dejarlo en la casa no fuera lo correcto. En varias oportunidades decidió desistir a la idea de seguir atormentando a Hinata y abandonar el plan, pero Sasuke le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que al fin tenían a una persona que no estaba loca y que aceptaba ser su modelo para el proyecto. Desconocía lo que había hablado Sasuke con ella el día de ayer, pero suponía que había sido algo a lo que Hinata no podía negarse para aceptar a ser su modelo. Suponía que Sasuke la amenazó, algo que era muy típico de él.

Miró su celular para comprobar la hora y sabía que dentro de poco las clases comenzarían. Pero necesitaba quedarse ahí y verla entrar por aquellas grandes puertas, necesitaba verla otra vez para confirmar que realmente estaba frente a él y que no se había ido nuevamente.

Y, como si los Dioses estuvieran a su favor, Hinata apareció en la entrada del pasillo. Naruto la observó silenciosamente, quedándose quieto en el lugar donde antes no hacía más que correr. Verla de nuevo había provocado que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, aunque no sabía si era por todos los años en que la odió por abandonarlo o porque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado después de todo este tiempo.

Uno de los docentes pasó por su lado tocándole el hombro y Naruto sabía que era su profesor que impartía la clase que le tocaba ahora. Pero no le importó. En ese momento toda su atención la tenía Hinata, quien caminaba con montones de libros en la mano buscando desesperadamente su casillero. Quiso ir a su lado y poder ayudarla, pero eso sería demasiado considerando que ella lo odiaba. Lo había confirmado cuando fue a su departamento. Recordar sus palabras le provocaba un malestar en su pecho así que desistió a la idea y simplemente caminó a paso lento hacia su clase, en ningún momento se volteó para seguir su recorrido. La gente a su alrededor se reía por la forma en como avanzaba, en retroceso. En ningún momento le dio la espalda a ella.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te dejaré afuera si no entras ahora!

Gritaba su profesor pero a Naruto no le importaba. En cambio para Hinata no fue así. Inmediatamente cuando escuchó su nombre interrumpió sus intentos por abrir su casillero y miró hacia la voz de dónde lo llamaban. Si pensó que su corazón no podía latir más fuerte estaba equivocado. El simple hecho de que Hinata se volteara por haber escuchado su nombre le dio una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez no lo odiara como se suponía que ella lo hacía.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto sonrió. Esas sonrisas destellantes que lo caracterizaban y Hinata abrió los ojos, avergonzada por el hecho de mostrarse interesada en él. Sabía que la había visto y se culpó inmediatamente por ser tan tonta. Naruto seguía caminando en retroceso mientras su sonrisa se anchaba más y tuvo la descabellada idea de levantar su mano y saludarla, pero Hinata no le devolvió el gesto. El profesor seguía gritando y no supo en qué momento lo estaba arrastrando por el pasillo del cuello de su camisa. Naruto objetaba cosas que Hinata no pudo escuchar que eran por la distancia, pero sus azules ojos iban de su profesor y de ella, y cuando la miraban podía percibir cierta ternura en ellos.

Pero para ella eso no era tierno. Era sumamente infantil e imbécil. Reprimió las ganas de gritarle algo y simplemente abrió su casillero con furia y depositó de golpe sus libros y antes de que pudiera ver como a Naruto su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la multitud de gente que los observaba como si aquel fuera un espectáculo de novios.

Naruto dejó de forcejear y dejó que su profesor lo arrastrara por los pasillos. Toda pizca de ilusión se esfumó cuando vio el rostro enfadado de ella. Tal vez estaba equivocado y Hinata realmente lo odiaba como le había dicho.

Tendría que trabajar mucho para que aquel sentimiento lleno de ira se fuera.

* * *

Sasuke le había dejado una pequeña nota pegada en su casillero.

Luego de haber ido a hablar con el jefe de la carrera que iba a estudiar y arreglar algunas cosas decidió ir a buscar su monedero porque su estómago rugía. Fue ahí cuando se encontró con aquel papel pegado en la puerta, con una simple indicación para llegar a una sala que estaba al otro lado del campus y la frase "no te atrases" firmada al final de la nota.

No necesitaba sacar conclusiones para saber que había sido Sasuke. Era el único que la había chantajeado para su propio bien. Y Naruto. Pero prefirió no pensar en que aquella letra era de él luego del numerito que se había montado esta mañana. Podía sentir la mirada clavada en su nuca cuando caminaba por la universidad, como si todos la estuvieran apuntando con el dedo por algo que dijo o hizo.

No sentía esa sensación desde la secundaria y lo odiaba.

Tomó la nota entre sus manos y siguió sus indicaciones. Luego de caminar unos 7 minutos llegó a su destino con unas galletas y jugo que había comprado en el camino. Tocó la puerta tres veces para ver si había alguien dentro, pero nunca respondieron a su llamado. Así que presa por la curiosidad abrió la puerta y dio tres pasos hacia adelante antes de que se diera cuenta de que allí no había nadie. No había rastros ni de Sasuke ni de Naruto.

Pero antes de decidir marcharse observó el lugar un poco más. Se sorprendió de las escasas ventanas que había en el lugar, de hecho no había ninguna y se preguntó como la habitación no estaba fría a pesar del clima que hacía afuera.

En el centro había un trípode con una cámara puesta para ser disparada en cualquier momento. Al frente, un par de luces que daban hacia el manto que caía desde el techo y se doblaba en el suelo. En una de las esquinas un par de sillas y un espejo y al lado de este un escritorio que tenía un computador, el cual estaba encendido. Hinata intuyó de que tal vez Sasuke estaba aquí y decidió salir un momento, tal vez para comprar algo o salir a buscarla. Intencionalmente se había demorado más de la cuenta. Esperaba a que no fuera lo último.

Pero no fue hasta que alzó la mirada hacia el techo que se quedó sin respiración. Había montones de luces, de distintos tamaños y distintos colores, eran demasiadas y pensó que tal vez cuando estaban encendidas la cantidad de luz que emanaban se pudiera comparar con millones de estrellas que parpadean al compás de la otra.

–Estás aquí.

Se le dispararon las pulsaciones cuando al escuchar la voz profunda y ronca de Naruto. Se giró para enfrentarse a él.

–Yo… lo siento. –Balbuceó-. No pretendía entrar sin saber que estaban aquí. Pero llamé un par de veces y nadie salía, así que…

Sin apartar los ojos de Naruto, que había avanzado hacia ella con paso seguro, se movió y tropezó sobre sus propios zapatos. Antes de que pudiese caer, los brazos de él la sujetaron con firmeza y la retuvo en pie.

–¿Estás bien? -preguntó en un susurro.

–Sí.

Se apartó de él rápidamente, como si quemase. Y en parte, así era. Seguía teniendo el poder de provocar que la temperatura de la habitación aumentase en cuanto ponía un pie en ella. Era demencial. E injusto. Muy, muy injusto.

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —Con fingida despreocupación, Naruto señaló toda la habitación—. No está mal, ¿eh?.

Hinata volvió a clavar la mirada en aquel falso cielo repleto de focos y después la bajó hasta Naruto. Tragó saliva al distinguir la barba incipiente de un par de días que ensombrecía su mandíbula.

–¿La verdad? —Se cruzó de brazos—. No es nada del otro mundo.

Un destello de tristeza asomó en los ojos claros de Naruto, pero apenas tardó unos instantes en reponerse y lograr esbozar una sonrisa engreída.

– Veo que todavía te vuelve loca discutir conmigo.

–Claro. Siempre fue mi pasatiempo número uno, entre dibujar y dejar que me tratasen como a una tonta ingenua, de vez en cuando me daba por discutir —replicó con ironía. No estaba muy segura de cómo manejar la situación y apartar a un lado el rencor, porque estaba ahí, latente, entre ellos, como hebras que los ataban y alejaban a un mismo tiempo.

Naruto alzó de nuevo la mirada al techo y contó un par de luces, las suficientes para calmarse. Él nunca la había considerado una «tonta ingenua», nunca. Y saber que llevaba años sintiéndose así…

–Hinata, quiero que sepas que…

– Tenía entendido que solo trabajaría con Sasuke. Es una lástima que hayas decidido presentarte.-lo cortó.

Naruto apretó los dientes y se olvidó de qué era aquello que deseaba decirle. Porque no era fácil, no era nada fácil, y ella lo estaba complicando todo más y más…

-Sí que es una pena. Te he jodido el plan de seguir ignorándome.

-Ya te he dicho… —emitió un bufido de exasperación—, ya te he dicho que solo estoy intentando dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez me destruyó.

Naruto iba a responder, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasuke entró con un café en las manos. Cuando notó la presencia de ambos, caminó hacia ellos.

\- Oh bueno, pensé que no ibas a venir. –Dijo Sasuke mirando a Hinata-. Ya estaba decidiendo si quemaba tu libro en la cocina o en el patio del vecino.

\- Déjate de tonterías y hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer. –Gruñó Hinata.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y se apresuró a caminar hasta el escritorio. Naruto miró a Hinata unos momentos que para ella le parecían eternos y no sabía porque su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba que Naruto siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se dirigió hacia su compañero, quien ya estaba sentado y listo para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Hinata se dispuso a caminar alrededor de la habitación, observando los focos, la cámara, el telón… cualquier cosa para dejar de lado a sus dos ex amigos. Se estaba preguntando del porque demonios estaba ahí, y como si un foco estuviera arriba de su cabeza y se hubiera prendido, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y dijo:

– ¿Dónde está mi libro?

Ambos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarla y Naruto fue el primero en responderle.

– Lo tengo yo. Está sano y salvo así que no te preocupes.

– Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa. –Bufó.

–Por favor, no comiencen a discutir. –Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a Hinata-. Mientras más rápido hagamos esto más rápido terminaremos y te podrás ir rápidamente a tu ciudad.

Naruto miró primero a su amigo y luego a Hinata.

–Pensé que habías decidido no irte.

Hinata sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver la mirada dolida y triste de Naruto. No debería sentirse así, ni él ni ella.

– Eso es algo que al final decidirá ella. –Se aventuró a decir Sasuke-. Lo importante es que nos ayudará con nuestro proyecto y luego le devolveremos lo que es suyo ¿No es así, Naruto?

Sasuke posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y cuando Naruto sintió el tacto sacudió su cabeza, ignorando el hecho de que Hinata nuevamente se iba. Ignorando la presión que sentía en su corazón y la tristeza que comenzaba a apoderarse en él. Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de mirarla a ella con la mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

– Sí. Hagamos esto rápido'ttebayo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y aún no lograban nada.

Hinata debió decirles con anticipación que tenía una experiencia nula en cuanto a fotos publicitarias, sin considerar además de que se volvía completamente idiota y tímida delante de una cámara. Tal vez si se los hubiera dicho con antelación ahora Sasuke no estaría todo irritado y Naruto no intentaría calmarlo con bromas sin pizca de gracia.

– Ok, me rindo. No sé qué coño hacer. –Gruñó Sasuke.

–Yo… lo siento. Tendría que haberte comentado que no soy muy buena con estas cosas.

– No es tu culpa realmente. Yo me adelanté a los hechos.

– Bueno, qué más da. –Naruto apagó la cámara y comenzó a guardar el trípode y el resto de las cosas-. Podemos continuar otro día. Mañana quizás.

–Me parece una buena idea.

La sonrisa que Hinata le dedicó en esos momentos fue suficiente para que Naruto parara en seco lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. No tenía ni pizca de ira o resentimiento, era una sonrisa genuina y sincera, algo que ya no veía muy a menudo en ella.

–En ese caso me largo. –Sasuke caminó hasta una de las sillas donde anteriormente había dejado su mochila y la tomó entre sus manos-. No te molesta en guardar todo esto ¿No?

– De hecho, solo voy a dejarlas aquí, ya que mañana volveremos. –Respondió Naruto.

–En ese caso te veo mañana. –Sasuke miró arriba del hombro de Naruto para mirarla a ella-. A ti igual Hinata.

–Está bien. Adiós Sasuke.

Sasuke le dirigió un par de mirada a ambos antes de irse, comprobando si acaso era mala idea dejarlos solos en esta pequeña habitación. Pero al ver que ya no había tensión en el ambiente decidió irse, dejándolos completamente solos.

Hinata se levantó del suelo en el cual había pasado la última hora. Sus rodillas le dolían y sus piernas estaban algo dormidas.

–¿Estás bien? Te vez algo cansada.

– No pasa nada. Estoy bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude con ello?

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Hinata ya se dispuso a apagar las luces y recoger algunos cables. Naruto la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, así era Hinata. Podía odiarte y ser la última persona a la cual quisiera ver, pero eso no evitaba a que no fuera amable la mayoría del tiempo.

–Bueno, ¿terminarás de guardar eso? –Le dijo cuándo notó que él no hacía nada.- ¿O te quedarás mirándome?

– Si te soy honesto, ese era el plan desde un principio.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a guardar las cosas.

– Creo que deberías dejar de decir esas cosas Naruto. Sakura se podría molestar.

El solo hecho de decir su nombre provocó que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

– Creo que no deberías meterte en donde no te llaman.

Hinata paró en seco, molesta por el tono de voz y la forma en cómo lo había dicho. En el pasado hubiera pedido perdón por ser tan entrometida, pero ahora era distinto y era èl desde un principio el que debería haberse disculpado con ella.

– Entonces, creo que deberías dejar de pretender que entre nosotros todo va viento en popa.

Naruto enarcó las cejas, pero lejos de estar molesto, toda esta problemática de Hinata y su forma tan ruda de actuar le parecían divertidos.

\- Has cambiado.

\- Sabes, Sasuke me dijo exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que me vio, pero a cambio de ti él si tenía más derecho a sorprenderse. ¿De verdad crees que seguiría siendo la misma idiota?

-Nunca pensé que fueras idiota.

-Pues conociendo tus antecedentes, nadie lo diría.

Él expulsó entre dientes el aire que estaba conteniendo.

\- Noto algo de cierta tensión entre nosotros, nena. ¿Hay algo que deseas decirme? Porque si es así, creo que este es el momento perfecto para que hablásemos.

Lo miró consternada. ¿Cómo siquiera se atrevía a mostrarse indignado por su actitud? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un encuentro cálido con abrazos y fuegos artificiales? Suficiente tenía con que le dirigiese la palabra. Y gracias. De nada.

Le tembló el labio inferior durante unos instantes, mientras se debatía entre si debía tragarse todo aquel dolor que seguía sintiendo o si lo mejor sería gritarle como una loca y desquitarse al fin por todo, por todo lo que le había provocado. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, notaba la furia serpenteando lentamente por su garganta, deseando salir… cuando Naruto nuevamente se dispuso a hablar.

-Hinata, ¿quieres que hablemos? -Para él, el mundo se congeló durante unos instantes, mientras la pregunta flotaba en el aire—. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

Ambos sabían a qué se refería. A la tarde en la que todo cambió entre ellos. Entre ellos y en el resto de sus vidas.

-No. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y su cabello azulado se balanceó por su espalda cuando guardó el último cable que estaba en el suelo. Aguantó la tentación de enrollar más el cable un par de veces como desahogo.

Naruto decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era dejarla sola. Salió de la habitación sin antes guardar la cámara y el trípode y apagar el computador, sin hacer ruido, aunque estaba seguro de que cualquiera que estuviese cerca podría oír el latir de su corazón. Había pasado siete años esperando y temiendo ese momento y ahora, finalmente, no ocurría… nada. Tampoco estaba preparado para ello. No quería contárselo. No podía. Pero hubiese preferido que ella gritase, que dijese mil improperios, que lo atacase; quizá así lograse sentirse menos culpable. La indiferencia era peor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo preguntándose si, de no ser por sus actos, los acontecimientos de aquella tarde habrían sido diferentes. Quizás seguiría siendo novio de ella. Quizá. Y aunque solo era una remota posibilidad, le atormentaba pensar que si no hubiese sido un imbécil, Hinata jamás habría salido de la ciudad. Y si Hinata no hubiese ido a su escuela desde un principio…

Naruto respiró profundamente y se concentró en las juntas del suelo de madera. «Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once…» Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Hinata salió de la habitación con su mochila colgando en su hombro.

– Me voy. –Le dijo una vez que estuvo frente a él.

Naruto esperaba a que le dijera "te veo mañana" pero a cambio Hinata se quedó en silencio. Mirándolo a los ojos sin el brillo tan peculiar que antes brindaba cuando era más joven.

– Bien. –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Luego de escucharlo, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente de él y del lugar. Naruto la vio marcharse mientras su cabello se ondeaba al compás de sus movimientos ¿En qué momento se había dejado el cabello tan largo? La última vez que la vio lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros. La última vez que la vio era tímida y cariñosa. La última vez que la vio sus ojos eran una mezcla de perlados y violeta.

La última vez que la vio fue hace 7 años.

Se recargó en la pared fría y cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho. Luego de calmarse un momento, volvió a ingresar a la habitación para recoger su mochila y colgársela en sus hombros, sintiendo el peso del libro de ella en su espalda. No podía darse por vencido ahora que al fin la vida había decidido ponerla en su camino, ya no le importaba si ella lo odiaba hasta más no poder y tampoco le importaba que se hubiera alejado de su vida de la noche a la mañana. Él era el culpable de las decisiones de Hinata, él era el culpable de que ahora ella se quisiera ir de la universidad sin ser capaz de cumplir su sueño. Él era el culpable de que ahora Hinata Hyuuga fuera la persona que es ahora.

Pero remediaría todo eso. Sí que lo haría. Y cuando a Uzumaki Naruto se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

* * *

 **Guest: Hola!** A pesar de la fecha feliz navidad xD y si, a veces ser tan impulsivo puede provocar cosas malas. Pero tal y como dices, ambos están arrepentidos, pero veremos si Hinata será lo suficientemente amable como para perdonarlos sin antes tirarlos a una olla con agua hirviendo :)

 **Hinarely:** Hola! si, ambos están mas que arrepentidos. Y tranqui, yo igual me aburre cuando a Sakura la ponen de mala xD pero esta dolida asi que hay que darle algo de tiempo, no será la villana de la historia :)

 **Akime Maxwell:** Tu tio? xD me alegro de que te guste :)

 **Rydia Weasley:** Hola! si, intento actualizar lo más rapido posible para que no se me vaya el hilo de la historia xD me alegro de que te gustara, ya di las razones de porque se cambiaron el nombre al inicio del capi xD y tranqui, Sakura no será la mala. De hecho creo que será un complemento muy importante para Hinata :)

 **Suspiro:** Hola! ya di mas arriba la exlicación del cambio de nombre. Me alegro que te guste la historia ! disculpa por hacerte llorar ;_;

 **Seo-tsuki:** jajajaja me alegro de que te haya devuelto la vida! espero que este capi no te deje un sabor amargo xD pobre Naruto, si te soy sincera me da una pena tremenda hacerlo sufrir, porque se vienen cosas horribles para él, pero en cierta parte se lo merece y a la vez no, todo tiene una razón (:

 **Saludos y nos leemos en otra!**


	15. Capítulo 15- Celos

**Hola! se que ha pasado su tiempo, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 de la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del Dios, Amo y Señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-Me gustaría decirles que se largaran, pero creo que preferiré ahorrarme las molestias porque dudo que me hagan caso.

Para Hinata, era un poco incómodo almorzar con su ex mejor amigo y ex novio como si nada hubiera pasado. Y más si se incluía a su amiga Tenten, que prácticamente le estaba mandando balazos con los ojos a Naruto quien ni siquiera se inmutaba por ello.

-Muy bien Hinata. Si te soy honesto, me gustaría que dejáramos de lados las cosas del pasado y comenzáramos a actuar como los adultos responsables que somos. –Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Pretendes que olvides toda la mierda que pasó entre ustedes como si nada? –Respondió enseguida Tenten antes de que Hinata lo hiciera, Sasuke la miraba como si fuera un ser humano de otro planeta-. Me sorprende que aún les dirija la palabra.

-Veamos el lado positivo. –Las palabras de Naruto salieron difusas ante el sándwich que mordisqueaba con tanta fuerza-. ¡Por fin estamos los tres juntos! Han tenido que pasar… eh, unos…

-¿Siete años? –Se aventuró a responderle Sasuke.

-A quién le importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Lo importante es que volvemos a estar los tres juntos'ttebayo. –Concluyó nuevamente Naruto.

Hinata puso ambas manos sobre la mesa dando un golpe sordo, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-Me voy. –Dijo al momento en que tomó su bolso, ocultando notablemente su enfado-. Tengo que ir a la oficina central.

-Te acompaño. –Se levantó Naruto casi al mismo momento que ella.

-No es necesario. –Le respondió cortante.- Se dónde está.

-Nah, que va. De todas formas tengo que ir allí.

Sasuke pudo notar como Hinata fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa si no quería que la bebida saliera de su boca de un golpe.

-Te veo luego Tenten.

-Está bien, adiós Hinata.

Hinata colgó su bolso en uno de sus hombros y sin ni siquiera esperar a que Naruto guardara las cosas que había desparramado en la mesa salió con rapidez de la cafetería, seguida por un Naruto quien aún peleaba con su emparedado.

-Me sorprende que siga insistiendo en estar cerca de ella. –Habló tenten cuando estuvieron solos, aun mirando como ambos se alejaban.-. Más cuando Hinata le sigue mandando indirectas de que la deje en paz.

-Es Naruto, no conoce la frase "respeto de espacio personal."

-Lo sé. –Tomó un largo trago de su bebida antes de levantarse de su silla-. De todas formas yo también me voy.

-Espera, Tenten.

-¿Si?

-Sé que me odias pero ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Tenten enarcó las cejas. ¿Qué pudiera ser tan importante para que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera que hablar con ella? ¿Y más que de repente adoptara una cara tan seria?

-¿Qué es? –Respondió al momento que tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-Bueno, iré directo al grano. ¿Crees que Hinata nos odie?

Tenten ni siquiera dudó un segundo antes de responder.

-Absolutamente. –Le dijo.- Pero ¿A qué viene el odio infinito de mi amiga con querer hablar conmigo?

-Puede que no me creas, pero estoy realmente arrepentido por todo lo que pasó aunque no se me note.

-Tienes razón, no se te nota.

Sasuke carraspeó.

-Como decía… -Pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, hablar del tema lo ponía levemente irritado-. Estoy arrepentido y quiero remediar el problema.

-Creo que empezar con un "lo siento" sería bueno.

-Es más difícil que eso. Bueno, he sido un total capullo y puede que le haya dicho cosas que no debería, pero Hinata se niega a hablar del asunto. Es como si tuviera encerrada en cuatro paredes que no me deja acercarme.

-Bueno, tiene sus razones. Considerando que eres una de las principales razones que la hizo pasar por ese infierno en la secundaria.

-¿Conoces la historia? –Sasuke enarcó las cejas.

-Claro que la conozco. –Tenten cruzó los brazos-. Desde cuando llegó a la escuela hasta que vio a Naruto con esa mejor amiga que siempre se me olvida su nombre en una fiesta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Mejor amiga? ¿Te refieres a Shion?

-¡Ella misma! Siempre se me olvida su nombre, siendo un poco raro ya que…

-¿Naruto estuvo con ella en una fiesta? –La cortó enseguida-. ¿Sabes cuándo fue eso?

-¿No lo sabes? Pensé que ustedes dos eran amigos. –Ahora fue el turno de Tenten de parecer sorprendida.

-Espera, no lo voy pillando. ¿Hinata te dijo eso?

-Claro, si no ¿Quién más? –Suspiró-. Me contó que fue a una fiesta de un compañero de curso y que había prometido ir con Naruto, pero cuando llegó lo vio junto con esa mujer en una cama y no jugando al monopolio precisamente.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras de la intrépida amiga de Hinata.

Por su parte, Tenten no creía en el hecho de que Sasuke, siendo el mejor amigo de Naruto, no supiera la cagada monumental que había hecho y que esa fuera una de las principales razones por las que Hinata se fue sin dejar rastro.

De repente, tenten comenzó a unir piezas y ante la mirada sorprendida en el rostro siempre serio de Sasuke, comprendió al fin de que iba todo.

-No lo sabias. –Tenten tragó saliva-. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke apretó los puños antes de responder.

-No.

* * *

-¿Quieres que te cuente otro chiste?

-¡No!

-Vamos, este no es tan malo'ttebayo.

-¿Podemos simplemente ir en silencio hasta la oficina central?

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer eso cuando vamos ambos acompañados? No tiene sentido.

Hinata inspiró un poco de aire para ver si así se calmaba. No resultó. Nunca se percató de lo insistente, fastidioso y exagerado que era Naruto hasta ese momento.

¿Cómo diablos podría haber estado enamorado de alguien como él en el pasado?

-En fin, si no quieres que te cuentes más chistes deberíamos ponerlos al día. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cotilleo interesante? –Preguntó Naruto mirándola fijamente-. Es sobre Sasuke.

-No podría interesarme más su vida. –Respondió irónica.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Sé que aún te importa!

-Naruto. –Hinata se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo llamó así, sin más, secamente. Sin honoríficos, ni delicadeza en su tono de voz-. Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara cuando te dije que los odiaba. Y si aún te dirijo la palabra es porque no quiero parecer una idiota maleducada. La única razón por la que no me he largado de aquí es porque me chantajearon y quiero recuperar mi libro, así que mejor ahórrate los chistes y la actitud amigable porque no conseguirás nada ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Ha medida que Hinata iba hablando, Naruto comenzaba a bajarse más de la nube. Sus comentarios lo golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza y pensó que si hubiera sido cualquier persona que presenciara ese tono de voz de Hinata hubiera salido corriendo de allí y nunca más volver a acercarse a ella.

Lástima que él no era cualquier persona.

-Como te dije anteriormente. Amas discutir conmigo ¿No?

Hinata resopló.

-¿No puedes permanecer en silencio tan solo unos 5 minutos, que es lo que dura llegar hasta la oficina?

-Sabes que no puedo estar callado tanto tiempo'ttebayo.

-Al menos deberías hacerme el favor, digo por los viejos tiempos.

-¡Hey! Yo te dije lo mismo la primera vez y me mandaste a tomar por culo así que te devuelvo la respuesta.

Ante ello, Naruto sonrió y Hinata pensó si es que acaso se podía estar más irritada a causa de una persona como ella lo estaba en esos momentos.

-Bien, tú ganas. –Respondió de mala gana.

Naruto llevó ambas manos detrás de su nuca sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Adoro los finales felices.

Hinata siguió caminando en dirección a la oficina con Naruto pisándole los talones. Tendría que darse prisa si es que quería encontrarse con el jefe de carrera de la escuela de arte. Hace dos días habían tenido una conversación que no alcanzaron a terminar. Necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

-¿Por qué no tienes redes sociales?

Hinata se volteó para mirarlo ante la extraña pregunta de su acompañante.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

De repente la mirada de Naruto se apagó. Hinata pudo percibir un azul grisáceo en ellos.

-Bueno, cuando desapareciste… -Naruto tragó saliva ante el recuerdo de ella alejándose esa tarde soleada-. Con Sasuke te buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontramos nada tuyo en internet. Quiero decir, tenías una cuenta, pero luego de que te fuiste las borraste todas, porque no aparecías por ninguna parte.

A Hinata se le tensó el cuerpo. Jamás pensó que Naruto o Sasuke la hubieran buscado durante esa época. Es cierto, cerró la mayor parte de sus cuentas sociales porque no quería que le mandaran mensajes u otras cosas, pero jamás se imaginó que hubieran querido contactarse con ella, más cuando pensaba que Naruto no tendría el coraje suficiente luego de lo que hizo.

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca ante el recuerdo, pero prefirió no dejarse llevar por la adrenalina que le estaba provocando los sentimientos de odio.

-Bueno, simplemente sentía que eso me agotaba demasiado tiempo.

Naruto la miró levemente extrañado.

-La mayoría de las personas ocupa internet en su tiempo libre. Es un poco raro que hoy en día una persona no tenga redes sociales.

-¡No es nada raro! –Le discutió Hinata, quien no entendía la gracia de perder el tiempo frente a un teléfono o laptop si no era para hacer algo útil.

-Nena, es lo más raro del mundo. –Naruto la señaló con un dedo-. No te ofendas, ya noté que no te va lo de las redes sociales. Si quieres mañana te creo una cuenta de twitter.

-Deja de llamarme así. –Lo corrigió, a pesar de que no la llamaba así la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente cuando se encontraban solos como ahora-. Y de todas formas ¿Para que quisiera algo así?

-No sé, puedes meterte conmigo en ciento cuarenta caracteres. Sería divertido. A ver, por ejemplo: "Estoy caminando con el idiota de mi ex novio y no dejo de mirarlo como si quisiera asesinarlo. RT Si tú también deseas que muera de una forma lenta y cruel."

-Pues mira, sí que suena bien. –Ironizó Hinata contemplándolo con los ojos cerrados. Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-O también puedes twittear algo que despierte el lado participativo de tus seguidores. En plan: "RT si piensas que Naruto no es tan malo. Fav si estás de parte de Hinata y su amiga mafiosa. #Rencor. #Miradasquematan". Seguro que votarían encantados.

Hinata aguantó la risa.

-Tenten no es mafiosa, solo le gusta defenderme de hombres idiotas como tú.

-Pues siento que en cualquier momento me aparece un tío de 2 metros con su pandilla detrás frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Lo más seguro es que tu amiga esté ahí mientras me saca fotos para subirlas a internet. Pero de seguro tú ni te enteras.

Hinata carraspeó antes de parar de frente a la puerta de la oficina central.

-Para empezar, tenten no creo que llegue a esos extremos. –Puso la diestra en el pomo de la puerta-. Además, sería a la primera persona a la cual le mostraría tus fotografías siendo aniquilado por un grupo de yankees.

-Ya te gustaría.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía Naruto para parecer que todo fuera sencillo.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando Naruto iba a decirle algo, interrumpiéndolo de lleno. Ambos ingresaron a la gran oficina donde los esperaba una señora que se veía bastante vieja como para ejercer una labor de secretaria.

Hinata avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y en cuanto la señora la vio se levantó de su asiento y estiró los brazos en dirección a ella.

-¡Hinata! Pensé que no te vería hasta la semana que viene. –Dijo la mujer cuando se acercó para abrazarla.

-Lo siento. –Respondió cuando le devolvió el gesto-. Necesito hablar lo más pronto posible con su jefe.

-¡Menos mal que llegas a tiempo! Aún no acaba su turno. –Se separó de Hinata y cuando miró por encima de su hombro se encontró con la mirada azulada de Naruto-. ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio?

Hinata se volteó inmediatamente para ver a Naruto, acusadoramente nerviosa. Quién sonreía de manera insinuadora, como esperando a que diría ella ante la acusación de la señora.

-Ni lo digas. Es solo un…

-Viejo amigo. –Terminó Naruto por ella-.

-Oh bueno, que lástima. –La señora codeó a Hinata en una esquina de su cintura y luego le habló en un susurro para que solamente la escuchara ella-. Menudo partido tienes al lado ¿Y aún no es tu novio? Date prisa mujer.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco ignorando la petición de su querida secretaria.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa pasa. –La apresuró la mujer-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-¿Yo? –Se apuntó Naruto al pecho-. Simplemente vine a acompañarla.

Hinata lo miró.

-Pensé que necesitabas venir para acá por algo en especial.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que haya mentido. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata maldijo para ella antes de ingresar a la sala principal.

* * *

-¡Me estás mintiendo! –Gritó Naruto.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Además ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? –Contestó Hinata con el mismo tono de voz.

-Porque no te creo que solo sean amigos ¡Si el tipo te estaba comiendo con la mirada!

-¡Ya basta Naruto! No tienes derecho a hablarme así, ni tu ni nadie.

Naruto se agarraba los cabellos con las manos, ligeramente furioso.

Luego de estar media hora metido en la oficina con aquella señora que no dejaba de invadirlo con preguntas, decidió entrar a la oficina del supuesto jefe de carrera al que Hinata tenía que hablar con tanta urgencia. No entendía como se podía demorar tanto en arreglar unos cuantos asuntos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel jefe, que no aparentaba más de 25 años estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, con una mano en su muslo y casi comiéndosela con los ojos.

Claro que Naruto no intentó disimular los celos y el enojo que sintió en esos momentos. Cruzó ambos brazos y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. Carraspeó fuertemente para que así supieran que estaba en el lugar, porque pareció que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que había ingresado al despacho.

 _-¿Interrumpo algo? –Logro decir al fin Naruto._

 _Hinata al escuchar su voz se deshizo del tacto de su jefe y rápidamente se levantó de la silla para mirar a su ex novio._

 _-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Pues me he decidido a entrar porque te has estado demorando un montón y me pillo con esto. –Dijo moviendo su mano para señalar la escena que tanto lo puso furioso-. No sabía que este tío era tu… ¡Bah! ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?_

 _-¡Naruto! ¡Estas yendo demasiado lejos!_

 _-Vaya, no sabía que tuviera novio, Srta. Hinata._

 _Sai, quien se había mantenido absorto de la pequeña discusión que estaba surgiendo en su oficina se aventuró a hablar. Aquel muchacho de piel blanquecina y cabello oscuro era el jefe de la carrera de Arte, a pesar de su corta edad había podido llegar al mandato en corto tiempo._

 _Hinata se volteó hasta dar con la cara sonriente de él. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por la vergüenza y falta de criterio de Naruto._

 _-¡No es mi novio! –Se aventuró a aclarar rápidamente-. Ni siquiera es mi amigo. Solo lo estoy ayudando con un trabajo._

 _Naruto bufó._

 _-Soy su ex novio. –Se acercó hasta Sai y extendió su brazo para estrecharle la mano-. Aunque claro, en un futuro quiero sacar la palabra "ex" de la oración._

 _-¡Naruto!_

 _-Me alegro muchacho. –Sai se levantó de su asiento y estrechó la mano con él-. Hay que tener bien puestas las pelotas para decir algo así._

 _Hinata ahogó un grito en su garganta ante las palabras de alguien de tan alto cargo como lo era Sai._

 _-Pues sí, hay que tenerlas. –Apretó más el agarre de su mano antes de soltarla y mirar a la chica avergonzada que estaba a su lado-. Hinata, vámonos._

 _-No iré contigo a ninguna parte. –Exclamó ella._

 _Pero antes de que fuera a tomar asiento al lado de su jefe, Naruto la tomó del brazo._

 _-He dicho que nos largamos. –Y la empujó fuera de la habitación._

-Ni siquiera he podido terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Y menos mal que no lo hiciste. Si me hubiera demorado unos 5 minutos más lo más seguro es que te hubiera pillado acostada en su escritorio y él…

-¡Ya cállate Naruto! No dejaré que me hables así.

-Hablarte y la mierda. –Se volteó para mirarla a los ojos. En todo momento le gritaba dándole la espalda mientras caminaban fuera de la universidad-. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a verlo ¿Te quedó claro?

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba en esos momentos. Sintió un pequeño calor en su estómago que subía hasta sus mejillas.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?¡ ¡No somos nada desde hace 7 años!

-Y yo creo que fui lo suficientemente claro cuando dije en ese lugar que voy a sacar la palabra ex de la oración. –Le respondió con voz tajante.

-Pues lamento informarte que aquello no sucederá ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo. –Hinata dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y, con la punta de su dedo índice le tocó el pecho-. Prefiero mil veces a que me quiten la piel con pinzas antes de volver contigo.

-Terminarás por hacerlo tarde o temprano, nena. –Le contestó Naruto mirándola fijamente a sus destellantes ojos claros.

-Pues no lo haré. Y si se me da la gana, me puedo revolcar con quien yo quiera mientras estoy aquí. Pero al menos yo tengo la decencia de hacerlo sin estar amarrada a nadie, no como tú.

Hinata giró sobre sus talones antes de darle la oportunidad a Naruto de decirle algo más. Se estaba alejando rápidamente tanto de él como de los problemas que traía a su alrededor.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de doblar hacia la derecha para volver a la oficina, sintió una mano tomar su codo y empujarla a la pared que tenía a su lado. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, los fuertes y grandes brazos de Naruto se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza, aguantando el peso de él.

La tenía acorralada entre el frío concreto y su cuerpo.

-Déjame ir. –Dijo ella con su voz temblorosa. No quería admitir que tenerlo tan cerca estaba despertando algo en su cuerpo.

-Retira lo dicho. –Dijo Naruto amenazante.

-¿Retirar, qué?

-Lo que has dicho de revolcarte con cualquiera. –Naruto se acercó más a su cuerpo-. Como si dejara que lo hicieras.

-No lo retiraré. Si se me da la gana yo…

Pero antes de que Hinata terminara de hablar, Naruto tapó sus labios con su mano.

-No Hinata, no lo harás. Con él único que te revolcarás en un futuro será conmigo, eso te lo aseguro.

Hinata no pudo decir nada, aunque no sabía si era porque su fuerte mano obstruía las palabras en su boca o porque se sentía intimidada y perdida ante aquella mirada azulada. Podía notar la furia en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo algo más. Mucho más profundo, mucho más sincero. Pero no podía leer aquel sentimiento que se ocultaba en ellos por mucho que lo mirara.

-No me creo el cuento de que entre nosotros se acabó. –Naruto alejó ligeramente su mano de sus labios, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla-. No después de verte como tiemblas solo ante mi tacto. –Le acarició la mejilla lentamente-. Así que no te atrevas a decir que se acabó, cuando esto no está nada más que recién comenzando.

Naruto se alejó lentamente de su cuerpo. La miró por última vez y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ella.

Hinata quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Fue como si toda su valentía, sus emociones y palabras se hubieran atascado dentro de ella en el minuto que sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo con el suyo y, sin querer, supo en ese momento que había extrañado a Naruto durante estos 7 años.

Lo vio alejarse mientras su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo es que tenía derecho a destrozarle la vida, pero ella no tenía ningún poder en la suya?.


End file.
